An Autobot Mechanic
by The Cowgirl Bookworm
Summary: Well, I got brought in to fix Ratchet and wound up staying on with the NEST team. Yet I also caught the eyes of one of the most powerful Autobots in base. Ironhide/OFC Emotional Relationship
1. Prologue

Now in Arizona, there are a few things that really suck. Number one, the heat in the summer. You can have the AC on full blast and still sweat through your shirt. Number two, snowbirds. My family refers to fall as migration season because all of the people from back east begin to flow in. Winters you can find mobile home and RV cities across the state, plus these people don't know how to drive so traffic is really terrible. Oh and third, the United States government for some reason decided this would be the perfect state to house ginormous alien robots. It all started about five years ago.

Back then there was a large, and I mean huge, pice of land. It was out of town, in a pretty mountainous region. Heck I was suprised it wasn't on the rez. In Arizona you go through huge towns like Phoenix and Tucson and once you get through downtown it gradually changes into large amounts of farmland and unoccupied land. It was one of these parcels of land the goverment bought.

Over the five years they constructed what looked like a cross between an airplane hanger and a garage. It had walls that looked like they rose about forty feet in the air. Now identifying marks were made on it, neither Army nor Air Force, or anything else. Skeptists said that it was going to be the next Area 51. I was more concerned with getting through my mechanical classes at college.

My father had been in the mechanical industry for years. He had a fairly sucessful repair shop. My mom, well... about ten years ago she left my Dad for some stupid BMX biker she had been cheating on him with. We don't talk about her much. Now fast forward five years into the future. I have just graduated as one of the smartest mechanics in my class. Now I was sooooooo glad to be out of college.

Most boys didn't want to have a real relationship, they just wanted to sleep with someone and then never see them again. I on the other hand preferred to avoid that aspect of the college life. My studies had garnered me the respect of my professors who's opinion mattered, unlike half-baked and wasted frat boys. They also brought me into that strange building. not exactly the way I had figured my life would work out.

* * *

Now the way this whole adventure started by just walking down a street. I was preoccupied, thinking about opening my own shop. Taking advantage of my thought a black limo with tinted windows slid to a stop on the curb next to me. The back door opened and two guys wearing black and white suits with dark sun glasses jumped out and grabbed my arms. I pulled back and kicked at one of them, my foot sinking into his belly but all he did was give a slight _ooof_.

With a great effort they flung me into the car then hopped in themselves. Folding my arms into a kind of pouting pose I glared at the men sitting across of me. Two were dressed in khaki camoflogue that immediatly identified them as soldiers. The one sitting between them wore a khaki suit, four stars decorating each shoulder.

"You're certain that this is her? Uh, Miss Alisha Grearin?" The man in the middle looked over a file full of papers at me. I gave him the meanest glare I could manage.

"Yeah, and what the hell are you doing with me?" The two soldiers looked at the suited man. The one on the left, a young man with somewhat spiky hair glanced over.

"We are in need of your..... knowledge."

"Knowledge? Who the hell are you guys?"

"We represent a portion of the United States Military. It has come to our attention that you are extremely knowledgeable about cars."

"What does that have to do with anything? You guys have your own mechanics, why do you need me?" The limo suddenly jerked to a stop. Apparently we were supposed to get out. I followed the men, headed toward something that looked like a runway. Lying prone on the ground was a large, caution tape yellow, robot?

"That's why. Did you hear about Mission City? Buildings blown up, bunch of crazy shit going on?" The other guy asked, a young black man. I nodded. "Well, that was these guys. Huge, almost destroying the world battle. Well, they've been working with us for awhile. Goverment had 'em moved out here. But this guy here, he's their repair specialist and none of them can figure out how to fix him. We think you can help."

I gulped, this robot obviously meant quite a bit to these guys. Besides, there might be a big fat paycheck in it for me.

"Sure, I'll help you fix him." The man, who I later learned was named Epps, gave a weak smile before turning to some other soldiers.

"Yo, guys! Get Ratchet on the lift and into the garage!"

* * *

This robot, Ratchet, lay almost still. Slight groans escaped him. His chest, well, the metal that made his chest was dented, ripped, and scratched all over. Shrapnel from some sort of bomb lay embedded in him. His eyes, a startling shade of blue, gazed up at me. He had to right around twenty feet tall if he was a foot. Suddenly my confidence left. I couldn't do this, this was crazy. I didn't have the knowledge to rebuild this guy.

"Alisha, please. We need you."

I couldn't tell where the voice came from, but the deep resonating tone filled me. It made me feel like I could do this.

"Get me pliers. And a wrench!"

A large tool box was placed next to me on his chest. I took the pliers and began to remove the shards of iron from his chest. After that was done, I began to work on repairing his tubes and metal sections. Working on him was like working on an old car. You didn't quite know what all the parts were for but you could guess. Hours later, I stood over him. I had put so much sweat and work into this, he had to be okay. I wouldn't let him go.

"Come on, Alisha. He'll be okay. Come on." Epps placed his arm around my shoulder. Before we left I cast one last look at Ratchet. He had propped himself on his arms and was staring after me.


	2. Welcome to the Team

I opened the fridge, pulling out a tuboware container. Cautiosly I lifted the lid and took a sniff. It smelled like a combination of vomit and sweat. I think it was supposed to be a hamburger but it smelled like crap. In my household, if it didn't smell good it won't taaste good. I gagged and tossed it down the garbage disposal. I cast an eye over at Lennox and Epps.

"How can you guys eat this crap?" They just shrugged. Man, if I have to work with these guys they are definatly getting better food. Somewhat frightened of what coulde be hiding in the meat drawer I was somewhat relieved to find a couple rools of Jimmy Dean sausage. Breaking it into smaller pieces with my fingers I set it in a pot over high heat to fry up. I headed to the pantry, luckily this was not the mess that the fridge was. Searching around the bottom I managed to locate a bag of red beans and rice.

Once the sausage was done I added water and the red beans and rice, letting it boil before I covered it. Soon the smell of good ol' Cajun cooking filled the room. I could sense Lennox and Epps begining to salivate at the smell. Grabbing a deep serving spoon, I dolled out a few scoops for each of them. I swear if it's possible to inhale food, they did. What was left over I stuffed into a clean plastic container and threw it in the fridge.

"So am I staying here, or are you taking me back to Phoenix?" I asked, glancing at the guns strapped on Epps' and Lennox's hips.

"Uh, I guess you can stay here. We'll take you back tomorrow. I think there's an unoccupied room on the second story, down the left hallway on the right." I followed his direction and found the room. A window was on both sides of the room, one looking over the desert outside the barbed wire fences and the other looking into the hanger. More of the robots were sitting around, not doing much.

One of them, a big, bulky black one pointed at me. A red and blue one looked over, standing up to his full height. His piercing blue eyes examined me before he gestured for me to come down there. Although they probably just could have reached through and grabbed me like King Kong, I went down to the hanger. As soon as I had pushed open the door, they all stared at me. I just stood there. The red and blue one kneeled down.

"I am Optimus Prime, we are in your debt. You saved Ratchet, one of my oldest friends." I bit the inside of my lip. He was the voice, the one that had made me think I could fix their friend. I looked at the floor, somewhat awed and scared by his presence.

"It was nothing."

"Nonsense! If it weren't for you we would have lost him!" It was the big black one that had pointed at me earlier. Optimus glanced at him, then back at me.

"Ironhide, my weapons specialist." I nodded, the name seemed to fit. I looked around at all the robots just sitting in the hanger.

"Is this all you guys do? I would think you'd be outside, doing something."

"We are working with your goverment, weeding out Deceptacons, but they have us stay here."

"Deceptacons?"

"Cybertronians like us, but they will kill humans to achieve their means. We are Autobots, we prefer a peaceful co-existence. You've met Ironhide and Ratchet already, there are Skids and Mudflap." A couple of red and green cars waved. "Arcee, Chromia and Flareup." Three pink, blue and purple robots nodded their heads. "And finally Jolt and Sideswipe." A silver robot with swords on his arms, and a blue one with electric whips gave a slight wave.

"So you guys just fight these Deceptacon guys? You don't have any family or anything." Optimus shook his head.

"No, we are some of the last survivors of our race." This tugged at my heartstrings. Poor guys, and they just get locked up here? Like some kind of sideshow! I didn't need the room that Lennox had let me use, I'd stay here with them. I looked up at Optimus' face, then I saw several shards of metal embedded in his shoulder.

"Oh, here hold on. Let me get my pliers and I'll get that out." I hurried back to the garage, grabbing the toolbox and raced back to him. I pulled out a large pair of pliers and tested them to see if they needed to get oiled.

"Ok, here lie down. I have that out in a second." He gave me a bemused look but obliged, giving me full access to his shoulder. I got the shrapnel removed without any difficulties, he was relatively good about it. As the last piece pinged to the floor and I jumped down from his shoulder, the set of big doors opened. In walked Ratchet. He cast a glance at me, climbing down from Optimus. I was suprised at how fast Optimus got to his feet and embraced his friend.

"I certainly hope I still have my job! She's been taking all my patients!" Ratchet laughed, clearly happy to be feeling better again. I smiled at him, I hadn't noticed that he had a handlebar mustache earlier. Ironhide jumped up and ran to give Ratchet a hug too, sensing that this could easily turn into several twenty ton robots not watching where they're walking I backed into a corner. With a slight yawn, I realized how tired I was.

But still, I needed to stay up, falling asleep would be rude, not to mention possibly deadly. Ratchet, along with Ironhide, sat down next to me. I glanced over, he seemed to be studying me. With a single movement, I pulled my blonde hair out of it's ponytail and made a little curtain between us. A large metal finger brushed it back.

"Thank you." Ratchet said, his voice deep and comforting. A slight flush crept into my cheeks.

"Your welcome." We didn't say anything else and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

"Major Lennox, I would like this girl to join our team. She has experience working on engines, and besides Ratchet would appreciate a little help in the medical bay." With a slight groan, I began to pull myself up, or actually something began to pull me up. The large metal hand deposited me onto his shoulder. Ironhide looked over, slightly bemused at the rat's nest of my hair.

"Welcome to the team, girl." he chuckled. Believe it or not, sitting about thirty feet in the air on a large robot equipped with massive cannons was actually not uncomortable. It felt... safe. I could see Optimus and Ratchet talking to the soldiers who were standing on a catwalk, so they could talk face to face. The two of them cast a look at me sittiing on Ironhide, I gave a little wave.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Lee-Aeront for reviewing and faving this story and to PunkRockSkaterE and MaraChan-2010 for putting this on story alert! Oh, and to the fifty people who have read this! Now before I leave, I would like to request at least four more reviews before the next chapter.**


	3. Ratchet's Secret Project

I managed to spring Optimus from base for a day to help me get my stuff from my apartment. N.E.S.T was having me move into the room I was given at base, actually it was more like a huge apartment. With a white painted trailer hitched up to him I loaded my wordly possessions into Optimus, not that there was much. well, besides my extensive book collection. With the last box stored in the trailer and the trailer closed and latched shut I climbed back into the cab.

"Hey Optimus, we have one more stop. My dad." With the slight roar of the engine the Autobot leader found his way to my Dad's shop. Giving him an affectionate pat on the dash I jumped out. Walking through the reception room I waved to Mike, our guy that manned the phones, and went out back. I could see Dad working under an old, yellow VW Bug. i came up and tapped him. He pushed himself out from underneath the car.

"Hey, kiddo! What are ya doin' here?" He wrapped me in a big hug. I buried my face in his chest.

"Dad I got a job. With the Army."

"Army, whoah! Nice one!"

"Yeah but, there's a catch."

"Oh, let me guess one of those, if I told you I'd have to kill you, kind of thing?"

"You have no idea. Very classified."

"Just remember I love you Alisha, and I always will." He kissed my forehead and I left the shop, working on trying to hide the tears coming down my face. As I settled myself into the seat the radio clicked on. Optimus' voice came through.

"You're upset, why?" As the truck began to roll, I laughed slightly through my sobs.

"He's my only family, I'm just going to miss him, that's all."

"Well, you always have us. Don't forget that." I smiled, thinking of Optimus holding me when I had a nightmare.

"Thanks, you're a good friend." We rode in silence for a little while until we pulled up at the base. I carried a box upstairs from where Optimus had left the trailer. As I set the box in my room a knocking sounded. I looked up to find Ratchet and Ironhide holding the rest of my stuff and knocking on the window. With little trouble I found the latch and let the window panes swing out. Hurrying I took the boxes from the metal hands holding them and placed them around my room.

"Thanks guys!" I called leaning out my window. I left it open in case they wanted to chat or something. Lifting a light metal book case I tripped and sent the bookcase flying to the other side of the room. A little angry I turned my head around, huffing hair out of my mouth. Something was standing there and it looked like a mini blue WALL-E. And it was staring at my butt.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"Wheelie and wow, you're even hotter than the last warrior goddess I met."

"Um, okay. Just a little creeped out right now. How did you get in here?"

"Ah, I know the air vents."

"You can stay if you want but I have to unpack." With that I set the bookshelf in the space where I had meant to put it. Wheelie climbed up and sat on my bed, watching me work. With the last box unpacked I fellback onto the bed, tired of continously lifting and setting down objects. Wheelie looked at me.

"You tired?"

"No, I'm just laying here because I'm bored." With that I got up and headed into the little kitchen that adjoined my apartment. I pulled out a pot and set to work cooking some Ramen. Once it was finished I took it into the bedroom and began eating while flipping through the channels on my TV. They had DirecTV to it wasn't that hard to find my shows. I flipped on Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, then sat bat to watch the corny jokes.

"Alisha, I see you've met Wheelie." I looked out the window, Ratchet was standing there staring curiously at my leg. Wheelie was humping it. With an ugh of discust I threw him off my leg, smashing him into the wall. Ratchet chuckled. I walked over and picked the little blue Autobot up by one of his wheels. I held him out the window.

"You want to take him, or should I just drop hiim?" It was about a twenty foot drop to the fall. Wheelie looked back at me.

"Oh, oh, please, PLEASE! I'll be good now! I swear! Don't drop me!" With a small laugh I deposited him in Ratchet's outstreached hand. He placed Wheelieon the floor, where he promptly scuttled away.

"Actually Alisha, I was hoping I could speak with you."

"Sure, what do you need to talk about?"

"It would be much easier if I could show you." I stepped into his outstreached hand. He walked me out of the hanger, out into the open. I was suprised no one stopped him, soon he came to a lone mountain sitting near the base. Halfway up the mountain he rolled a large boulder aside, revealing a cave just large enough for an Autobot to fit through. I felt ourselves going downhill until we emerged in lit cavern. Lying on a huge table was a silver Autobot. Ratchet set me down on the surface of the table.

"This was Jazz, one of our friends. Megatron killed him." I nodded, Megatron, big, evil and ugly.

"I've been trying to get reactivate him. His spark just won't light. Can you help?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure but with the two of us I'm sure we can figure something out." The robot looked really friendly, if he were awake. Losing myself in my work, checking hydraulic hoses, making sure lugnuts were tight, that sort of thing. Pretty soon I was halfway into his chest, checking electronics, removing stray shrapnel, I had just pulled out a big piece when I heard large steps thundering, coming closer.

"Oh, Ratchet you conned her into this too?" I popped my head out of the chest cavity to see Optimus standing there. I gave a little wave and tossed the stray shrapnel onto the table. Bending down, I moved aside a few hoses and something round was staring at me. With one sleeve I wiped oil off of it, revealing it's startling blue color. I tapped it a few times, it produced a note like glass. A shallow hole rested in the center. Reaching in, I felt something quite like ash. I pulled my finger out and examined it. Definatly ash, but with a metallic smell to it.

"Ratchet, what's this?" I smushed myself to the side as Ratchet leaned over.

"Ah, that's his spark. I would liken it to a human heart."

"Yeah, but whats this shallow little dish in it, there was some funky ash in it."

"That would be Energon, it provides power for the spark." With this in mind, I walked down the length of Jazz, noticing some welding repairs near his mid-section.

"Did you try and weld him?"

"Yes, he was ripped in half, I had to repair that first."

"Well, why don't you guys just get more of this Energon stuff? That could probably bring him back." Optimus looked at me, a sad look on his face.

"The last source of Energon was destroyed in Mission City and the only way to get more would be to drain your sun of its power."

"Well, that's not very helpful. I'm sorry Ratchet, there's not much more I can do." He sighed but extended his hand to take me back to base. Climbing in I held onto his thumb as he walked back with Optimus beside us. Looking up I had to marvel at all of the stars in the night sky. Perhaps, somewhere out there, way out in space, there was more Energon. There had to be a slight chance that we could save Jazz.

* * *

**A/N: AHHH! I'm so happy all of you guys love this story! I've gotten over 150 hits and it's only been three days! Thanks to Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in the moonlight and IDoNotSpeakSportsCar all for reviewing and thanks to everyone who put me on their story alert and favorite story lists! Now whoever gets the tenth review will get a special cameo in one of the next chapters! So you know the drill, press that little button right below you... I'll give you a cookie.**


	4. A Day Of Boredom And Decepticons

**A/N: Wow! So many of you are enjoying this story, I've had over two hundred visitors and I couldn't be happier. Now the tenth review cameo is still up for grabs and now the for the fifteenth reviewer I will write a oneshot with two of their favorite characters from this story. Please review!**

* * *

The Autobots have been gone for roughly two days now, all of them and the NEST team. Something about a Decepticon hiding in Sydney, Australia. Oh, and apparently I'M NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO GO! Oh, no, we've got Ratcet for any major injuries, she can just stay at base. I even begged Ironhide, my best friend out of all of them, he was all for it but Lennox refused. Yeah well let's see how much you like it when I put you iPod on a loop so it only plays "I'm a Barbie girl."

Still though, it was nice to have a day off, no major repairs, just me, a romance novel, a hot bath, and a chick flick. Although the empty hanger made me feel lonely, no one in there to wave to. The second day I had the jitters, to much energy coursing through me. I decided I would go through a hike through the mountains near the base.

No sooner had I reached a resting place than the ground began to shake. I fell to the earth, a little freaked because the Autobots made the ground shake like this when they walked. But they weren't here. Next thing I know I'm being lifted and staring into crimson optics, not the normal blue of the Autobots. This had to be one of them, a Decepticon. The upper portion of his arm had Police written on it so I think he became a police car when he transforms.

"A human, now should I kill you fast or slowly and painfully?"

"You try and do anything and I'll have Optimus beat the crap out of you!"

"Oh, you know the Prime, huh? Well, I don't see anyone around here. Although Soundwave's info said the base is around here, if you tell me I'll let you live"

"Only if I can kick you metal ass all over this goddamn desert!"

"Feisty, eh? Now, could a fall from this height kill you, or just cause terrible pain?" I didn't answer.

"Well, no answer guess that means the first option." With that he started to walk towards the base, holding me like a lollipop, my head sticking out of his grasp.

"Hey, hey! I'll cooperate now! The base is the other way!" He glanced down at me.

"Do you really think I'm nieve enough to fall for that, _girl_?" The base was in view now, and there was no plane containing any Autobots to save my ass. Coming with in earshot of the guards who were now trying to get in formation with the sabot rounds I screamed as loud as I could.

"SHOOT HIM! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME JUST FUCKING SHOOT HIM!" Now normally I try to avoid cursing but this is a special circumstance. I heard a slight whirr and I was staring down the barrel of a cannon, I had seen what Ironhide could do with these and if he was anything like him, I could say goodbye to my head.

"Nobody moves or the girl gets shot, now where are the Autobots?" He yelled. Several of the weaker guards dropped their guns. If only I could reach his neck, rip a few hydraulic lines and I'd be home free. But I couldn't get out of his fist. As I struggled one of the guards stepped foward.

"U-u-h, they aren't here...." The cannon whirred faster. Suddenly a yellow arm stretched arcross his throat, the police car was yanked backwards. He lost his grip on me and I fell roughly twenty feet to the ground. Pain erupted through my chest, knocking the wind out of me. I could hardly move. Another robot was fighting the Decepticon, two teens, a boy and a girl raced by me, grabbed my hands and hauled me out of there. There was an explosion and the police car staggered backwards.

He cast a look in my direction before transforming and hauling ass out of there. The yellow robot looked at me. Blue optics. An Autobot. I heard plane engines and then everything was black.

* * *

As soon as the plane landed, the Autobots came rolling out, immediately transforming. Ironhide noticed Bumblebee staring at something, he zoomed in. Alisha, blood flowing across her face. He thundered across the runway only looking back once to yell.

"RATCHET!" Tenderly he picked her up, she seemed so fragile now, not the sassy mechanic he knew. It was his fault, he should have brought her. Ratchet was by his side in an instant.

"Oh, Primus." He quickly scanned her, a fractured rib and a broken collarbone. They were all fully recharged, there had been no Decepticon in Australia. One of Megatron's tricks.

"We need to get her to the medical bay, now!" Ratchet had never seen the bulky Autobot who was his best friend move any quicker. As Ratchet began to work over her he hovered right over his shoulder.

"Ironhide, I know you're concerned but right now that isn't helping." With a sigh Ironhide left, going to sit out in the sun. It was all his fault, everything. He could have protected her. Optimus sat with his old friend.

"It was none of your fault, Ironhide. We never expected a Decepticon attack."

"But Optimus she asked me if she could come with us, if she had she would have been so much safer."

"What happened, happened. Don't agonize over what you _could _have done, think about what you _will _do."

"I _will _go rip that fragging Decepticon into multiple pieces and melt his slaggy body over a hot fire and -"

"Ironhide, you can see her now, she's stable." Ratchet called out from the hanger. The three robots stared down at the girl lying on the lone table. Her eyes flickered at Optimus and Ratchet, finally landing on Ironhide.

"Well, I guess this means I get to go with you now."

* * *

Barricade uploaded the image of the girl to Starscream. With Soundwave's video footage from after the fight he was easily able to piece together this. They cared for her, especially Ironhide, and they'd do anything for her.

This could work to their advantage.


	5. Nightmares

When I woke up the next day the first thing I was aware of was Ironhide sitting by the side of my bed. I started to sit up, only to be pushed down by Ironhide, very gently.

"Ironhide! What are you doing, I have to work."

"No you don't. Don't you remember yesterday?" I thought back, everything seemed like a blur.

"No. Come on, let me go work!"

"You have a fractured rib and a broken collarbone. You are in no condition for working."

Ratchet had apparently ordered I was not to be moved for at least two days, so I was stuck in the Autobot sized medical bay. I turned my head over to look at the weapon specialist at my side.

"You can go, I'll be alright."

"I'm not leaving."

"Why?"

"It's my fault you got hurt."

"No, it's not. It's that Decepticon's fault."

"No, I should have taken you with us. I could have hidden you and you wouldn't have been harmed."

"Ironhide, I'm fine!"

"You have a fractured rib and a broken collarbone, you're not fine."

"It's alright, you can go see Optimus or Ratchet."

"No."

"So you're not leaving."

"No."

"Not a single thing I say will make you change your mind, will it?"

"No."

"Can you say anything besides 'no'?"

"Yes."

"Alright smart ass. Now you listen here-"

"Alisha, you need rest. Not arguing with this old timer." Ratchet had walked in, hearing the commotion we were making. In his hands he held a small syringe. Reaching down he pressed the needle into my arm.

"This will help you sleep. Which is what I need you to do, not argue with Ironhide." By the time he said this I was already asleep.

* * *

Ratchet walked into the hanger where all the other Autobots were. He had been unable to convince Ironhide to join him. He sat by Optimus, leaning on the wall.

"Optimus, I'm concerned about Ironhide. He won't leave Alisha. I even told him we could use Wheelie for target pratice."

"He blames himself for her injuries, you know Ironhide won't let go of that easily."

"Sometimes he just needs to quit blaming himself, you know as well as I do that he had nothing to do with her present state."

"Yes, but he needs someone to bond with. Ever since Jazz left, he has grown more and more angry and uncooperative. But Alisha he seems to enjoy being with."

"What of the Decepticon attack though, won't they know she's here? Megatron's no fool."

"Have you seen the way Ironhide is with her? He'd fight to the death for her. She's like his Sam, he considers himself her guardian."

* * *

_Evil, angry, endless. Barricade's eyes burned into her. His fist tightened around her. She half thought she was just reliving the memory, until the plane landed. The Autobots came out, unwilling to draw any weapons while she was in harm's way. Barricade reached forward and pulled out Ratchet's Spark. He crumpled to the ground with out a sound. She screamed for him to stop, for them to shoot him. She didn't are about herself, she couldn't let them die._

_Her cries went unheeded as he repeated the motion with each of the Autobots. Optimus, Skids, Mudfalp, all of them. Finally even Ironhide fell. She felt her heart being ripped into a million pieces as she watched them fall to the ground. Each of them silent, unmoving, and gone from this world. Barricade pulled her back to his face._

_"Do you see what I can do? Do you see my power?" Then his face morphed into one with a somewhat conical helmet on. Those piercing red eyes. And then light._

* * *

I screamed, sweat pouring out of my body, sitting straight up. I immediately regretted it and used the pillow to cover my mouth. You don't scream with a giant alien robot in the room! I shuddered, remembering those eyes. So, terrifying.

"Alisha! What is it?" Ironhide stood by me, cannons drawn. Drawing in a racking breath, I tried to calm myself.

"Just a nightmare, it was just a dream, just a dream." I kept repeating this to myself like a mantra. There was no way the nightmare was real, Ironhide stood here before me now. It was just a dream. Ironhide didn't relax until Ratchet came running from the hanger. He had monitors that would keep an eye on his patients, it had alerted me when I woke.

"Her heart rate spiked! What's wrong?" He took in the sight of me sitting there mumbling to myself like a psycho and Ironhide just staring. He reached down to examine me. I waved him off.

"Ratchet I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." He and Ironhide looked at each other before he voiced their thought.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah, a bad dream. You guys have dreams right?"

"No, what are these dreams?"

"Well, when we go to sleep we sometimes imagine that everything we've wanted has come true, or we can fly, or anything we want! But, sometimes the bad part of your mind comes out. All of your fears. This nightmare was just terrible."

"What happened in it?"

"It was what happened yesterday, but he killed all of you. Then he became this weird guy with a kind of a cone shaped helmet on his head. Then I woke up." I was actually relieved, I sighed. Ironhide gave me a look. "If you tell someone your dream, it won't come true." Ratchet looked like he wanted to laugh.

"You humans have strange myths."

"Can I just stay awake? I won't be able to go back to sleep."

"No you need to rest."

"I'll wake up screaming again and make you drag your sorry butt back here."

"Fine just ignore the doctor!" He gave an exasperated huff and left.

"It takes a lot to get him riled up."

"Nah, I think he's faking." I leaned back, pain shooting through my body. I didn't show him I felt anything. "So you won't leave me, even when I go to sleep?"

"No, I will never leave your side. I am indebted to you not only for saving Ratchet but for leaving you behind."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't your fault."

"I still regret what happened, I could have protected you. I should have protected you." I leaned over and placed a hand on his side, feeling the energy coursing through him.

"You can't blame yourself, it was my fault. I wandered away from base. I never should of."

"But if I had only hid you in the plane, you would have been safe."

"Yes but Barricade would've destroyed the base, everyone would be dead."

"He wouldn't of even been here."

"You can be so stubborn, you know that?"

"Of course, why do think my name's Ironhide?" At this I started to laugh, it felt good to have some optimism. Ironhide began to chuckle to until we both were dissolved into pure and simple laughing.

* * *

Ratchet talked to Optimus away from the others, he was concerned about Alisha'a dream.

"She saw Megatron, I'm sure of it." Optimus sighed, rubbing his temples.

"There's no avoiding what Fate has in store. We will take it as it comes."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. Now, I just wanted to add a little fluff between Ironhide and Alisha. But seriously you guys, tell me what your opinions are on the little exchange. You're getting a double update today, the schedule will be getting a little erratic since school starts Monday. Please review!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08**

**And now the story alerts!**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi (special thanks to you, yours made me feel all warm and fuzzy), Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, and Lee-Aeront!**

**Please review, it's not that hard to write a few words.**


	6. A Meaningful Conversation

Today was the last day of my enforced restrainment. Ironhide still sat with me but he seemed to be a little looser than yesterday. Until a soldier, one who I had met named Lee Aeront, passed by laughing at him guarding me. Lee soon found himself flying by the seat of his underwear from the base's twenty foot flagpole.

Ratchet's advanced treatments were causing me to heal at a faster rate and by tomorrow my collarbone and ribs should be healed completely. There was still a little tension between Ironhide and I, I was still shocked by the level of care he had for me.

"Why do you care for me so much Ironhide?" I could here the Autobot give a great mechanical sigh.

"Autobots sometimes bond with humans, we become their guardians. Bumblebee is Sam's, I guess I'm yours. They say you can tell by the way you feel when the person is harmed. It feels like your Spark is tearing itself apart, desperate to save the other. On Cybertron this was how we found mates, it still works on Earth but it's more like what you humans call best friends, or family."

"Ah, Ironhide. Are you going soft on me?"

"Soon as you get out of that bed the only people I'm trusting you with are Optimus and Ratchet."

"You are to funny."

"No I'm just pissed off. As soon as you're safe I'm going to get out of here to track down that Barricade and rip him into tiny pieces."

"'Hide, I wouldn't be able to let you do that. I'd stress myself out worrying. That's what made me leave the base that day. I was worried."

"Don't call me 'Hide, it sounds like I'm some kind of teddy bear."

"Ohh, sounds like someone's getting angry. You know for some reason I just know you're never going to live this down."

"You're probably right, Alisha." Optimus had come in, quiet for something that big. "Ironhide always remembers his debts." I laughed, mainly because I had a strange feeling it was true.

"Ironhide, you can leave if you want to. You said you'd trust me with Optimus." I looked at him with big, sad eyes.

"Actually Ironhide, I was hoping to speak to Alisha alone."

"Yes, Optimus." Ironhide cast one look at me before he left. I gave him a smile.

"Alisha, I've been meaning to talk to you about old Ironhide."

"What about him?"

"Before you came he was headed downhill, and headed hard. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't found you."

"What do you mean? I'm not really getting this."

"He's like, what would you humans say, a drowning man clinging to a rock. If he lets go of you, we might just lose him."

"Oh. So..."

"I can't have there be any risk of losing you, because if you're gone, he'll become reckless in battle. He'll tempt death. He'll want to die so he can see you."

"No, he can't hold onto me that much. He has others to live for, you guys namely."

"Do you know why he needs you?"

"No."

"It all started after Jazz was killed. He grew sullen and wouldn't talk for days on end. With the promise of violence he grew a better by a small amount but he was in no way healed. And then, when we almost lost Ratchet he became almost.... blank. He wouldn't speak, move, anything. He just stared at Ratchet, as if he was silently willing him to be repaired. And then you came, someone who managed to fix his problem. He sees you as someone who can do anything."

"Wow, he must really care about Jazz and Ratchet."

"Wouldn't you care about your own brothers?"

"Oh, um, so... wow. That must have been terrible for him."

"Yes, that is why I requested you be added to the team, therefore allowing Ironhide to have someone to cling to. But I was worried, worried for your safety. I couldn't risk losing the only thing that had brough Ironhide back from the brink. In fact, I was the one who told Lennox to make you stay behind. I was afraid that the Decepticons would see the attachment between you and Ironhide and take you out to add to his pain. But in trying to protect you, I wound up harming you. I would like to apologize for that. You would have been much safer with us."

"Optimus, it's fine. I just didn't know how much he needs me. I promise I'll try to stay safe, but just worrying about you guys. It drives me insane."

"Alisha, you don't need to worry about us. If I didn't know better I'd say you care more about us than yourself."

"You're right."

"You're a strange one, most humans would only care about themselves."

"Yeah, well not this one. You guys are kind of like my family. You're like my dad, always there. Everyone else is like brothers and sisters. Ratchet's just the overprotective older brother."

"Alisha, while that may be, still, you need to quit worrying. Now, rest. I'll send Ironhide back in here."

"Hey, Optimus. Thanks for letting me know about him. I'll try and be a little safer, no more unsupervised runs, and definitly no trips into town unless either of you guys are with me."

"Thank you, this will take a great weight off of my shoulders." I lay back onto the pillows, Ironhide resuming his vigil by my side.

"What did he tell you?"

"Oh, nothing. He just wanted to make sure I was feeling better."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am."

* * *

"Lord Megatron! We have intel which may help us destroy the Autobots." Starscream addressed his leader on the barren landscape of their home planet.

"You say that every time, Starscream." The Decepticon leader was lounging in the chamber with his protoforms. Each one lay resting, never to awaken.

"Apparently the old trigger happy one fell for a mechanic. She's the one that repaired Ratchet, I even made sure to give him a fatal shot. If we took her out he may lose himself." With hardly any force Megatron kicked the cowardly Decepticon to the floor. He reached up, puncturing the sarcophagus of one of the protoforms. Grabbing onto the dead Cybertronian he dangled it in his Lieutenant's face.

"Can she fix this? You said she fixed one of them. Could she fix these?"

"I-I'm not sure Master. She does have an intimate knowledge of the working of our kind. Perhaps she might be able?"

"Bring her to me, she will fix these protoforms. Or she, and you, will die."


	7. The Great Junk Food War: Part One

I was buried in Optimus' chest, removing the traces of Megtraon's blade that still lingered. The ragged edge of the Cybertronian steel blade had left shards embedded in his body, they still caused him pain. I reached past an oil hose and with a slight tug removed a rather large piece. Multiple smaller pieces littered his body.

"Wheelie! Needle nose pliers." I was working on training the small Autobot to be my assistant, that way I could keep working without being interrupted by having to grab tools. Wheelie dropped down a pair of wire cutters, I handed them back up.

"I said needlenose pliers!" I heard a few muttered curses and a chuckle from Optimus before the correct tool fell into my grasp. A small plastic bowl sat by my side, Ironhide had wanted me to keep the pieces of the Cybertronian weapon so he could re-melt them into a new cannon or sword or whatever.

As each one fell into the vessel I could only think of the terrible person who could have done this. Why would anyone want to hurt this kind, not to mention very large, nice guy? But, I digress, being as gentle as I could I worked around his Spark casing, scars from the time he had been dead still standing out. Ironhide had told me the whole story, Mission City, Egypt, everything.

"Hey Optimus! Wheelie! What's up?" Boosting myself off of a piece of metal in him I jumped onto Optimus' chest. A small group of people had walked into the hanger. Wheelie was already motoring towards one of them. Optimus' armor, with a great whirring and hissing, slowly retracted into place as I climbed down the ladder that I had placed against the Autobot-sized table. I shrugged off my oil and sweat covered jacket, letting it cover the toolbox. A messy haired youth cam up, hand extended. His eyes glanced over my body for a few seconds.

"Leo Ponce de Leon Spitz, head of the-real-effin'-deal-dot-com. You've heard of it right?"

"Alisha Grearin, Autobot mechanic. And no." When I told him my job, he looked somewhat startled but quickly hid it behind a smile. There was another boy there, curly brown hair on his head and the stubble of his beard apparent on his face.

"Sam." I moved over to the young woman, dark hair and bright eyes that followed you everywhere. Wheelie was now humping her leg, reaching back on the table I grabbed a squirt bottle and gave him a few shots.

"No, bad Wheelie! No humping! Sorry, I'm working on training him." With a middle digit held firmly in air he wheeled off, Optimus trying hard to suppress a smile.

"That's alright, I'm Mikaela."

"So... you work here or something?" Sam was absentmindedly playing with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Yeah. So why are you here? Don't you live in California or something?"

"Ah, the government had us move out here. They would rather have all the Autobots in one place than having them spread out. We got a nice house out here though and I'm getting to go to ASU for free."

"Well, that's a good thing." I heard a great _thud_ as Optimus stood.

"Alisha, I'm afraid I must leave you for a moment. I will send Ratchet in."

"Alright Optimus." I had long since stopped trying to cause Ironhide to change his mind from getting someone to guard me around the clock. Leo gave me a quizzical glance.

"What's all that about?" I laughed; my ribs still a little sore.

"You wouldn't know it but I had a broken collarbone and a fractured rib yesterday. That Decepticon you got me away from had freakin' dropped me and let me tell you, a twenty foot drop to the ground can hurt like hell. Ironhide blames himself for it and will only leave me alone if Optimus or Ratchet are with me." Another thundering signaled Ratchet had entered the hanger.

"Alisha, here. I altered your watch. It now has a COM link that will connect you to any Autobot and the soldiers on our team allowing you to speak. You will also be able to hear them." I flashed him a smile as I latched it on. It still had its old face, Roman numerals running in a circle.

"How do you turn the COM link on?" Ratchet leaned down and pressed the center of the watch, where the hands intersected. Suddenly I could hear Ironhide cackling, quickly followed by several explosions. I punched the center again and as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

"Whoa, that's cool! Did you guys hear it?" Leo, Sam, and Mikaela shook their heads. "How come they can't hear it?"

"The COM link can only be heard by the person touching it. Not even a Decepticon would be able to hear it."

"Thanks Ratchet!" He gave me a smile, then sat with his back against the wall. Talking with Leo, Sam and Mikaela took up most of the afternoon but finally it was time for dinner. Epps had gone out and returned with several pepperoni pizzas, everyone was going to eat in the Autobots hanger. Lennox wanted to use the break room but Ironhide had begun to warm up his cannons. He quickly dismissed that idea.

The smell of crispy dough, melty mozzarella, grease, and tomatoes sauce quickly began to permeate the air. The group stood around, a pack of wolves just daring one of them to take the first bite of the kill. Sam moved quickly, scooping up two pieces. Soon they was hardly anything left after we had begun to gorge ourselves. A flash of red light up the place as Ratchet scanned one of the few remaining pieces. His optics widened as he analyzed what was in it.

"How can you eat that?" I gulped down a mouthful.

"What? There's nothing wrong with it."

"It's incredibly unhealthy. As your Chief Medical Officer I cannot let you eat this." A look of concern passed between all of us before we shoved as much pizza into our mouths. As we sat down with overly full bellies Ratchet picked up what was left in the boxes and let Ironhide burn it. I reached for a Mountain Dew and slurped it down in one swallow. Leo moaned, cradling his overstuffed stomach. Every one of us was in similar condition, even I groaned, my own stomach feeling terrible.

"Ratchet what did you do? They look like hell." Ironhide had gently lifted me off of the ground, examining me for any illness.

"They did it to themselves, eating such slag like that 'pizza'." I groaned again.

"So, nothing's wrong with them?" Bumblebee questioned, he was now inspecting Sam.

"Besides having too much to eat? No, they're healthy. Although after eating that garbage they call food I'm surprised they're still awake. From now on, no more pizza. I will personally be stocking the food for the base." I groaned again, knowing Ratchet all the junk food would disappear and be replaced by vegetables.

"Alisha, do you want to go back to your room?" Ironhide asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't think I can move, I'll just sleep here." Ironhide nodded before entering his recharge cycle. I gave Ratchet one murderous glare before closing my own eyes. And that was how the Great Junk Food War began.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 1000 hits and 400 visitors! Thank you all for sticking with my story please review!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215.**

**And now the story alerts!**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, ****biteme.1995, whitedino**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, and Lee-Aeront! vanilliathunder215!**

**Please review, it's not that hard to write a few words.**

**Oh, and special thanks to one of my favorite reviewers vanilliathunder215, you also get the oneshot so send me your ideas! Your reviews are helping me fine tune this story and they are really making me ecstatic that you love it so much!**


	8. The Great Junk Food War: Part Two

**VERY SPECIAL REQUEST! I need vanillathunder215 to contact me with your ideas for a oneshot between two of the characters in this story! Please, I would like to now what your ideas are!**

* * *

"Hey! Where's my bacon?"

"My Rice Crispy treats, they're gone!"

"Please God! Send back the pancake mix!" The break room was a scene of mass hysteria as Epps mourned his Rice Crispy treats and Lennox screamed for his pancake mix. I threw vegetables and fruit out of the fridge desperately searching for my bacon. I grabbed an apple and threw it at the door. It opened revealing an ashen faced Sam and Mikaela.

"They took all the food, they took everything." Sam muttered desperation apparent in his voice. Mikaela pulled out an empty Pop Tart wrapper, digging in for a few crumbs that might have been left over. Lettuce, broccoli, bell peppers, all sorts of produce littered the floor. Leo bit into an orange, the only one of us who would eat anything that had replaced our unhealthy and tasty breakfast.

"And how are all of our little soldiers doing?" Ratchet was looking in through one of the windows. Apples, bananas, lettuce and tomatoes flew out of the window smearing themselves all over Ratchet, who now looked like a fruit salad. He had single-handedly brought two of America's finest soldiers, three kids who had saved the world, two of them twice, and a mechanic who worked on giant alien robots to their knees. Over junk food.

"I.... need.... sugar." Leo moaned from his place on the floor. Mikaela was trying to hold back tears while looking at her Pop Tart wrapper. I just stared in shock at the now completely green fridge and empty pantry. Lennox and Epps had tears streaming down their face while holding their bag of Lays that had been full yesterday. Optimus came up to the window, he had to see the reason that the humans were acting so... strange.

"I assume that Ratchet's diet is unappetizing to you? You do need to eat healthier though." Everyone groaned at the word healthy.

"No, no healthy I need grease! I need salt! I need fat!" Sam yelled, and then fell to the floor, exhausted. Optimus gave a small snicker then walked away. Then an idea came, I had stashed food away in my room. Hershey's chocolate, potato chips, jerky, all things unhealthy and wonderfully good.

"Guys, I have food. It's up in my room." The Olympics had nothing on us as we sprinted to my room. Mikaela and Sam quickly drew back the curtains. Sliding across the floor, I reached under the bedspread and pulled out a large plastic box full of junk food. Everyone grabbed some form of food, stuffed their faces and then fell back to chew.

"It-it's-its heaven. Pure and simple heaven." Lennox moaned with two Slim Jims sticking out of his mouth. Epps merely nodded his assent as he shoveled Skittles into his mouth. I began to shove as many cheese balls into my cheeks as I could fit. Mikaela was covered in powdered sugar from Hostess donuts. Leo was alternately chugging Monster and shoving pretzels into his mouth. We were all so preoccupied with the delicious feast in front of us we didn't notice the curtains slowly begin to open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Everyone turned towards a very angry and irate Ratchet. The Chief Medical Officer tapped his foot like a father who had caught his son coming home late. Lennox smiled, shreds of meat in his teeth. Lennox stuck his now rainbow colored tongue out and proceeded to down the rest of a bag of M&M's. Mikaela had slipped into a sugar coma, along with Leo. I slowly chew, savoring the last little bits of the cheese flavor.

"I told you I didn't want you eating slag like this anymore, and what do you do? You eat more of it! You humans always do the opposite of what you are told to! I say don't do this you do it! Skids! Mudflap! Dispose of this... garbage." Ratchet berated us while the food was hauled out. Wheelie stood in the corner trying to make himself look inconspicuous, when suddenly a bolt fell off him. It pinged on the ground producing a high clear note, also causing everyone to look at him.

"KILL HIM!" Leo screamed, taking off after the little Autobot with the rest of us on his heels. He burst out into the hanger, latched onto the back of Optimus' leg begging to be saved from the ravenous mob that was following him. With little hindering we raided my toolbox, grabbing wrenches and hammers. I happened to get my hands on a sledge hammer. With our weapons held high we advanced towards the tiny Wheelie, Leo revving a drill. Sam was suddenly lifted high up as Bumblebee picked him and Mikaela up.

"BEE! Let me down! He has to die!"

"Sam, why are you acting like this?" Optimus questioned, eyebrows headed upward in curiosity.

"Because when people begin to starve they slowly go insane, or turn to cannibalism. The Donnor party got lost in the Sierra Madres and they ate the ones that died. If it comes down to that I say we eat Leo first, he'll put up the least amount of fight." Lennox remarked, causing Leo to try and slowly shrink into the ground.

"But you have food. I should know I stocked the fridge myself." Ratchet mused. Seeing an opening I swung for Wheelie, narrowly missing his head. Sensing that we could actually harm their little friend the Autobots quickly restrained us. I was trapped in Ironhide's fist while Leo was squished in between the Twins.

"We should'a pooped a cap in his ass before all this started." Mudflap said, the squirming college student stuck between him and his brother. Despite our vehement protests the Autobots refused to release us. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and slowly the sugar high that had empowered us leaked out leaving us the empty energy-less shells we had been. With intermediate flashes of red Ratchet scanned all of us, analyzing what had made us crazy.

"What is wrong with them?" Optimus queried.

"Physically, they're fine, if a little starved. Mentally on the other hand... Well, it's nothing a good recharge cycle won't fix." Ratchet said, and with a great mechanical hissing and metallic clinking the Autobots fell into their sleep cycle. Unfortunately the people didn't.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Sam moaned, Bumblebee had grabbed his and Mikaela's legs and was refusing to let them go.

"Who knows? I just won't be able to last much longer." Lennox whined from Ratchet's fist, Epps was caught up in the other one.

"Why don't we get out of here and go to a Wal-Mart or something?" Leo groaned from his prison.

"Wow! You actually said something of value!" Mikaela gave him several sarcastic claps. Luckily the Autobots were heavy sleepers so with a bit of squirming and pushing we were able to extract ourselves. Lennox quickly flashed his I.D and we all piled into and Army van. Unhindered we sped into Phoenix, more specifically a Wal-Mart parking lot. Each of us grabbed a cart. The greeter looked surprised but still managed to say.

"Welcome to Wal-Mart!"

It pretty much came to our ears as.

"Welcome to the Promised Land! Please, gorge yourselves on our supplies of food." All manner of junk food and everything unhealthy food lined the walls. With a sigh of satisfaction we began to fill the carts.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 1000 hits and 400 visitors! Thank you all for sticking with my story please review!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113 and ZootyCutie!**

**And now the story alerts!**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, ****biteme.1995, whitedino, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy and Rika113!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino and Eleniel Thaden!**

**Please review, it's not that hard to write a few words. Oh and Eleniel Thaden thank you for pointing out that confusing bit in the last chapter!**


	9. The Great Junk Food War: Part Three

**The oneshot is up! Vanillathunder215 suggested Ironhide and Ratchet leaning to drive. Heck, that's almost the title. Ironhide and Ratchet Learn To Drive. Read and give me your opinions!**

* * *

Ironhide emerged from his recharge, expecting to find a now sane Alisha asleep in the palm of his hand. Instead he found nothing. As the humans would say, his vision turned red. He unleashed a roar of unimaginable rage, easily waking all of the Autobots. After dismissing a decepticon attack, they immediatly noticed the absence of their human comrades.

"Sam? Mikaela? Where are you guys?" Bublebee wailed, he was on his hands and knees searching every corner of the hanger. But the humans were nowhere to be found.

"Why would she leave Optimus? Why?" Ironhide asked quietly, staring at hands that could no longer hold her, with eyes that could no longer see her, waiting for an answer with audio receptors that could no longer hear her. Optimus was at a loss for words, he merely placed a large hand on his old friend's shoulder. He tried to instill a sense of strength, comfort and security in him. Ratchet was working with something on his wrist panel.

"Optimus, I have a lock on the homing signal from Alsiha's watch. They're in Phoenix." Going into their alt mode the Autobots sped out of base. There was little he guards could do to stop them. Ironhide revved his engine as they continued on the freeway, he'd never let go of Alisha again!

* * *

"Alright your total comes to.... $236.50" the cashier announced. With a smirk Lennox scanned a credit card. The cashier looked back at his screen and handed Lennox back the card.

"Thank you Mr. Galloway. Please come again." Epps could barely contain his laughter as Lennox pocketed the Presidental Liason's credit card. We grunted as we pushed the fully loaded carts toward the sliding doors. I looked out the window, trying to gague how far the van was, instead I saw a black GMC Topkick C4500, a yellow Camero with black racing stripes, a Search and Rescue Hummer, and a blue and red flame-jobbed Peterbilt semi. Crap.

"Guys! Guys they're here!" I reached out and jerked Sam backward, pointing to the Autobots. Epps' laughter died in his throat. My watch began to beep, hesitantly I reached down and pressed the center.

"GET THE HELL OUT HERE!!!!" Ironhide screamed. I flinched, he was that loud.

"Um, I think they're pissed off." I announced, quickly followed by Ironhide flinging, what I believe to be, Cybertronian insults at all of us. More specifically at the 'slagg brained son of a glitch human who came up with this frag-brained idea'. Bublebee revved his engine, as if in agrement.

"Well what are we supposed to do? They'll take the food." Epps declared, grabbing several bags. Everyone looked at Leo.

"What?"

"Well, you're the one came up with this idea." Mikaela said, eyeing the angry Autobots idiling in the parking lot.

"I say we sacrifice Leo to them, maybe they'll leave." I annuonced. Leo was immediatly shoved outside.

"Alisha, I mean all of you. NOW!" Ironhide announced over the COM link. Hesitantly we edged out to join Leo, the carts placed protectivly behind us. The doors on all the autobots opened. Optimus' voice came from inside the semi.

"Get in." Lennox and Epps took the carts, loading them in the back of Ratchet. I think it was just out of spite, he was the one who had taken the fod in the first place. I was the only one in Ironhide.

"Never do that to me again." Ironhide's voice issued from the speakers. He sounded full of regret, and yet he was relieved.

"I-I'm sorry Ironhide. We meant to be back before you woke up."

"Next time, at least tell me."

"Yes Dad." The seatbelt drew itself tighter around me.

"Ironhide, I was just kidding." It gave a little. I gave his dashboard an affectionate pat. The guards waved us through into base, frightened about what will happen to the us. All of us unloaded the bags of groceries and took them to the fridge. We returned to the hanger, shamefaced. Leo hung his head and examined the ground under his feet. With no invitation Ironide picked me up, refusing to let me go.

"Why?" Optimus asked, the only word that could make us cringe. No other questions needed to be asked. Lennox shoved Leo forward.

"His idea!" Lennox delared.

"See! We shoulda popped a cap in his ass." Skids said.

"But, Ratchet. If you keep doing this, we'll keep heading out and getting more." Sam said, folding his arms.

"Maybe, if we agree to eat a little healthier you'll let us keep the junk food." Mikaela suggested. With a sigh of defeat, Ratchet nodded. I gave Ironhide's finger a little hug.

"PARTY!" Leo yelled. The mob of humans made their way to the fridge, eating everything in sight. Nutella, chips, sunflower seeds, anything. Lennox had the idea of getting a projector and putting on a movie in the Autobot hanger. Using sheets I taped and tied a makeshift movie screen together. Ironhide lifted me up high and I was able to secure it to the rafters. With a little bit of arguing we were able to get the projector hooked up to the DVD player and start the movie.

The Disney castle appeared, surmounted against a starry sky. Breathy notes emerged from the PA system, Leo had rerouted it so it was a surround sound system. I settled back against Ironhide's leg, warm and hard, yet soft at the same time. The title appeared in a flash of gold. The Curse of the Black Pearl. You could easily discern our group singing the first lines quietly.

"We pilliage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 2000 hits and 700 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko and Clifjumpersfangirl!**

**And now the story alerts!**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, ****biteme.1995, whitedino, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ****IDoNotSpeakSportsCar and Clifjumpersfangirl!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**Please review, it's not that hard to write a few words**


	10. Contemplation

I yawned, then then tried to bury my head more into the warm, hard surface I was laying on. It was a futile effort, but still I tried. It was so peaceful, quiet and tranquil. My hand slid over the metal of Ironhide's chest, slight whines escaping from where my sweaty hands stuck to the metal. This was all he was, metal, tires, tubes, things I could repair.

No!

No, I can't think like that, he's a person! He has thoughts and feelings and desires. Shaking these melancholy thoughts out of my head, I could only stare at the old Autobot I was laying on. Mutiple scratches and dents decorated his chest, evidence of the many fights he had been in. I should repair them, but he probably wouldn't like it. He often said how proud he was of his battle scars. Looking at his face, he had so many different aspects.

A scar was evident on the right side of his face, I longed to know what it was from. His optics were a dull blue right now, the color they were when he was recharging or surfing the web. How often had those eyes been looking at me? Filled with dissapointment, happiness, anger, joy and possible longing. How many times had my name gone through his processor? I had never had someone depend on me as much as he did. I had never have someone depend on me period.

Weapons were clearly evident all over him, yet he was always so... kind when he was with me. He could have intimidated me, scared me, even chased me away! And yet, he didn't. Sometimes I think that he didn't depend on me, maybe I depended on him. Even my own father had never been so close. Ironhide... even his name was something I'd cling to. It made it seem like he could do anything, conquer any foe, complete any challenge.

I guess you could say he was the first real, complex relationship I had. And probably will ever have. Let's just pretend that I meet a boy, what do I tell him? I live on a secret military base inhabited by giant robots and am watched over by one? I'd get thrown in an asylum, yep. No relationships for me. My Dad, it was more like we were close friends than family. With Ironhide though, I had never had someone so concerned for my safety.

People assumed just by looking at me and what I did, I was strong. The truth is, I'm not. Physically, I am. But mentally, I'm still a very insecure person. I am able to hide it though, a flash of a smile, the way I hold myself. Just those small little things can make people believe the opposite about you. I had lied and manipulated people into believing that I had so much self confidence that it was hard to believe it wasn't coming out of my chest.

My confidence left me when I was about seventeen. It was the first date I had ever had. We went to a movie, had dinner, and it was generally a good time. He had driven up to my house, and just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he hit me. I never reported it.

Usually the fact that I'm about 6'1" and built like a door will frighten people off, but I wanted people to be more scared of me. I never wanted to be hit again. That's why I went into mechanics, you can be intimidating to people because you do what they can't do themselves. I had become a master doing this. But, the Autobots. They were the first people, robot, beings I had been open with.

Optimus had seen I lacked confidence, he did what he could to make me have more of that quality. The Twins knew I needed to have fun so they let me join in their pranks. When I needed some thinking time I easily found it with Sideswipe and Jolt. Feminine companionship was Arcee, Chromia and Flareup's job. Ratchet was like an older brother, always making sure I was safe. But Ironhide, I couldn't explain. I traced doodles in the dirt that coated his chest while contemplating this, highlighting dents, a few wash me's included.

"Alisha, you're awake. Are you feeling better?" Ironhide intoned, I clambered up closer to his face. His optics now were their regular bright blue, trying to gague his emotions all I came up with was care.

"Yeah Ironhide, I'm fine." I could hear regret in my voice, sadness evident in my tone. I didn't want him to hear this.

"You do not sound fine. What's wrong? Is it the Twins again?" He asked, concern clearly coming through his vocal processors.

"No, no it's not the Twins." I said with a weak laugh. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, his body relaxing once he realized I was in no immediate danger.

"Just, you're kind of the first real relationship I've ever had." I was immediatly embaressed, flushing a beet red.

"And that bothers you?" He asked, optics dimming slightly.

"No! Ironhide, God no. I love being with you guys, you're pratically family! I was just being stupid and sentimental for some reason." I hurridly explained, hoping this would make him feel better. His facial plating moved into a slight smile and his optics brightened.

"We all get stupid and sentimental sometimes, when you were gone yesterday I know I was. You're also the first real relationship I've had in a long time." He said, just a taste of nolgastia in his voice. I pressed myself further onto him, one of his hands resting by my side.

"What was the first one?" I asked, curious about who it was.

"It was Chromia, when she first came I thought perhaps I had found someone to be with. Somebody who could care for me and I could care about. I told her and she did not return my feelings." He lost his smile, his optics dimmed and his body sagged slightly.

"Ironhide, you poor guy. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I hunched over, my head hanging between my shoulders.

"No, I'm glad you did. I needed to tell someone." One of his fingers rested on my shoulders, I looked back at him. He had a smile on his face.

"I'm just glad you're here." I said resting my head on my hands and looking at him. He immediatly brightened up, Autobot optics holding my human eyes.

"As am I Alisha, as am I."

"And you know what else?"

"What?"

"You need a bath."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 2000 hits and almost 800 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex and Saphireblu987!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, ****biteme.1995, whitedino, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ****IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex and Saphireblu987!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101 and D00dlebug!**

**Please review, it's not that hard to write a few words**


	11. Holoforms and Car Washes

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

* * *

"Come on Ironhide! It won't be that bad." I begged, looking at him with big sad eyes. The Topkick sternly refused to move no matter what I said. With Sam and Mikaela's help we had managed to convince most of the Autobots to get washed, the only ones who absolutly refused to even play a part in this were Ironhide and Sideswipe. Most of them were enjoying their wash, Optimus was clearly pleased with the towel dry he was getting from several members of the team. Ratchet sat air drying in the sun next to arcee and her sisters. It appears as if they've all gone to sleep. The washing crew stood ready for Ironhide to roll up, but he wouldn't move. I looked back at the topkick, heaving a great sigh.

"Wow, even Bumblebee would do this. He braver than you and he's just a kid." The Topkick roared past me, rolling to a perfect stop in front of the wash team. I knew that would get him. The one thing Ironhide prides himself on is his bravery. As I watched the wash crews begin to hose him down, I could see he was still tense.

I waved off one of the soldiers coming with a bottle of soap and a wash sponge, taking them for myself. I took over, rubbing the suds along his body from the top of his roof to the runners underneath his doors. Seeing that there was little chance that Ironhide would begin shooting the rest of the soldiers cautiously approached and very soon the old Autobot was covered in soap and bubbles. Even though he tried to make it seem like he absolutely hated it, I could easily see that he was relaxed.

"See Ironhide, it wasn't that bad." I murmured as I wiped his driver side door dry. It popped open, an invitation to get in. It was a little strange as he drove himself down the runway to where the other Autobots were, the wheel moving without my hands on it and the pedals accelerating and braking without my feet. He stopped in between Optimus and Ratchet, they fairly shone now that they had received some proper TLC.

There was a flash of blue light and I suddenly wasn't alone in Ironhide. The young man was very tall, probably my height with a black shirt that had silver threads racing through it at random intervals and black camoflague pants. His hair was close cropped, almost military style. Shocking blue eyes stood out from his sharp face, a scar stratching over his right eye. I scrambled backward. I didn't know who this guy was, but, dang he looked like a sexy cowboy.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat, I swatted at him with one hand. Long fingers caught mine and intertwined our hands. He was quite strong as i tried to pull out of his grasp, lean yet strong muscled evident over his body.

"Alisha, do you not recognize me?" He said, his voice the rumble that was Ironhide's yet more human. I could feel my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Ironhide? B-b-but how? You're human!" I spluttered, shocked beyond belief.

"This is my holoform. I figured you might want someone to talk to and humans seem to enjoy it when they have another of their species to talk to. Captain Lennox has often said that it is strange to be talking to a vehicle." He laughed, a deep thundering filled the cab. I smiled back at him, happy for him and happy for once that I didn't have to crane my neck back to meet his eyes. Oh no, I quickly snatched my hand back, I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks.

"Alsiha, what is wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked, his eyes checking me for any sign of injury. I was too embarrassed to speak for a moment but I managed to bring my raging emotions under control.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's just in our world it's unusual for people who are not... how shall I say this? Romantically involved. Yes, people who are not romantically involved do not hold hands. Unless they're family but even then it's rare." I hurriedly explained this, hoping he wouldn't be mad at me. I had forgotten the Autobots were not the most romantically inclined.

"I-I am sorry Alisha. I did not mean to upset you." Ironhide said, looking slightly crestfallen. I smiled and hopped out of the truck, hoping he'd get the clue and follow. He did, I wanted to walk with him and not where I was clinging to his shoulder.

"It's fine Ironhide, I was overreacting. So, I take it you enjoyed your wash?" I said, still smiling at him as our feet thudded dully on the concrete.

"It was, enjoyable." He sighed, stopping.

"And you were against it from the start. I just had to insult you to get you to do it." I giggled.

"You know I'm braver than that sparkling." He growled, evidently his pride had been hurt.

"Oh, 'Hide. I was just egging you on!" I laughed, his face screwed into something of a grimace.

"what did I say about that name?" he snarled, giving me the evil eye.

"'Hide,'Hide'Hide'Hide. 'HIDE!" I taunted, punctuating each one with a small leap into the air. Surprisingly fast for someone that big, I felt his hands grip my waist and soon found myself staring down his back. He had flipped me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back lightly, it was surprisingly firm for being made of light.

"You put me down! Put me down!" I half yelled, half laughed. Ironhide seemed to be enjoying this as he shifted my weight.

"Hey! Put her down!" Lennox's voice rang out, rough and angry. I could just imagine his face, thinking that Ironhide is some infiltrator taking away their mechanic. It was laughable almost, but knowing that Lennox sometimes jumped to conclusions made me remain silent. Ironhide's strong hands gripped me, gently setting me on the floor. I felt Lennox's hand grip me and pull me back, he's terribly overprotective.

"Will, Will let me go! He's fine." I griped, hoping that he actually knew that this _was _Ironhide. I sauntered back over to my friend, guardian, whatever you wanted to call him.

"But, Alisha! Who is he?" Lennox asked, gesturing to Ironhide with wave.

"It's Ironhide! He's like this so he can spend some time with me!" I explained, cocking an eyebrow at Lennox. He sheepishly nodded, looking slightly disappointed. I think he was hoping for a little bit of a fight.

"Well, that was an interesting experience." Ironhide said, casting one last look at Lennox. We wandered a little bit more, him telling me more about Cybertron and me giving him alittle more insight into what humans have done with cars in the past hundred years. Soon the time had flown by and we were sitting in the bed of his truck mode, watching the sunset.

"That's why people put up with everything here. The heat, the noise, the people. It's all for this. You can't find it anywhere else." I muttered, pointing at the horizon. The golden globe of the sun was just beginning to set, transforming the sky into a sea of yellow, red, orange and blue at the ends. I looked over at Ironhide, he was staring at the sunset, unconscious of anything else. He looked so... majestic. I placed my hand over his, interlacing our fingers. He turned, barely aware of the sunset now.

"WOOO! LOOK AT IRONHIDE AND HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

And that disrupted our private little moment. Leo was perched on one of the Twins, his hands cupped around his mouth. Ironhide launched himself off, his legs destroying the distance between him and Leo. He hauled the college student down, capturing him in a headlock. I laughed as Leo tried in vain to extract himself from Ironhide's, well, iron grip.

"Leo, what are you doing? If you pissed off Ironhide I'm not saving your ass." Sam said, coming out from behind Bumblebee with Mikaela at his side. I launched my self down from the side of the GMC Topkick, landing lightly on my feet.

"Oh, just a little fun." Ironhide said, releasing Leo to stop him from actually choking.

"Actually we were hoping that you guys would be willing to play cards with us." Mikaela said, fanning out a Bicycle card deck. Linking arms with Ironhide I smiled and nodded. He glanced at me.

"I don't know how to play cards." He whispered, his lips barely an inch from my ear.

"Don't worry," I said, falling in stride with him. "I'll teach you."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 2000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai and autobotleader101!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, and autobotleader101!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter and blue-eyed-wondergirl!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! **

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime!**

**Please review, it's not that hard to write a few words**


	12. Playing Cards with a Decepticon

"The name of the game is Bullshit." Leo announced, shuffling the deck. I gave a slight laugh at the cliche line. Optimus and Bumblebee had activated their holoforms to play with us. Optimus was tall, broad shouldered with red hair and like all the Autobots blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with yellow flames on the shoulder and blue jeans. Bublebee has the exact opposite, lithe and lean. He had a short crop of blonde hair and wore a yellow shirt with black cargo pants. I sat next to Ironhide, in between him and Optimus.

"Okay, the way you play this game is the rank must be one above the rank played by the previous player, from ace to king and back again. The player selects the cards to play, announces how many are being played and their rank like say two fours, and places them face down in the pile in the center. If the you do not actually have the cards needed to play at least one of the correct rank, you are still required to play, and so must bullshit, hence the name of the game. It is fine to bluff when you do have cards of the given rank, for example, by playing and announcing "two Kings" when you have only one, or announcing "two Kings" and you can play two of any other card. But if somebody calls Bullshit on you, and they were right you have to take all the cards in the pile. If you didn't Bullshit then they get the cards." I hastily explained, anxious to play.

"One ace." Sam proclaimed, dropping the first card. The game progressed rapidly, the pile growing bigger and bigger.

"One ten!" Bumblebee excitedly put down his last card, obviosly pleased to think he had won.

"Bullshit!" I said, the end of it turning into a laugh. I flipped over the card, a jack. Bumblebee's image flickered, before turning red. I have never heard so many human and Cybertronian curses mixed together. Ironhide and Optimus looked on, their mouths dropping open after a paticular nasty curse directed at me and my intelligence. I reached over and pressed my watch, hoping to catch Ironhide's reaction.

**"FOR THE SAKE OF PRIMUS! LET ME SHOOT HIM!!!"** Ironhide screeched, his deep voice sounding like he was trying to restrain himself.

**"No Ironhide, we can't harm Bumblebee. He's just a sparkling."** Optimus laughed, clearly he thought Ironhide was overreacting. Suddenly a red light flashed, on and off. The autobots holoforms immediatly flickered off. I leaped up, spinning around to look for Ironhide.

**"Alsiha, I know you have your COM link on. Get out to the runway. Make sure Sam and Mikaela stay there.****"** Optimus' voice came through. I relayed the orders to Sam and Mikaela, before sprinting to the runway. Arcee and her sisters were in their bike guise and rolling into the cargo hold of a large C-17. Two of the large army planes rested on the runway, plenty of space for the Autobots and the N.E.S.T team. Optimus and Ironhide rested side by side, waiting to roll into the hold. I placed my hand on Ironhide's door, hoping to find some reason for this sudden departure.

"Ironhide, what is going on?" The whole scene was organized chaos, the soldiers strapping themselves into the belly of the planes.

"Decepticon. They spotted one in London." Ironhide growled, his voice crackling through the speakers. Revving his engine he rolled up the ramp to the floor of the plane. Optimus opened his passenger door for me.

"Do not be alarmed if Ironhide doesn't talk much, he enjoys the concentration he gets before a mission," Optimus' deep bass fairly shook the inside of the truck. "Please, feel free to rest while we head to London. I do not mind if you prefer to sleep in me." I gave a hesitant nod before leaning backwards. So much was happening. A Decepticon. Ironhide becoming distant. Getting flown halfway around the world. It was quite a while before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Alisha, Alisha. Wake up." I was jolted out of my sleep by Optimus. The immense engine noise of the plane had dissappeared, it seemed much more hollow now. The other Autobots and soldiers had left. Cautiously I stepped out of Optimus' cab, not yet ready to leave his side but I didn't need to be in him. The cargo ramp was down and he quickly accelerated on and off of it. Once freed from the constricting height of the plane he transformed back into his bipedal form. I looked around, gravel, grass and runways were all I saw.

"So, this is London?" I queried, hoping for an answer from Optimus. He lowered his hand, I climbed in holding onto his thumb. From his height I could easily discern that this was in fact London, but an empty London. Suddenly an explosion ripped through the strange silence, a massive shape falling backwards. Several lighter shapes followed it, weaving in between it with skill and grace. Arcee, Chromia and Flareup. One of them was flung backward by their enemies fire, landing on a building. I could feel Optimus tense.

"Go! Go and help them!" I told him, pointing at the explosions that were beginning to dominate the city.

"No, I guard you. I cannot let Ironhide down." He murmmered, trying to calm me down. Another Transformer joined in the fight, Sideswipe. The huge shape threw him away too, flattening a whole row of houses.

"Optimus! They need you! Go!" I screamed, gesturing towards the battle that was raging. Ironhide and Ratchet now made an appearence, spreading cover fire for the convoy of army vehicles that began to pour fire onto their enemy. He fired back, hitting Ironhide in the shoulder before the older Autobot got off a shot, completely destroying his adversary's gun.

The Decepticon was not down quite yet. With a metallic yell he grabbed the closest Autobot, Flareup, and pitched her half a mile away. While the Decepticon was distracted, Ironhide loosed the fatal shot. His head landing several feet away from his body, the massive robot keeled over. I placed my hand on my chin, barely ware that my heart was racing. I sobbed, a few tears coming out in the process.

"It's dead, right?" I gasped, barely aware where I was. Optimus nodded, hoses hissing and gears whirring. Arcee and Chromia retrived Flareup from where she had fallen. From what I could see she looked fine except for a few dents in her body. With great thundering steps Optimus ventured towards the others, handing me off to Ironhide. I clambered up his arm to the place where his neck met his shoulders, warm, small and close enough to him so that I didn't even have a remote chance of falling.

"Is she okay?" I asked Ratchet, casting an anxious glance at Flareup. Ratchet examined the femme's body for a few minutes before giving a definite nod.

"She's fine, banged up, but fine." He announced, the tension slowly easing out of all the Autobots. The convoy of Hummers looked incredibly small from my perch on Ironhide, the place where he had been shot looked like an ugly wound. Yet he acted like it didn't bother him. I could see the hoses and metal begin to reconnect, evidence he was diverting most of his remaining power to healing. Lennox conversed with Optimus quickly, and the time seemed to fly as we were loaded back into the planes and were flown away.

I never left Ironhide during the whole ride back home.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 3000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, and BabyBumblebee17!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, and guardian of vampires!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl and Roxasheart654!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! **

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime!**

**_Whew, now that all the thanks are out of the way I have a little announce ment to make. Whoever gives the 65th review will get to have a oneshot written between their two favorite characters! I know i had a oneshot prize before but you people have such great ideas that I love to write! So get out there and review! OH! One more thing, if any of you would like to make fanart of this story and put it up on deviantart I would love that! You could even get a cameo.... well you could!_**


	13. Declerations

**Well, I am updating a day early. There was a chapter today in a story that I HAD liked, but Ironihde died in it and the author stated that there was no way they were bringing him back. I CAN'T HAVE THAT!!!!! I had to write some IronhidexAlisha fluff just to make the world seem right again. I've taken your selections in and have made the chapter longer. ENJOY AND IRONHIDE WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!!**

* * *

I pulled my knees up under my chin, a slight shudder running through me. I had had another nightmare, a replay of the worst case scenario in London. The Decepticon with the angular head and claw-like fingers had appeared again, killing all of the Autobots. I had just woken as one clawed hand had begun to strangle me. Why does this guy keep appearing? Is it a warning? am I supposed to try and prevent this from happening? In thie silence, aside from the engine noise of the plane, I tried to find an answer. Nothing. No thoughts came. No insightful visions flashed before my eyes. I shuddered remembering the massive entity that had entered my dreams.

"Alisha, are you feeling alright?" Ironhide's voice rumbled. I leaned back further in the driver's seat, trying to find some solace with my friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-I just had a bad dream, that's all." I said, dearly hoping that he wouldn't ask what my dream was. He didn't. We just sat there in companionable silence. He seemed calm, I was not. I needed to know who the mech in my dreams was. I needed to know if he was Megatron.

"Ironhide, can you show me what Megatron looks like? I need to see." I burst out suddenly.

"Alisha, you don't-" Ironhide began.

"Yes I do. I need to know if he has been the one in my dreams." I stated firmly. The rearview mirror glowed slightly, projecting an image onto the console. Tall, angular with the claws that had ended so many of my friends lives, well, dream lives. The picture flickered before it shut off.

"Thank you, Ironhide." I said, letting the silence settle again.

"Is he the one that's been haunting your dreams?" Ironhide questioned. I nodded.

"He will never get to you. I will die before he gets his hands on you." He declared, the seatbelt winding itself protectivly around me.

"Ironhide you can't do that. I won't let you." I laughed, he sounded like some love-struck Prince Charming telling his Princess that everything will be alright.

"Alisha, I will never let anyone hurt you." He said, the radio booming with his voice.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're in love with me." I laughed giving his dashboard an affectionate pat.

"I just don't want to see you harmed. You are... important to me." Ironhide said rather sheepishly.

"Same here Ironhide, same here." We rode for about an hour, before the plane descended to the runway. Sam and Mikaela were buzzing with questions, I deflected them toward Lennox. I could still feel myself shaking from the events in London. I paused halfway up the stairs, what if Ironhide had been hit near his spark? What if that Decepticon had killed him. Would I be able to live with myself for keeping Optimus from helping? Would I be able to live?

"Hey 'Lisha! You fine?" Lennox asked, he had come up behind me on the stairs.

"Just, just thinking. That's it." I stammered.

"Oh, I know that look. You're thinking about the fight. How if it had ended differently what you would have done." Lennox sighed, sitting on a stair and patting the spot next to him. I sunk down, looking at the veterened soldier.

"I just, what if Flareup had pierced her neck lines? What if Sideswipe had impaled himself on one of his swords? So many things could have gone wrong." I rushed, all my fears from the fight spilling out of me.

"What if Ironhide had been killed?" I breathed, a tear leaking out of my eye. The worst thing that could have happened.

"Don't worry, nobody was killed or injured badly. It's fine." He stated, putting his arm around my shoulders. I took a shaky breath. He's right, nothing happened that can't be fixed. Everything was fine.

"Thanks Lennox. You're right, nothing too bad happened. Besides, I have some work to do tomorrow." I laughed, finally free from my worries. Still laughing I fell onto my bed. He was right! I don't need to worry! I'm still here, Optimus is still here, Ratchet's still here, Ironhide's still here! Ironhide! I need to thank him, he, he's so. So... My laughter died in my throat. What was wrong with me, I-I can't like him!

He's an Autobot, an alien robot for God's sake! No, no. I'm not in love with him. He's just a friend. But when I'm with him, everything seems so right. The way he cares about me, the innocence he had about Earth romance. Everything. I looked out the window at him, him staring at me. I gave a slight wave. He waved back, a small smile crossing his face. I activated my watch, I needed to talk to him.

**"Ironhide, do you want to go on a walk?" **I asked, knowing full well that the N.E.S.T team would trust me with him.

**"Sure Alisha. Here, get in my hand."** He placed his servo near the window, I stepped into it glad that I knew he would never drop me. At least not on purpose. He moved out of the hanger, avoiding Optimus and the other recharging Autobots and into the starlit night. He stopped, staring at the heavens.

"Ironhide, I've been thinking. When I'm with you, everything seems right. The world is brighter, the sun seems to shine warmer, and you.... you make me so happy. I-I like you. Not just as a friend." I said haltingly. I wasn't ready to tell him that I loved him. He paused in his contemplation of the heavens.

"Alisha, I like you too. But are you sure you would not prefer a member of your own species?" He said, fingers clenching on his other fist.

"No, no! I can't, I won't have anyone else," I said climbing up his arm, "I want no one else but you! You-you make me so happy! I need you, when you're not here my whole world soen't seem right. But are you sure you don't want a member of your own species?" I settled myself onto his shoulder, eye level with him.

"No, didn't we have this conversation before?" He sighed, looking at me.

"I believe we did, so... how do we go about this? I mean, just imagine what everyone at base would think?" I said, biting my lower lip. I could just hear the soldiers making fun of me for liking Ironhide.

"So we don't tell them and if they do find out, it's nothing these won't quiet." He chuckled, showing off his cannons.

"I know I wouldn't want to go against those." I laughed, he was good at solving problems. I leaned closer to his face, giving him a quick peck on his facial plating.

"But, what do you think Optimus would think? I can just hear his voice. _Ironhide! What did I tell you, an Autobot getting romantically involved with a human! Primus!_" He said, doing a very bad impression of he leader.

"You really think I sound like that Ironhide?" A deep booming voice came from behind. I almost fell off of his shoulder, trying to hide my laughter and my embaressment. Optimus Prime stood behind us, metallic noises coming as he tapped his fingers.

"No, no sir." Ironhide said, his cannons powering down.

"Now, what were you two talking about? I want to know Ironhide." Optimus said, eyeing me cautiously.

"We, we came out here because Ironhide and I..... well, we, uh, like each other." I said hurridly, hoping he'd miss the end. He didn't. He laughed.

"It's not funny! Optimus stop laughing, please! The rest of the base will come!" I begged, giving him the big, sad, droopy eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. It was rude. I can see you two together, you're made for each other. And I understand if you want it to be a secret." He said, smiling warmly. I leaned back against Ironhide, pleased with the result.

"Alisha, I do want to have a word with Ironhide about this. A private word." Optimus stated, clearly eyeing the base and then me. Reluctantly Ironhide set me down, I gave him a slight wave as I jogged back to base. I was so happy Ironhide, even Optimus approved.

* * *

"Primus, Ironhide, it took you long enough!" Optimus declared clapping his weapon's specialist on the back.

"Sir?" Ironhide queried, a puzzled look fixed on his facial plating.

"You really think I'm that dense? I knew it the first time I saw you with her, you looked like your spark was about to burst." Optimus said, clearly pleased his old friend had found someone to be with, even if the feme was human.

"Thank you, sir. I-It means much to me that you are not angry about this." Ironhide stammered, trying to hide the fact that he was flustered.

"Angry? No, I'm not angry but some of the other soldiers at the base might be. Have you seen the way they look at her? I swear, a decent pair of mamary glands can bring this whole place to a schreeching halt." Optimus chuckled, it was true. Alisha may not have noticed it but the other members of the N.E.S.T team had always kept their eyes on her, several had discrete crushes on her. One had made a small altar to her in his room, he kept it hidden from even his friends.

"Sir, if I may?" Ironhide questioned.

"By all means." Optimus smiled, wanting to know what was on Ironhide's mind.

"I have no knowledge of the human customs when it somes to this area of romance. How am I to.... learn what to do?" Ironhide trailed off, not wanting to embaress himself anymore.

"Hmm, that is a predicament. Perhaps Sam might know." Optimus chuckled, begining the short walk back to base with his friend.

Sam was about to get the trip of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 3000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991 and TFSTARFIRE!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000 and TransformersLover95!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95 and Isis the Sphinx!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime!**


	14. Shopping

"Alisha! You're not playing with me are you? But, how would everything... you know, work? In the bedroom?" Mikaela questioned, eyeing me in a way that could only mean one thing.

"Mikaela, I am not sleeping with Ironhide. I swear on my life. I just like him." I moaned, flushing a beet red. She had managed to convince Lennox to lend us Sideswipe for a day so we could go clothes shopping. I. Hate. Clothes. Shopping. Books, books I'm good with. Clothes, the trying on, the sizes, the 'oh, I don't know, do I look sexy enough?' factor. To much to worry about. I groaned as she threw another top on the rapidly growing pile of clothes.

"Sooo, is he going to be like your boyfriend?" She questioned further, holding a top up for my opinion. I nodded and it was hung on one of my arms. Once she realized I had a secret it had taken her less than five minutes to pry it out of me. Damn her and her puppy dog face. Pulling me towards the fitting rooms she shoved several tops into my hands and directed me to an open room.

"Try the pink one first, that would look so cute on you!" She ordered, referring to a heinous pink v-neck. Regretfully I pulled my old, well loved, aquamarine shirt off replacing it with a top that unveiled the top quarter of my bust. I opened the door, not even willing to meet her eyes. She immediately rejected it, directing me to try on a black satin top. I put it on, loving the feel of the satin against my skin. I moved slightly, turning the shoulders to a shiny, slinky silver, the kind you can only get when a black shirt is exposed to great amounts of light.

"Oh my God! It's so cute! You have to get it, hurry up so we can go get a necklace for it or something!" She exclaimed rapidly. I gladly shoved on my old top and grabbed a few more tops that I had liked before we went accessory hunting. Mikaela perused the gold, looking for something that would stand out against her skin. My fingers brushed over silver articles of jewelery, each more elaborate than the next. Medium paced country music boomed from a speakers set into the ceiling.

_Forget Pink and purple paisleys  
little mellow-yellow daisies  
Ain't no pot of gold in her rainbow  
Her favorite color is ..Chrome_

_Her favorite color is...chrome  
That girl is all about chrome  
She sure loves chrome_

I hummed along with Trace Adkins, the mellow voice mixing perfectly with the guitar and drums. I picked up a silver chain, very beautiful. Silver is quite like chrome, at least color wise. A lone charm rested in the center of the necklace, a square. No embellishments, no jewels embedded in the center. Just a square. But, silver is fairly easy to shape. I could do it with my knife, yes, that would be perfect! Mikaela was almost squealing with glee over the clothing that was charged to the Army. Well, more specifically to Presidental Liason Galloway. Lennox hadn't quite stopped having fun with his credit card and had given it to us.

"Oh, you know what else we should do! It's almost Halloween, we need costumes!" She announced as we made our way to the indoor forum of the mall. Glass skylights let in the sun, reflecting off of the earth toned walls and amazingly different colored storefronts. I laughed along as we passed over the cheapo costume store into a more, custom one. She lifted a pure white Cleopatra costume to me. I placed one hand on my head, feigning sadness.

"Nah." She said, replacing it on the rack. We browsed through the costumes, each one we picked out more ridiculous than the last. Finally I picked up a vintage dress. It was a deep red burgandy dress, black lace foaming out around the hem and the corset part. Excitedly I showed it to Mikaela then went to try it on. It hugged my bust, falling flatteringly down my hips to rest several inches above the floor.

"Oh. My. God. That's fantastic! You look so beautiful!" She exclaimed, holding something behind her back.

"You think?" I said twirling around, causing the dress to balloon around my legs.

"Yes! Yesyesyes! Here, put this on." She pressed something into my hand. It was a large red feather attached to a red leather band, red beads sewn into the side of the leather. I set it on my head, completing the look of the 1800's prostitute. Mikaela had also gotten a costume, a beautiful red Aphrodite ensemble. Shopping bags dangling from our hands we made our way to the food court, me preferring a graceful garlic pretzel from Wetzel's Pretzels and her a chicken sandwich from Chick-Fil-A.

"What are you doing here?" I heard her yell, I quickly paid for the pretzel and rounded the corner. She was standing in front of an older man with hair beginning to gray at the roots. An old white shirt covered his chest with khaki pants below, his mouth was open in shock.

"Mikaela, you alright?" I questioned casting an eye at the man, if he did something he's getting the ass kicking of his life.

"Who's your frind here, Mikaela?" he asked, casting a questioning eye at me. I gave a slight growl/huff combination.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Simmons this is Alsiha, Alisha, Simmons." She said, nodding towards him and then me. I narrowed my eyes before nodding. I did not like this man already and it had been five minutes since I met him. I tore another bite off of my pretzel, gnashing it to bits in my mouth.

"So you work with our uh, big friends?" He said, knowing full well we couldn't say Autobots in public.

"Yes." I had restricted my answers to the basest of comments, not willing to give this man any more information than he needed. Well, needed by my standards.

"I did to for awhile, then her boyfriend but her whole kibosh on me." He said, ripping ham from his sub. I grunted. I didn't like the fact he was so inquisitive, like he was trying to trick me into giving him information only I should know. Awkward silence prevailed as we ran out of topics.

"Well, Mikaela it was nice to see you again. Pleasure to meet you Alisha." He said, whisking away his tray and himself out of hearing range. Chattering away Mikaela and I went back out into the parking lot, finding Sideswipe with little problem. It wasn't like everyone had a silver Corvette that had an English accent.

"You know what we should do? We should have a Halloween party at base. It would be so cool, all the soldiers and maybe even the Autobots could dress up." Mikaela sighed wistfully. I nodded in agreement, it would be fun. I could just see Ironhide in a clown's costume, then I dissolved into hysterical laughter. Sideswipe dropped Mikaela off at her house, a nice little two story place in a suburb. Two loud trucks zoomed by, headed the opposite way of where we were heading.

* * *

"**So, Sam lives around here?**" Ironhide questioned as Optimus drove through a suburb. Trees lined the streets only interrupted by driveways and winding sidewalk. It was peaceful place, quite unlike the events of Sam's life. Activating their holoforms, Ironhide and Optimus approached the doorway. A plain white door stood out against the red brick. Raising a finger, Optimus pressed the doorbell. a slight clattering was heard and a flustered Sam stood there.

"Ironhide, Optimus! What do you want?" He asked, eyeing the two Autobots.

"We need you to... answer some questions Sam." Optimus said, tacturn as ever. Gesturing for them to come in, Sam moved out of the way. Ironhide and Optimus strode in, preferring to stand about the small confines of Sam's living room.

"So, what questions?" Sam muttered, fiddling with a magazine cover.

"I need to know how, oh Primus, how one would go about courting another of your species." Ironhide said, cursing afterwards.

"Wait, you came to me for date advice?" Sam questioned, his jaw dropping open. The very idea of a human and a Cybertronian! He struggled to hold in his laugh as Ironhide and Optimus argued back and forth rapidly in Cybertronian.

"Stubborn aft, it is him and Alisha I am referring to Sam. They are seeking to persue a relationship of romanitc intrests but we have no knowledge of this aspect of human culture." Optimus explained, silently and not so silently cursing his weapon's specialist.

"You? And Alisha?" Sam seemed flabbergasted, staring at Ironhide. The old Autobot gave a mechanical growl.

"I-I can't really give you any advice besides, I don't know, be yourself? Take her to a movie?" Sam suggested, silently praying that they would leave before Ironhide did something violent. Seemingly satisfied, the Autobots nodded their thanks before leaving. The Topkick and Peterbilt sped away, leaving Sam scratching his head.

"Ironhide and Alisha, too rich. Too rich."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 3000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei and Mitzuti!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219 and Autumn Jester of Nevermore!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine and autobots1219!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime!**


	15. 1st Date

**I hope you guys like the new pename I have, I think it fits my personality right now. I'm trying something new and having the Point Of View (POV) switch around a bit. tell me your opinion on this. Oh, and I'm posting a poll on my profile for what Optimus' Halloween costume should be. I would do Ironhide's but I already know what I'm doing with him.**

* * *

Ironhide's POV

"Alisha, I was, well, I was wondering if you would, uh, like to, umm, go to a, ah, movie with me?" I repeated this to myself as I stood outside her door. With a groan I sank to my knees.

"I've shot Megatron, killed multiple Decepticons and yet I can't ask a human out!" I moaned, dropping my holoform head into my hands. It wasn't as if this was a hard thing to do even! But, being her guardian, liking her, everything had come together in one, big clusterfrag. She was just so.. so, incredible. She is so like me, yet totally different at the same time. Strong, independent, stubborn sometimes. Everything I could want, yet everything that was so hard to get.

"Ironhide! Ironhide, what's wrong?" There she was, her hand placed on my shoulder. Her brown eyes flashing with concern, curiosity and even anger. I drew in a deep breath, inhaling the scent that she had. Sage, coconut, and the faintest tinge of diesel. It was not at all an unpleasant odor. what would she think of my patheticness? Would she hate me for it?

"No, I mean, nothing's wrong. I-I wasjustwonderingifyouwantedtoseeamoviewithme." I still can't believe I was able to get it out in one breath. Or get it out at all. I cast my eyes down to the floor, unwilling to meet her eyes and be let down.

"Sure! Sound like fun!" Her melodious voice issued forth, lifting me from my despair. Intertwining our hands we descended to the hanger, me helping her into the passenger seat of my alt form. As my body roared to life, I could feel my Spark in my holoform chest beating with the rhythm of the engine. The soldiers knew better than to ask where I was going, they assumed I was on a special mission from Optimus or something like that. I hesitated slightly before putting one of my arms around her shoulders. She looked at me, giving me that smile.

That smile.

* * *

**Alisha's POV**

It was sunset when I heard him, groaning and insulting himself outside my door. Hurriedly I swept the flyers Mikaela and I had been working on under my bed, they were for the Halloween party but we didn't want anyone to find them. Feeling rather self-conscious I checked myself, making sure my hair was in place and that I didn't have any mascara running down my face. No, I hadn't been crying it was hot so I sweating.

"Ironhide! Ironhide, what's wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. His holoform was slouched on the floor, looking somewhere between miserable and elated. I tried to make him feel better just through touch, sending positive energies or some weird mumbo jumbo through my hand.

"No, I mean, nothing's wrong. I-I wasjustwonderingifyouwantedtoseeamoviewithme." I jerked back a little, trying to understand the last bit of his scentence. Go to a movie with Ironhide, sounds like fun. Wonder if he wants to go see Inglorious Bastards or another war movie.

"Sure! Sound like fun!" His head lifted, looking at me with something between praise and thinking that I'm a goddess. I grasped his large hand firmly as we made our way down the stairs to the hanger. Optimus had called all the other Autobots out on the pretence of showing them a rock with Cybertronian glyphs on it. He himself had made the stone, it was an attempt to get Skids and Mudflap to learn how to read. No one was around to see us as we made our way to the real Ironhide. Like a Princess getting I her carriage he helped me up, one hand still holding mine.

He quickly reappeared in the driver's seat, looking so badass it was hard for me not to start drooling at the sight of him. The Topkick roared out of the hanger, quickly making its way to the freeway and beyond. I felt a slight weight adhere itself to me. He had his arm around my shoulders. I looked over and smiled, he flashed a grin in return.

We did end up seeing Inglorious Bastards, it was hard to tell who was more involved in the violence. Ironhide or me. Munching on popcorn we made our way back to his alt mode. He seemed to be in good spirits after watching people get blown up for two hours. A crowd had gathered around it, only through jostling a good many and flinging threats their way was Ironhide able to get through it. I was close on his heels, getting through before they could close up again. Then I gasped, choked on a piece of popcorn and almost passed out.

Eggs covered every inch of him, orange and black crepe paper draped around the windows, and dents sprawled across the cover for his dual wheels. Written on the windshield was 'Have a Happy Halloween Slagger!'. I looked back at Ironhide, he was slowly turning red and crumpling the soda can he had in his hand. I placed a hand on him, steering him to the driver's side and making sure he was in before I joined him. I could barely hear the roar of the jet engine that flew overhead as my blood pounded in my ears.

Whoever did this would pay, oh yes they would pay.

* * *

**Starscream's POV**

It was too good a chance to pass up. I know Lord Megatron has ordered me to be covert about watching them but his body sitting there was like bait to a fish, I had to do something. I still do not see what is so important about this girl. Sure she has knowledge but she is a fleshling! Only good for target practice. This had passed through my mental processors many times during the nights I had been watching their base.

I was all ready to attack it and take her by force while shooting up the Autobots but noooooo. We have to do things Megatraon's way. 'No Starscream, there are few of us if we attack them they will take us out and we will not get her. It would be better to do it covertly, steal her away when no one is looking.' Yes Lord Megatron, because on this frag-brained planet we are so convert. Ugh, I hated the fact that Soundwave was keeping a satellite tuned to every audio that went into and came out of the base but he was unable to get a visual. How hard is it to get a video of something?

I had been living in the mountains watching these pathetic beings running to and fro, they do have some good ideas though. Egging cars, T.P'ing, good things to annoy people with. I had activated my holoform while leaving my body back in a secure location. Not willing to pay these disgusting creatures, I stole the eggs, crepe paper and a car marker. It was little trouble to mess with his body while he was away.

"This is just the begining Ironhide, just the begining."

* * *

**Alisha's POV**

As soon as I had shut the door he turned off the hologram. The fact that he was angry was obvious as he revved his engine at the crowd. Parting like the Red sea they left the scene of the crime.

"Ironhide, I'm sorry about you getting egged. Maybe when we get back to base I can work on getting it off?" I asked, sincerely hoping he wasn't too pissed off. A static growl echoed through the silence of the cab, I'm going to say that it was a yes. The other Autobots were in a deep recharge by the time we got back. I hurridly collected some vinegar and some other supplies and set to removing the eggs.

"Alisha, I'm sorry that I would not speak to you. It was rude." His deep voice came from the speakers, a hint of sadness prevelent. I had finished removing the egg and he was none worse for the ware but now I set on the paper, ripping and tossing it aside.

"Oh, it's fine. I would have been mad to if this happened to me." I said, scraping my foot on the ground to get a particularly sticky section off me. The dents came out easy, nothing a hammer couldn't fix. I jumped onto his hood and began washing off the writing. It couldn't of been a person that did this, it had to be a mech, only they would know the word slagger. And none of the Autobots would do it because Ironhide would kick their afts so far into the sky they wouldn't come down. I explained my thoughts to Ironhide.

"It must have been one of them, there hasn't been any Decepticons around here." He mumbled, seeming to fall into his thought sas I worked harder to get the marker off. the topkick fairly shone now, not a single trace of egg or the other damage that had been done to it. Ironhide's holoform appeared next to me, holding out a hand. I clasped it, my own small hand covered by his large one. We slowly walked through the base, not a word spoken but just enjoying the feeling that there was no way anything could happen now. He stopped in front of the door to my room, looking down again.

"I had a great time tonight Ironhide, it was really fun." I said, giving him a peck on the lips. He grasped me in a bear hug, giving me a kiss too. Oh, what a nice guy.

* * *

**Ironhide's POV**

She. Kissed. Me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 4000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti and Ironhide FLY!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore and Ironhide FLY!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY and Rika113!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime!**


	16. Dancing

"I see no problem with us participating in your Halloween special. In fact, it would be rather fun." Ratchet said, Optimus watching for his opinion. With his consent the Autobots had agreed to go trick-or-treating with us before the dance. Mikaela had sweet talked Lennox into allowing us to use the hanger for the party. It was Halloween night, three hours before the dance. Seeking something to do Mikaela had suggested that we go have a little fun, getting candy and walking our legs off.

With whoops of joy we piled into several of the Autobots, Sam as a pirate, Leo as Superman and me and Mikaela in our costumes. I got put in Optimus, Leo by my side.

"Sooo, got a date for the dance?" He asked, making it sound like we're in high school. He is so shallow that it is not even funny.

"No." In truth I did have a date, Ironhide and I couldn't exactly tell everyone what was going on. Sam thinks Mikaela doesn't know and Mikaela thinks Sam doesn't know, that will be interesting to watch play out.

"You want one?" He asked, trying to put his arm around me as Optimus drove to one of the more higher class suburbs around Phoenix.

"No." I said, shrugging his arm off of me.

"Oh come on, you got to want one! Isn't in some unwritten code that girls always have to have dates to dances?" He said, placing his hand over mine.

"There's an unwritten that we can hit creeps who try to hit on us and not get arrested." I growled back, tired of him. With a slight gasp he pulled back his hand and resumed riding in silence.

"Sorry, it's just.... wow. You look really good and you're smart and hot and.... hot." He said, after thinking a little bit to try and find a synonym for hot and good looking. Pulling into a legal parking space, so like him, Optimus opened the door allowing us to get out. I managed to climb don without ripping my skirt but lost my balance getting off the last step. Strong arms caught me, familiar and warm.

"Easy there Alisha. Don't need you getting hurt." Ironhide chuckled, lifting me back to my feet. A black Stetson with a silver feather rested on his head, black chaps with silver fringe covered his jeans and silver spurs clinked his every step. God, he was so.... to quote Leo, hot. Black and silver looks really good on him. Most of the Autobots didn't step far out, costume wise. Optimus was a trucker, Ratchet was a paramedic and Bee was of course, a bee.

Forming into a group we debated over going farther away and coming back to where we were parked or going from right where we were. We decided on the first option, easier to remember the first way to go. Keeping our eyes peeled for the best houses, ones that people had decorated so much looking would make you taste candy, we walked down street after street. Our first victim was a white fenced house, people had just left a bowl of candy out. Grasping handfuls of candy we deposited them in pillowcases we had brought.

As we progressed farther down the street the pillowcases got heavier and heavier. People seemed surprised to see people our age trick or treating but in the spirit of the holiday they gave us candy. Ironhide seemed oblivious to the fact that single women gave him more candy, and better types. I swear at one house I got an Almond Joy and he got a King Sized Hershey bar.

"I think you're crazy, they gave us all the same candy." He said, examining the contents of his bag. We had arrived back at base an hour before the dance, Sam, Mikaela and Leo headed off to trade candy. Optimus and ratchet had turned their loot to Ironhide and we had gone up to my room to examine the haul. Bee had followed Sam to trade off his candy. I held out a Butterfinger, he held out a large bag of Reese's Pieces.

"You're the worst candy trader in history." I laughed as I pulled the peanut butter candys to my side of the bed.

"Well, it's not as if I can eat all of this. Or any of it." He said, pushing a large pile of candy towards me. I circled the pile of sweets with my arms and pulled it over. It was so nice to be able to be with him and not have to act like we weren't in a relationship. After divvying up the candy we sat together on the side of the bed. His fingers danced over my cheekbones, pulling me towards him.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, I leaned closer to him. His fingers caressed my face, I ran my hands over his shoulders. Strong hands gripped me, holding me close as we leaned even closer to each other. Our lips met slowly, first a gentle caress but soon the hunger for each other overcame us. A sharp rap echoed in the room. With a slight groan from each of us we parted, me headed for the door, Ironhide working to make it seem like we were still trading candy. Fixing my headband I opened the door, Sam and the rest of them gathered there.

"Hey Alisha, 'Hide. You ready to dance?" Sam asked, eyeing Ironhide on the bed. With a chuckle he joined me, heading down to the hanger for the dance. The hanger had been hung with orange and black drapes, jack-o-lanterns carved with the Autobot insignia burned along a stage and DJ booth that had been set up. The dancing was close, a large group at the center jumping to the strains of 'Shout'. Grabbing Ironhide's hand I dragged him into the circle of people. He looked frightened, like he didn't know what to do but quickly caught on and was jumping in the air with everyone else.

"I do have to admit, you humans know how to have fun!" He shouted over the music, I laughed and grabbed his hand. He twirled me, pulling me close to him at the end. Suddenly the music stopped.

"Hey guys! Let's give a hand to Mikaela and Alisha for putting on this party!" Lennox said over the microphone. I immediately pulled Ironhide in front of me, hiding me from the watchful crowd.

"And now, the part you've all been waiting for... the costume contest!" Lennox continued. A line was already forming at the end of a makeshift stage that had been put up. I pulled Ironhide along to the end of the line.

"What's a costume contest?" He asked as we waited for our turn to step up onto the stage.

"It's where people judge you on how well yor costume is. It's really fun!" I said, I was next to go up. I sashayed my way across the stage, swinging my hips probably more than was necessary. The crowd went nuts, cheering, shouting, I even heard a wolf whistle. I was laughing when I went off stage, turning back to watch Ironhide. He strode strongly across the platform, the fringe on his chaps catching the light. The crowd went crazy for him too, mostly the women though. I could tell the men probably wanted to pummel him.

"Alright, alright. I think we found our two winners! Alisha and the cowboy! Get up here!" Epps said, having commandeered the mic from Lennox. Linking arms we climbed the stairs and moved to the front of the stage. I was given a bouquet of roses, Ironhide a fake plastic crown. That, and twenty pounds of candy. Still attached to Ironhide I waved and blew kisses like we were the Homecoming King and Queen.

* * *

**Ironihde's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh as Alisha and I finally left the stage. She had been right, that was a very fun thing to do.

"So Alisha, who's your friend?" A snarky voice cut through our laughter. Standing there, clad in a bunny costume that only covered minimal portions of her body was Jaime Teter. She had a reputation for being on of the cattiest soldiers on base. Alisha looked flustered for a second, trying to catch my eyes. I winked at her, I wanted to mess with this girl.

"Roin Ehid. Just call me Roy." I said extending a hand. She didn't shake it but pulled me along in her freshly manicured grip. After passing the first wall of dancers she let go, proceeding to grind up against me.

"So Roy, what are you doing with that mechanic?" She asked, looking at me strangely and she clasped her hands behind my neck.

"Oh, she's a friend." I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ugh, I hate her. She's so shallow and ugly. Plus she's a real nerd." Jaime said, tossing hair behind her ears.

"I like her." I growled, I was beginning to lose my temper.

"That's what all the guys say, but we do't need her. We've already got everything we need right, here." She said, running a hand along my chest.

"Tell me, you've met the Autobots, right?" I asked, setting my trap already.

"Oh yeah! They're right over there, you want to go see the cars?" She said, gesturing to behind one of the black curtains. I nodded and we wandered away from the dance floor. Alisha caught up to me just before I went behind the curtain.

"Ironhide! What are you doing?" She hissed, casting an eye to the curtain that consealed Jaime. I placed a kiss on her forehead, enjoying the fact that she was clearly getting ready to show her mean side and beat up Jaime.

"Shh, it's fine. I'm just teaching her where she belongs. Away from you." I whispered into her ear. Seeming satisfied she gave me a quick kiss before hurrying away. I threw aside the curtain and walked to where Jaime sat. She was sitting on Optimus. I had to hold my tongue not to chastise her for sitting on my leader. He has saved this world twice over. HE IS NOT A CHAIR!

"Hey there, so you want to get to it?" She said, eyeing my holoform. I nodded before I pulled my holoform back into my body. You see when we put out our holoforms it is really and extension of our concise, it is impossible for us to control our holoforms and our bodies at the same time. Unless it's your driving holoform, then it's fine. Getting the feel of my body back I quickly stood, after getting myself out of my terrestrial guise.

"So, you think my charge is shallow, ugly and a nerd?" I growled, powering up my cannons. I moved my head down to level with the girl who had so insulted the woman I loved.

"Uh, uh, ummm." She couldn't speak coherently. I gave a deep gutteral growl which sent her running away. Purpose served I quickly crouched back down into my Topkick form, activating my holoform as I stepped out of the curtains. Alisha was waiting just beyond, cussing out Jaime. I write what she said but, frankly it's not fit to print. As Jaime stood with her jaw open she walked to me, grabbed my hand and we walked away.

"Sometimes I think you're sense of fun is pretty strange. Although I will admit, cussing at her felt good." She laughed, backing onto the dance floor as a slow song began. I placed my hands around her waist, she already having hers around my shoulders. We moved slowly, side to side. When we were together like this, everything seems to melt away. The song disappears and the crowd fades away. It's just me and her, waltzing back and forth across an empty world. I leaned forward and planted a kiss on Alisha, the girl I loved. Only the two of us seem privy to this moment.

I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 4000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson and cutiepup3!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY and NekoYami911!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113 and dzeniibbly!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime!**

**Oh and if you are wondering when the next chapter of Dare the Transformers will be up, it will be up Tuesday!**

**WHOEVER REVIEWS GETS COOKIES!!!!**


	17. Visions: Act 1

I rolled over, getting myself tangled in the sheets that covered my bed. I tried to push myself up, but just gave up and lapsed back into the space between asleep and awake. Such a fun night, the dance had broken up at a little past midnight and everyone was so hyped up on candy and soda it had taken hours to even be able to think about sleep. Ironhide had insisted though that I get sleep and had even threatened to have Ratchet give me a sedative. I then had laughed so hard I cried because I thought he had called Ratchet, Hatchet.

I giggled thinking of our many kisses from last night. I was floating on an euphoria, cloud nine, nirvana what ever you want to call it. I never wanted to come down. The sheer joy I got from his company was incredible. Ironhide often appeared in my dreams, sometimes I had become a Cybertronian, sometimes he had become human, but it could never be better than what I had now.

My dream that night though had been different.

It had contained a huge being, Cybertronian of course, that had spoken to me. No landscape was nearby, just white streaching in all directions. Made of black metal, with pieces that hung from his face like a beard he had picked me up, bringing me up to his eyes. Red. A Decepticon. Thing was, he looked old. Not ancient but like a grandfather, harmless if you ignored the missles in his one cannon bay.

"Ohoho, strong one they got now. Back in my day the humans would shoot you as soon as look at you." He guffawed, lightly tossing me up before I fell back into his fist.

"Strong?" I asked, bruised slightly from the landing.

"Ahh you'll learn soon enough. Tell me, what's the old Prime up to these days?" He said, settling back down onto the floor.

"You know Optimus?" I asked, stunned.

"Well I did, to be an Autobot you have to know the Prime." He said, settling down next to me. I clasped my knees under my chin, intent on listening to everything he said.

"Autobot? But your eyes, I thought Autobot's eyes were always blue." I commented, hoping to find some answers.

"Well, I did have blue optics originally but I joined the Decepticons and they became red. You only get two sets of optics youngling. Oh, slag, where was I.... That was it! I defected the Decepticons, the Autobots never quite trusted me for my optics but it wasn't as if I could change them back." He said, he was seriously reminding me of a senile grandfather. Senile, but harmless, and just a tad crazy.

"So you didn't like the Decepticons. What made you change?" I asked, leaning back to meet his eyes. He was even taller than Optimus.

"Ohh, all that doom and gloom. Never had a sunny day with them." He said, waving a large hand in the air. I could agree with that, at least the Autobots were fun.

"But who are you? I know all the Autobots, but I've never met you." I queried, I surely would have remembered this colossus mech.

"Name's Jetfire! You defiantly haven't met me, not unless you've been to the Well of Sparks. If you had, well I wouldn't of had to come all this way to speak to you." he said, giving me what I think was a smile.

"Well of the Sparks?" I knotted my brows together, I've never heard of what he said.

"The afterlife! Home for fallen Cybertronians! Not much fun there, nothing to do, no enemies to fight. It's actually quite boring really." He said with an air of dismissiveness. Suddenly, he began to fade.

"Wait! Wait! Don't go!" I cried, racing after him. That was when I had woken up. The vision had scared me, if you could call it a vision instead of a visit frm Crazy Old Grandpa. But I quickly put it out of my head, thinking of Ironhide. Strong, stubborn, yet oh-so kind Ironhide. I pulled myself out of bed, headed for the shower to try and relieve my candy hangover. The warm water quickly woke me up, moving my thoughts to the load of work I had to do today. Ratchet had snapped an axle, ripped it clean in half on a rock near Jazz's cave.

Throwing on an old work shirt, jeans, and pulling my hair up into a ponytail I walked down to the hanger, Ratchet was sitting in his Hummer guise. I directed him to a lift, he was immediatly suspicous. Autobots hate it when you have to get them up off of the floor. I'm serious, I had to work on Skids one time and he threw a temper tantrum. After I got whacked on the head when he tossed his doors open I needed backup. Finally Ironhide had lifted him onto the lift and threatened him with excruciating pain if he didn't do exactly as I said.

"I don't see why you need to get me up in the air. I don't like it." Ratchet growled, backing up. I flipped my head back at him.

"Chicken." With a sigh I turned away. I heard him pull onto the lift. The thing about the Chief Medical Officer, he tries to set an example. Even if he's scared.

"Do whatever you need." He said, stopping in place on the lift. Moving to the controls I raised him up, stopping him when he was about six feet in the air. He was shaking, I put a calming hand on one of his tires. He stopped shaking but I could hear his engine whine a little though. Using pnumatic wrench I loosened the lugnuts, hauling the tires down. Now able to get to the axle I pulled it out and set to work fixing it.

First I lined up the two sides, getting them to match just right. I pulled on a pair of work gloves, welding mask, and a flameproof jacket. Working quickly I heated up the welding torch, getting the flame to just the right heat. It was little trouble to weld the two pieces back together, letting them cool significantly before I reatached the axle to Ratchet. The tires went on easy, no trouble at all.

"Thank you, Alisha. That feels much better." He said as I lowered the lift, bringing him back to the ground.

"What? The axle or the fact that you're back on the ground?" I said jokingly as he started to drive away.

"Both!" Came his hurried reply as he changed into his bipedal mode. Ratchet was slowly adapting me to Cybertronian repair technology. I was able to get it even if I didn't exactly understand the complex mathematical forumlas that made their technology work. After a day of getting completely filthy, I mean I had motor oil in my hair it was that bad, I let my tiredness drain away in the shower.

I still hadn't asked Optimus about that crazy, senile Jetfire. Pulling on my pajamas, a tank top and some light cotton pants I meandered down to the hangar. Luckily I was only spotted a few times and I made the excuse that I had wanted a glass of orange juice before I went to bed. And they believed it. Orange juice at night, I don't think they're exactly the brightest bunch. Luckily, all the Autobots were in recharge except him. I walked up to him, nodding my head respectfully. He moved his facial plating into a smile.

"Alisha, what can I help you with?" He said, deep voice booming so loud I was stunned he didn't wake everyone.

"I had a dream, a Cybertronian was in it but he said he was called Jetfire. I've never heard of him, and then he mentioned the Well of the Sparks. what's that all about?" I felt it just rush out of me, then immediatly felt myself go red. Asking Optimus Prime about my dreams, Jesus I needed help.

"Jetfire, ah what a mech. He was one of the older ones, a Seeker. Many were dispatched to seek out the Allspark as the war went on. None returned. He helped us win the fight in Egypt by sacrificing himself. I have no doubt that his Spark went to the Well of the Spark, what you humans would call heaven. What did he do in your dream?" Optimus explained, cocking one metal eyebrow at me.

"He just talked. That was all, thanks for your help Optimus. Good night." I said, hastily giving him a polite wavebefore hurrying off to my room. With this info I was prepared to talk to Jetfire again. And I was going to get some answers.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 4000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan and Dead but Living!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living and Artemis1292!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living and rosewhip889!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime!**

**Sorry I'm late updating guys, I was away from the computer for awhile and didn't get around to writing.**


	18. Chrome

**Okay, I will confess. I needed to write some fluff today. Oh! EEEEEKKK!! My Dad works at a feedlot and they drive huge trucks down there to feed the cattle and guess what kind pickup they mount the feed mixers on. TOPKICKS! I almost died when I saw it. This was origionally supposed to be a oneshot with Clifjumpersfangirl but I wanted to fit it in, Visions will be happening after like every 5 or 10 chapters. For the part of this that is in E-mail form I tried to gieve them actual e-mail adressed but it wouldn't let me. Still enjoy!**

** VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE STORY!**

* * *

"Seriously Ironhdie, you need something . . . flashy." I said, patting the back of an ebony, mud gripping tire. Jetfire had failed to show last night, and would for many nights. He had left me scratching my head and wondering why he had shown up in the first place.

Today though I was spending with Ironhide, currently I was leaning against him, watching the sun dip behind the mountains. Crimson and oranges raced through the sky as the golden globe of the sun set against the sky climbing mountains, casting long shadows throughout the desert. So beautiful, an inspiration for any artist.

"I am plenty flashy Alisha, thank you very much." He said, voice ringing clearly from the speakers in the interior of his cab.

"No! I'm going to fix you up." I declared stading up and placing a hand on his hood.

"That's what I get for falling for a mechanic, huh?" He growled, revving his engine and sending shivers up my spine.

"Oh, come on. That's why you love me!" I laughed, leaning down and placing a kiss on his windshield. He responded with a loud revving engine, obviously pleased. With the thought of a happy Ironhide bouying my thoughts, I managed to stay up all night. And go through a 12-pack of Mt. Dew. That stuff is the nectar of the gods. As I came off my sugar high I looked aroung at the many concept drawings I had made.

Each of Ironhide- quick sketches rather than full blown Da Vincci's- they were tacked, taped, thrown and hung everywhere in my rooms. On my walls, thrown across my bed, even taped to the mirror in my shower. I had gone through so many paint jobs and accessories it wasn't even funny. Seriously, I think I lost my sanity when I drew a Mickey Mouse antenna cover on one truck. Occasionally I drew on inspiration from the other Autobots

Flames from optimus, flashing lights from Ratchet, racing stripes from Bumblebee and even acryllic paint from the Twins. Don't get me started on that glitter paint, it came right out of left field. Or rather left mind. I groaned, not one good idead out of a night of thinking. In frustration I threw myself onto my bed, crumpling several drawings.

"Good morning Phoenix! You're listening to KMLE Country 108. And now a new song from Trace Adkins!"

Great I left my alarm one, just the crappy cherry on an already crap sunday. Mellow music flowed in a series of chreschendoes and fermatas through the Bose speakers. The music was familiar but, coming off a sugar high, I couldn't quite place the song.

_"Chrome,  
She can see herself  
In the shiny grille  
And the wire wheels  
Of a red Chevelle  
With four on the floor  
And the top down."_

I could feel myself beginning to move slowly to the song while my brain came up with an idea.

_"Chrome,  
Zippin' by on an electric glide  
With dual tail pipes  
Doin' 105 in the broad day light  
On a two lane  
Headin' out of town."_

My imagination took hold, whisking me away into a dream land of silver wind and black night, oh, and the company of a certain Autobot.

_"Forget pink and purple paislies  
Little mellow, yellow daisies  
Ain't no pot of gold  
In her rainbow  
Her favorite color is  
Chrome."_

As I let my mind stay in La-la-land I could feel myself getting up. The last sheet of paper and a freshly sharpened pencil in hand I began my plotting.

_"Chrome  
She got a leg up high  
On the bumper of  
Of my bigh, black Mack truck  
With dual smokestacks pointed towards the sky  
And mudflaps . . . you know the kind."_

Ironhide had smokestacks. They looked pretty damn sexy too, and he was big and black. I know, I'm in love with a truck. And I'm proud of it. With a grin I added the smokestacks to the sketch that was sittong in front of me.

_"Chrome  
I said  
'Hey little lady  
You sure look nice.  
You want a ride?  
I won't bite.'  
She climbed inside  
and said.  
'Hell no!  
I wanna drive!'"_

I gave an evil smile as I added even more detail to the tire rims, taking it a step further by flipping the paper over and drawing them even larger and in more detail. I looked up at what had once been a silver square, I had carved it into an Autobot insignia. This was just too good.

_"Forget pink and purple paislies  
Little mellow, yellow daisies  
Ain't no pot of gold  
In her rainbow  
Her favorite color is  
Chrome."_

I looked proudly down at the drawing that rested before me. Chrome rims, intersecting and connecting tendrils of silver metal forming an Autobot symbol. He would love them, I was positive.

_"Forget pink and purple paislies  
Little mellow, yellow daisies  
Ain't no pot of gold  
In her rainbow  
Her favorite color is  
Chrome."_

Now, a quick scan on my printer and copying it onto my computer. Alright, let's send this to a custom rim maker who owes me.

**TO: Dave's Rims  
FROM: Autogirl4Ever**

Hey Dave, you remember that time I bailed you out for that time you punched that guy in a bar? And you owe me? BIG TIME? Yeah, I'm calling that in.

Alisha

**TO: Autogirl4Ever  
FROM: Dave's Rims**

You're digging that up?

**TO: Dave's Rims  
FROM: Autogirl4Ever**

Oh yeah, you owe me and you know it.

**TO: Autogirl4Ever  
FROM: Dave's Rims**

Fine, just don't tell Molly. You know she hates bar fights. What do you want?

**TO: Dave's Rims  
FROM: Autogirl4Ever**

Rims. Chrome ones. Got some scans of a design I want on it. Oh, and a brush guard. Chrome, of course.  
1 Attachment: Rim Drawings

**TO: Autogirl4Ever  
FROM: Dave's Rims**

Nice job with the drawings. Should have the rims done by next week. You gonna come by to pick them up?

**TO: Dave's Rims  
FROM: Autogirl4Ever**

Nah, send them to my Dad. I'll swing by there with the truck for him to put on. Thanks Dave.

**TO: Autogirl4Ever  
FROM: Dave's Rims**

Anything for you 'Lish.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 6000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living and rosewhip889!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse and rosewhip889!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889 and Topkicker26!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime!**


	19. Storm

"Hey Alisha, I just got this package from Dave. There's a note on it that says 'Here, 'Lish wanted this made. Don't know what for, but she's probably got a truck. Definitly a truck.' See you soon kiddo." I replayed the message from my Dad yet again. The base had recently gotten phones that had been combined with Cybertronain technology and were unhackable. Using Epps cell phone I had texted my Dad the number, he had called when the rims and brush guard arrived at his shop. And the first time he called, I missed him. Boy, what a crappy daughter I am. Ironhide had quickly talked me out of my sense that I was a terrible person. He was such a sweetheart.

"When should we go Alisha? I would like to meet your father." Ironhide said, relaxing back onto my bed as I sat at my desk. He had been activating his holoform a lot recently so he could spend time with me. Though, it was mostly at night. I kept worrying that he wasn't getting enough rest but he assured me that here, the one thing he wouldn't be short on was rest.

"You know in some cultures it is required to meet the woman's father before begining to court her." Ironhide continued. Laughingly I threw a blanket at him, I had begun to stockpile them in my room. Winter was approaching and it was getting colder very fast. He caught it and covered my head with the blanket.

"I think tomorrow would be good. Tomorrow afternoon, definitly!" I said, hugging him briefly. My alarm clock read seven thirty, I needed to get ready for bed. Ironhide always made sure that I got rest, even if he didn't.

"Good night, Alisha." He said, wrapping me in a hug. I leaned upward and kissed him, but by the time I pulled away he was gone.

That stinker.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and early, yet it was not bright. Not at all. Dark clouds obscured the sun, and ominous thunder filled the sky. The wind racing around the walls of the base and the rifle crack of thunder could mean only one thing.

Rain!

A blessing in the desert, something that we longed for. Sweet-smelling and cool on the skin. Storms often caused people to go out and actually walk in the streets, I wanted to so badly. Pulling on a shirt and jeans I walked through the hallways. No one was up yet so I figured I would be safe. Sure enough, I was able to prance through the puddles that were forming and catch raindrops on my tongue without any people laughing.

Mark that. _People_.

"Alsiha, why are you so happy?" Optimus asked, covering the air above my head with a massive hand. Rain pinged off of it, whispers against the might of the thunder. It sounded like a whole calvary was bearing down of us.

"Because it's raining! You don't get a lot of rain out here usually." I explained stepping out from under his hand to dance in the rain again. He didn't asked but placed out a hand, feeling the sensations of the water falling. I tumbled through the rain for a little while longer before it started to lightning, bad. I practically jumped out of my skin when the first bolt flew through the sky.

"Optimus! Quick, you need to get inside! The lightning will hit you." I called up to him, he gave me a small smile before disappearing back into the giant hanger. I quickly followed, soaked to the bone, my hair dripping down my back and my cheeks flushed. I couldn't feel any better, that was unless Ironhide had joined me in my celebrations. Bursting into my room I fixed up a mug of hot cocoa, complete with marshmellows, and burrowed under a couple of blankets.

A chick-flick, romance novel and two mugs of cocoa later I was lapsing into a good nap. The kind where you just float and feel like everyting is safe. Then I saw the clock. One in the afternoon. Crap, I should have left with Ironhide a while ago. But could you blame me? It was raining! Whistling the first notes of Oh Susannah, I strode into the Autobot hanger and rapped Ironhide's leg several times.

"Wake up big guy! Time to go!" I hollered up to him. Lights flashed as he came back online, bright blue in the darkness of the hanger.

"Slept in did you?" He asked, guafwing slightly as he dropped into his Topkick mode. By the time I had strapped myself into the passenger seat he was already sitting there, ready to drive. I couldn't help but realize that he had a kind of Southern accent to his voice, he also had impeccable manners. Aside from that one time he had lost his temper in front of me. but he had quickly apologized for that, plus I could understand that. Getting your body pranked by a Decepticon could be a little vexing.

"It's just so nice out today, you don't get this kind of storm every day!" I laughed, punching him lightly on the side. Seriously, for an image made of light he was strong! His radio was tuned to a country station and we both sang along as he drove.

"_I got a roof  
Over my head  
The women I love  
Laying in my bed  
And it's alright  
Alright!  
I got shoes  
Underneath my feet  
Forever and a night  
Staring back at me!  
And it's alright  
Alright  
And it's alright by me!_"

It seemed like somehting out of my dreams as we drove through Phoenix. I had never wanted this moment to end. He was there. I was there. It was raining, a delightful patter falling in his bed and providing the music of nature. Thunder rolling in the skies, lighting lighting up the Valley.

It was alright.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 6000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, and Shadow Midna!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, and Shadow Midna!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26 and Witch08!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime!**

**Guess who we meet in the next chapter?**

**Go on, guess?**

**Still can't figure it out?**

**Come on, just guess already!**

**Fine, we meet Alisha's mother. In the words of The Devil Wears Prada.**

**EVERYONE GIRTH YOUR LOINS!**


	20. Fearsome Father

I counted on us getting to my Dad's shop before the day went out, what I didn't count on was the storm getting so bad we had near zero visibility. Even Ironhide, with his advanced alien optic technology eventually pulled up onto an on ramp. Moving very slowly he pulled into a parking lot, giving himself plenty of room so no one would hit him.

"Alisha, I cannot see through this rain. It is also cold and I may not be able to keep you heated. Perhaps it would be best if we found some shelter." He said, turning towards me. His Stetson had appeared again, along with a black leather coat. Leaning over he placed the coat around my shoulders and helped me get my arms into it.

"Yeah, staying here's no good. Let's head inside, hopefully there's an inside around here." I laughed, quick as a wink his holoform dissappered before reappearing at my doorside. Another cowboy hat was in his hand, standing in thepouring rain he fixed it on my head at a rather jaunty angle. He grabbed my hand and we raced through the rain, headed toward what we figured was a huge building.

It turns out it was, in fact it was the Chandler Fashion Square. A very nice mall, I knew from experience. And yet, not a good place to bring Ironhide. Not because he wouldn't enjoy spending time here but because he would probably cause a stampede of teenage girls. And probably a few twenty year olds.

And a few thirty year olds.

"Here, let me take your coat. We can wait out the storm here." He suggested, taking the wet leather affair from my shoulders. It had kept me from getting soaked, for which I was extremely grateful.

"Oh look, a Starbucks. I feel like some cocoa, don't you?" I said, then immediatly wanted to hit my head for forgetting that he doesn't eat or drink.

"Cocoa would be good." Ironhide said, linking arms with me.

"But you can't eat, can you?" I said, squishing my eyebrows together as I thought about it. He had never told me that he couldn't eat but I had just assumed. Although, he had eaten some popcorn at the movies that night.

"Well, I can in a sense. But not for nutrition as you humans do, it is merely to fit in. it's more like getting a tank full of gas, it's nice but I don't really need it." He explained as we walked to the store.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you?" The cahier girl managed to choke out, after several tense seconds of trying to get her mouth under control. It had dropped about two inches when she saw Ironhide.

"Two hot cocoas please." Ironhide said, giving the girl a dazzling smile. We sat in the uncomfortable wooden chairs for a few minutes before she had the drinks ready.

"Thank you m'am." Ironhide remarked in his lilting southern accent. I swear the girl let out a dreamy sigh, staring after him as we left the school.

"Why do females act that way around me? I swear, femmes never would lose control of themselves when they see me." He commented, sliping an arm aroung my waist.

"They just get overwhelmed. I mean, frankly your guys' holoforms look like a cross between Abercrombie models and Greek gods." I tried to explain, hoping he wouldn't press it any farther.

"Oh, so think we're good looking, huh?" He said, grasping me a little tighter.

"Have you seen the way the girl soldiers look at you?" I queried, playfully tapping his chest. I shook my hand when I pulled it off him. Man, he must have been ripped because my hand just felt like I'd tapped a steel wall. Tapped it hard.

"Oh Primus, now look what you've done." Ironhide grabbed my hand and kissed the tips of each finger. I felt myself melt a little as he pecked them.

"Look! A GameStop. Play you in Halo." I offerred, pointing to the red and white sign. After a small tutorial we were able to get the gist of how to play. Ironheide seemed to have way to much fun as he blasted aliens left and right. If there was a highscore for this then he would definatily have it. The storm still hadn't let up and the employees at Gamstop were getting violent because Ironhide wouldn't get off of the Xbox, so we wandered through the mall a little more. That was how we found ourselves at Barnes and Noble.

I perused the Teen section, hey they have a lot of interesting novels sometimes better than the Adults, while Ironhide had been entranced by the Military section. Moving slowly through towards him I hid behind the bookshelf. He was absorbed in a very thick book detailing the Battle of Gettysburg. I walked slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"I can hear you Alisha." Ironhide murmmered.

"Damn it." I huffed, putting my arms around him and my head over his shoulder.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He said, closing the novel. Clutching our purchases we left the bookstore to be greeted with the sight that the storm had ended. Well, it had descended into a drizzle. Holding the books close to keep them dry we hurried back to Ironhide's body.

"I liked that, it was fun." He said, placing his hand over mine. Now able to see we headed towards my Dad's, his name is John by the way, shop. Jumping out while Ironhide went to park I waltzed up to the doors. I pulled back, expecting them to open but they refused to budge. Leaning forward I checked the hours that had been painted on the door.

Mon.-Fri.: 9. AM- 4. PM

Hurridly I checked my watch. Six. We had been in that mall for awhile. I heard Ironhide before I saw him, sexy god that he was.

"Alisha, what's the matter?" He asked, placing an arm around my shoulder. I turned to look at him.

"We need to pay my Dad a little house visit.

* * *

_Ding. Dong._

I pressed the dorrbell faster. Ironihde stood by my side, putting a restraining hand on me. The door opened revealing a tall, tatooed and mustached man. A man I knew all to well.

"DAD!" I said, throwing myself at him. He caught me, laughing as he did.

"Alisha! How are you kiddo? Wait, who's this?" John asked, putting a protective arm around me.

"Uh Dad, this is Roy Ideh. He's my, um, boyfriend." I explained. I knew my Dad too well to know that he would give Ironhide the cold shoulder for the rest of the night. Sure enough, we were sitting around the dinner table, a bowl of spaghetti in the middle and plates in front of each of us.

"So, Alisha tells me that you have a mechanic shop." Ironhide offered, trying to get through to my Dad.

"Yeah." My Dad grunted as a reply.

"Dad, be nice. Did you get the rims for Roy's truck?" I asked, gicing my father a glare.

"Yeah, nice truck by the way. GMC Topkick C4500, hell of a pickup." John said, looking up from his meal.

"Thank you sir." Ironhide remarked, hoping that would bridge the gap between them. The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." I said, placing my napkin on the table.

"Want to help me clean up, Roy?" John asked, picking up his plate.

"Yes sir, Mr. Grearin." Ironhide nodded, grabbing his plate and mine. I knew they would be talking in the kitchen, I just had a feeling. But I never could have anticipated who was at that door. I opened it revealing a purple-feathered, orange blossom smelling monstosity.

"Alisha darling, how are you?" It said, making a move towards me. I slammed the door, barricading it with my body.

That monstosity was my mother.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 6000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna and scarlette16!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv and shadowxofxdarkness!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**Can you believe I've got twenty chapters on here? Next chapter I might just do a little recount of what's happened for the last 20 chapters, I'm not sure though. Tell me what you think in your reviews!**


	21. Morbid Mother

**Flashback**

_But I never could have anticipated who was at that door. I opened it revealing a purple-feathered, orange blossom smelling monstosity. _

_"Alisha darling, how are you?" It said, making a move towards me. I slammed the door, barricading it with my body._

_That monstosity was my mother._

* * *

**Ironhide's POV**

As I picked up the plates from the stained table and followed Mr. Grearin into the kitchen to wash them, I couldn't help but wonder who was at the door. They had sounded pretty insistent and were probably impatient. I hoped Alisha would be fine by herself. But that thought was lost as Mr. Grearin turned on me.

"You listen to me and you listen good. That's my only girl there, my only little girl. So if you have any ideas about just leaving her on the side of the road, or dumping her on her ass, just remember this. I am not afraid to kick your ass from here to Canada." He growled, glaring at me.

"Mr. Grearin, sir, I assure you that I have no intentions of doing that. I adore your daughter and would never do anything to harm her. I would protect her from anything, _anything_." I said, holding up my hands defensivly.

"You'd better, or else your ass is grass." He said, turning his attention back to the dirty dishes. He seemed to work off some of his anger as he scrubbed the stubborn marinara sauce stains off of the pastel colored plates. I took my place by his side, ready to rinse each plate as he finished in the other sink.

"It's just, God, it's just been so hard after her Mom left." Mr. Grearin said, dropping the sponge back into the hot, soapy water. "For the first ten years she's great and then one day she just calls up and says 'It's over John.' I mean, Alisha didn't even get to say goodbye. She just took off leaving Alisha at school, wondering when her mother was going to pick her up. Poor girl didn't even realize what had happened for a little while, just kept thinkin' her mom was coming back."

"That's terrible, sir. Alisha has often metnioned how much she loves you, but now I can see why she never talks about her mother." I said, letting the water flow over the freshly cleaned plate. Now I understood why her father had been so hostile when I first met him, he disn't want me to harm her

"Yeah, she's a good kid. Never one for the boys though, but I can see why she likes you." He laughed, recovering a bit of humor.

"Sir?" I asked, shutting the water off and pulling out a dishtowel to dry the plates.

"That truck, Alisha's always been a sucker for big pickups." Mr. Grearin said. I couldn't help but laugh at this, she had often mentioned how much she loved my alternate form. But, then again, did she just like me because I was a truck? No, no she liked me for who I was. I mean, she hadn't even known I was a truck when we first met. I loved her for that fact, she had liked me from the beginning. Ever since I picked her up that morning with her hair all messed up and she had smiled, glad to be accepted.

"I understand, sir. She said that she sent you rims, for my truck?" I asked, placing the plates back in their cupboard.

"Oh yeah, nice ones too. That's a pretty interesting symbol she had Dave make on 'em. Some kind of family crest or something?" He said, pulling the plug on the sink to let it drain.

"Something like that." I remarked, closing the cupboard door. What had she put on the rims? Oh Primus, she didn't. She wouldn't! She shouldn't! But, she did. Sure enough, when I peeled back the wrapping paper from the package that Mr. Grearin showed me, she had put the Autobot insignia on my rims! I felt like I was going to explode, didn't she know we had to be covert? That we couldn't go off flaunting the fact we were not of this world? I couldn't stay mad at her though, she was just trying to be nice. And suddenly, there she was. One hand bracing herself against the wall the other hanging by her side. She gasped several deep breaths before uttering four words.

"We have a problem."

* * *

**Alisha's POV**

Please, please please let it be a dream. My mother can't be here. She can't. It's impossible. She's supposed to be in New York. She left Arizona years ago. And yet here she was outside the door of my father's house banging on the wood.

"Alisha! Alisha, open up baby!" She called over and over. I wouldn't open up, I wouldn't do anything for this woman! She had left us, left me, left my Dad. Left her family for God's sake! Why would she come back? But if she's here, she'll see Ironhide. And she won't just stop at seeing him. She'll try and take him. This thought spurring me, I raced to the kitchen where he and my Dad were.

"We have a problem." I managed to gasp before I heard the door open.

"Alisha! What is it?" John, my father, asked turing towards the sound of Prada heels clicking ever closer.

"It's her. Delilah." I spat, looking towards Ironhide. If I could get him into the bathroom, out the window and back to his body he might just have a shot to get out of here unscathed. I just didn't have enough time, and the bathroom was in the wrong direction. You had to head toward the designer clad harpie to get to it. Damn, everything was going so good too!

"Why Alisha, here you are. My, and who is this? A friend perhaps?" The sickly sweet voice came echoing out of her, freezing me in place. One fresly waxed eyebrows crepped up her botoxed face. Perfectly manifured fingers clicked against a Coach bag as she examined the room. Gritting my teeth I balled my hands into fists as I turned around to face her.

"What the hell are you doing? You leave me out of your life for fifteen years and then just show up?" I berated her, trying to force my voice to remain at a talking level. and to keep from creeping up higher and higher, she who had almost destroyed me now comes back? Sorry, when I get mad i slip into kind of Ye Olde English.

"Oh, Alisha. You always were headstrong. I just came by to get your baby pictures, you know a mother always has to have something of her daughter. It would have been better if you hadn't been here though." Deliliah said, lying through her teeth. More than likely she had come to get money off of my father.

"Than why didn't you keep your daughter, if you needed a momento?" I asked, moving slowly towards Ironhide.

"You still haven't learned any manners have you? I asked, who is this handsome young man?" She said, reaching towards Ironhide. He drew back, pulling me with him.

"This is Roin Ideh, my boyfriend." I spat, trying to get out of Ironhide's restraining grip. I wanted to punch her so bad, punch, kick, rip, shred, anything to cause her harm for the years she had left us. The pain that she had caused me, the sadness that had coursed through my veins. Tears sprang unbidden to my eyes as I thought of the whore that stood in front of me.

"Oh honey, you could have done so much better." Deliliah remarked, pursing her lips. I struggled to get loose from Ironhide's protective grip when I realized who the gorgon that had bore me was directing her comment to. She wasn't talking to me.

She meant Ironhide.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 8000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl and Lusitana!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji and !**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv and shadowxofxdarkness!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**A.A.N: (Additional Author Noteage) Sorry to all the readers on the East Coast and in other timezones, here in AZ it's only afternoon when I put it on. I think it's probably later over there.**


	22. Dr Ratchet Is In

I growled, launching myself at Delilah. Ironhide's hold managed to keep me from tearing her limb from limb. That bitch! Words couldn't demonstrate my feeelings so I let out a yell of unimaginable rage. Adrenaline rushed through me, allowing me to break Ironhide's grip and throw myself onto her.

We rolled over, slamming my back into a coffee table. I raked my nails down her face, drawing first blood. She kicked, puncturing my calf with her stilleto heel. I punched, forcing her head back. Delilah retailiated, hitting me in the eye.

"Damn it!"

I could already feel it swelling up, I wasn't able to see out of my left eye. Grinding my fingers into her hair, I pulled back. She screamed, several chunks of hair coming out of her scalp. Using the hand that was not trying to get my hand out of her hair she punched my lip. I took my other hand, crushing her throat. She coughed, trying to draw a decent breath. I pressed harder.

"This is for everything you did to me! For making me thing you cared! For leaving me! For leaving John! For hitting on my boyfriend!" I screamed, accentuating each one with either a punch or slamming her head back. Her eyes went unfocused for a second, but returned to thier regular posistions.

"Alisha! Enough, let her go!" Ironhide cried, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me off of Delilah. I might have been out but she wasn't done yet, not at all. She drug her fingernails down my scalp, matting my hair with blood. Then she slammed her fist onto the back of my head, blacking me out.

* * *

**Ironhide's POV**

Alisha went limp in my arms, her breathing shallow. One eye was swollen shut and already beginning to blacken, a lip was swollen to twice its size and blood was seeping out of a slash in her scalp.

"Keep that bitch away from me!" Delilah ordered, she had definatly gotten the worst out of this battle. Hair was missing from her head, lines of blood stemming from slashes on her cheeks and deep bruises forming around her throat.

"She is not a bitch! You are! Get out of here, before I lose my temper." I growled, cradling Alisha closer. She gave a slight murmmer, placing a hand over my arm. With one last huff, Delilah left, heels cracking against the floor.

"I've never seen anything like that, poor girl." John muttered, pulling back Alisha's blonde hair to see the slash. It was an ugly wound, about three inches long but shallow.

"Here, I'll get her to a doctor. She'll be safe with me." I offered, hefting her to resettle her weight.

"Take care of her Roy, she's all I got left." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Getting to my body I placed her in the passenger seat, buckling her in. She seemed to realize where she was, giving a slight moan.

"It's alright, I need to get you to Ratchet. Stay with me now." I said, combing hair out of her face. Her single eye flashed gratitude.

"Twans Iwonhiwe." Alisha mumbled, trying to talk around her busted lip. I kissed her, on her cheek where it would cause little harm. Pulling myself back into my body I opened up a COM link with Ratchet.

**Hey, Ratch. I need you to meet me about halfway between the base and where I am now. **I ordered,

**What happened?** Ratchet queried

**Alisha fought with her mother, she's beat up bad. Got a pretty big slash on her head, bring the needle and thread. **I said, already pulling out of the driveway to head to we planned to meet.

**Frag it Ironhide, you just find trouble everywhere you go don't you? **He growled.

**Do you want her to die? **I asked angrily.

**Slag, on my way. **Ratchet concided. I constantly monitered how Alsiha was doing, trying to make it as comfortable as possible. A sharp intake of breath followed a speed bump as I pulled into the stip mall where Ratchet and I had aranged to meet. Sure enough, he sat there in a darkened corner so his yellow paint wouldn't stand out. I activated my holoform, lifting Alisha into the back of him. Ratch had already activated his holoform and was waiting by a streacher.

"Primus, did you step on her? She looks worse then you did after Tyger Pax." He asked, lifting her up.

"Hew Rawch." She said, slightly lifting her head. She still couldn't open that eye but the fact that she was talking was a good sign, and the blood had slowed from the cut on her head. Ratchet placed two fingers on a vein in her neck, monitering her pulse.

She just had to be okay.

* * *

**Alisha's POV**

With my sight limited to one eye, it was a little hard to get a glimpse of who was working on me. A blonde mustache and kind blue eyes stood out against a hospital white, Ratchet. I craned my head to get a better look at him.

"Hey Ratch." I said, only it came out more like 'Hew Rawch'. Damn busted lip, damn Delilah. Ratchet's fingers were warm and comforting as he took my pulse, nodding slowly. He pinned back my hair to get at the slash. I hissed as he cleaned it out with antiseptic, shit it burns.

"Shhh, Alisha. It's all fine." He murmmered, gently touching the edges of the cut. I could feel the very edges of the skin begin to pull themselves together. I bit back a cry as he hit a tender spot. I felt a large hand grasp mine, rubbing the back of mine.

"Iwonhwide." I whispered, still unable to ennunciate correctly. My hand gripped his tighter as Ratchet placed the last stitch. He glanced over and smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead. His blue eyes sparkled from beneath his cropped black hair.

"She'll be fine, just need to get her cleaned up. She is still pretty tender so I'd stay with her. Make sure that she stays hydrated and get good food." Ratch said, belting me onto the stretcher. Ironhide's holoform flickered before returning to his body, his diesel engine growling.

"Pwease make suwre that Iwonhwide doesn'wt blwmae himselfw Rawchet. You know he will." I said, trying to get a good view of him as he drove us back to base. God, I hated this busted lip. I couldn't talk right.

"Alisha, I will try. He probably won't listen though." Ratch replied, looking through the rearview mirror.

"Stubborn afwt." I said, referring to Ironhide. Luckily the base was dark when we pulled up, the less people that got a look at me the better. Ironhide would still not let me walk and insisted on carrying me into my room.

"Primus Alisha, what happened to your leg?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 8000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez and crazychic1234!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE and Mr Crossover!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness and Mr Crossover!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**S.S.P (Shameless Story Promotage): I have a new story up! This time I took things from a Decepticon angle, just another way to write! It's called Starscream's Pet, check it out please!**


	23. Ugly Wounds

**Flashback**

_Ironhide would still not let me walk and insisted on carrying me into my room. _

_"Primus Alisha, what happened to your leg?"_

* * *

I looked down, blood was dripping down from where Delilah had gotten me with her stiletto. I hadn't noticed the pain, or the wound, until Ratchet pointed it out. I immediately tried to down play it, I didn't need Ironhide worrying anymore. He got to be such a worry wort sometimes.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really." I said, trying to cover it with a hand.

"Nothing? You and Ironhide have way to much in common, let's get you in and I'll take a look." He said, bending down to look at the ruby liquid dripping down my calf. I instinctively pulled back, the fear of doctors from when you were a kid was still strong. But then again, it was usually a guy with shiny tools and really cold hands. Ratchet had warm hands, warm and comforting. But still, I tried to back up only to gasp in pain. It burned like fire, I couldn't put a bit of weight on it.

"Alisha!" Ironhide cried, whisking me up into his arms again. You know, if I lose complete use of that leg, being carried by Ironhide might not be such a bad deal. He flexed his arms drawing my attention to the lean, strong muscles. Holding me close in his little muscle cocoon, he climbed the stairs to my room, laying me on my bed. Ratchet took a pair of scissors and cut my jeans off, just below my knee. Damn, these were a good pair. Oh well, guess they can be shorts now. Then they got to see the wound in all its glory. Or should it be gory? It kept pumping out blood, the cut ended several inches deep into my calf.

"Primus." Ironhide cursed, grabbing my hand. Ratch bent over to look at it, shaking his head slowly.

"It will take a long time to heal, you won't be able to walk on it for quite awhile." He diagnosed, prodding the area around it. I ground my teeth, silently cursing his probing fingers. Seemingly satisfied with his examination, he reached into a black doctor's bag he had carried with him. Rubbing alcohol pads, rolls of brightly colored gauze, not so brightly colored gauze, scissors, metal clamps, tape and other medical paraphernalia emerged from the darkness.

"This may sting a bit." He said, bringing a alcohol pad up the the injury. I gripped Ironhide's hand tighter as Ratchet cleaned my calf. My breathing had been reduced to ragged gasps as he wound blue gauze around the wound. It had a sticky side to it so he didn't need to use any clamps to hold it down.

"I'll be back to check it, disinfect it and change the bandage tomorrow." Ratchet remarked, gently patting my leg. I nodded, unable to form coherent words. Ironhide followed Ratchet as he went to the door. I hoped Ratchet would follow through on his promise to convince Ironhide not to blame himself, but I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay and see the concern flash though his eyes whenever pain racked though me. I wanted him to be by my bedside and watch over me as I slept. I didn't want him to leave me alone, alone without anyone to talk to.

I didn't want him to leave.

* * *

**Ironhide's POV**

Ratchet pulled me aside outside of her room. He was somewhere between incredible anger and joy. I knew to well what he why he was feeling this way. Far to often had he directed that feeling at me.

"She needs to quit being so much like you." He said, lightly punching my shoulder. I staggered as if it had been the worst thing to ever hit me.

"Oh come on, she was furious. You can't blame her for that." I said, grabbing him in a choke hold.

"From what you had told me about the fight she just seemed to like it to much." Ratch gasped as I ran my fingers though his hair in a human 'noogie'.

"Yeah, well maybe when she gets better I can give her fighting lessons." I suggested, letting him loose. Actually that wasn't a bad idea, from what I had seen she had that natural instinct for fighting that had gotten me through the ranks of the Cybertraonian Army. It may have seemed strange that we were fighting, well, brother fighting, while Alisha was in pain. I was still worried about her, but Ratchwas just trying to make me feel better, which of course, he did. Fighting was able to relieve stress for me, allowing me not to get to frustrated so easily.

"Go back to her, she needs you. Doctor's orders." He said, dusting himself off and picking up his bag.

"Yes, oh Masterful Ratchet." I intoned sarcastically, earning me a glare from my brother. Laughing I moved to Alisha's door, managing to compose myself before entering. She was still lying on her bed, the sharp blue of the gauze standing out against the pale sking of her leg. Shards of moonlight escaped from one of her windows, lighting her in the pale silver light of a wonderful night.

"Ironhide, you came back!" She said, reaching one hand towards me. Her eyes, well eye, was full of happiness at seeing me.

"I couldn't just leave you. Plus, Ratchet gave me doctor's orders to stay with you." I explained, pulling a chair up by her and grasping her hand. It was so slender, somewhat soft but callouses on several of her fingers.

"You're such a softie." Alisha mentioned, looking at me. Even with an eye swollen shut, blood caked in her hair, and a busted lip, she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Not just outward beauty but inward, she was caring, kind and sometimes, even angry. Like Ratchet said, she was quite a bit like me.

"You need to rest, don't worry, I'm not going to leave you." I chuckled, placing her hand on her chest. She smiled, closing her other eye, and her breathing slowed. It was deep breathing now, not the gasping rasps from when Ratchet was cleaning her room. As she slipped slowly into sleep I crooned a song beside her, it was a human lullaby I had heard Sarah Lennox sing to Anabelle.

"_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, _

_Go to sleepy little baby. _

_When you wake, you shall have, _

_All the pretty little horses. _

_Blacks and bays, dapples and greys, _

_Go to sleepy you little baby, _

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, _

_Go to sleepy little baby. _

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, _

_Go to sleepy little baby, _

_When you wake, you shall have, _

_All the pretty little horses. _

_Way down yonder, down in the meadow, _

_There's a poor wee little lamby. _

_The bees and the butterflies pickin' at its eyes, _

_The poor wee thing cried for her mammy. _

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, _

_Go to sleepy little baby. _

_When you wake, you shall have, _

_All the pretty little horses._"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 10000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226 and Aliah McKnight!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan and randomchock 1995!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness and Mr Crossover!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**S.S.P (Shameless Story Promotage): I have a new story up, yet again! For this I did a self insertion, I couldn't resist!**

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!! The comercials for the ROTF DVD have been playing all week and I swear it makes my heart stop every time! That, and it brings tears to my eyes when they show clips from the forest fight where Optimus dies. But then I just remind myself that he comes back. I am SOOOOOOO getting the 2-disc special edition next Tuesday, hopefull I'll have another chapter up then too. **

**WOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!**


	24. Visions: A Little Hope

I swear I could hear Ironhide singing as I went to sleep, then I wanted to laugh. Ironhide singing, that would be a blast. But his voice was very prevelent in my dreams, along with a field of horses, which didn't quite make sense. When I woke up he wasn't there, sending me into a worrying fit until he reappeared from the hallway that led to the kitchen. I could smell delicous odors coming from the way he had come.

"Ironhide, are you cooking breakfast?" I asked, releaved to find that my lip swelling had gone down and I could talk normally.

"Yeah, and guess what? Ratchet says I have to be here to help you _all_ day." He smiled, that great little smile that would make me melt inside.

"Well then you had better follow Ratch's advice." I said sarcastically. It's not like I wanted him to leave, God, that's the last thing I wanted!

"That's what he thought to." Ironhide responded, gesturing to direct my attention to the glass of water by my bedside and the T.V remote. "He also said you need to drink a lot." I hastily grabbed teh glass, sucking the contents up through the bendy straw. I then immediatly gasped as a brain freeze overtook me. Damn that water was cold.

"Alisha, what's wrong?" Ironhide asked, he was by my side in a second.

"Br-br-brain freeze." I stuttered, flashing an ok sign so he wouldn't worry. I moved my hand over and picked up the remote, turning the T.V on. Seinfeld was on and I laughed at the antics of Jerry, George, Elaine and Kramer. Sometimes I wished my life could be like that, just a kind of a sitcom. But then again, if it was a sitcom there would be a rival for Ironhide. That I could live without. Ironhide set a tray down by the bed, there was buttered toast and some broth, nothing to hard for me to chew.

"I have to attend a meeting right now with Lennox. I'll be back within a couple of hours." He said, kissing my forehead. I tried to smile without hurting my lip to much. It came out as more of a grimace. He closed the door silently, leaving me to try and chew the toast without hurting myself too much. Soon a full stomach and a comfy bed under me I fell asleep.

---

I was greeted on the same white plain of existence where I had been before. Of course, Jetfire was there. His hulking black figure took up a large amount of space, or a very small one compared to the volumnious white around him. It stretched in every direction, left, right, up, down, I couldn't even figure how I was standing since the floor looked the same as, well, everything.

"Ah my little human, welcome back." He chuckled, placing a hand for me to climb up on.

"What gives? I was expecting you the night after you first showed up and you just leave?" I complained, sitting against the metal of his fingers.

"Travel from the Well of the Sparks takes a lot of energy young'un, I can't exactly pop back and forth whenever I want." He said, lifting me higher to gaze into the red of his optics.

"So, like I said before, I take it the afterlife isn't all it's cracked up to be? You constantly seem to prefer the world of the living." I replied, holding his gaze before I blinked several time to try and restore my vision.

"No, and the Thirteen are a boring bunch. It took me even longer to come back because I apparently made them angry by speaking with you." He retorted, waving a hand through the emptiness that surrounded us.

"The Thirteen?" I questioned, leaning back.

"The Thirteen origional Cybertronians, Primes all the way through. They sacrificed themselves so that your world could survive, guarding the Matrix with their bodies. As a reward for their bravery they were given the rule of the Well. Unfortunatly they don't exactly agree with the dead interfearing with the living. Bunch of wet blankets." He growled, projecting an image into the air.

They were in the same shape of Optimus and the other Autobots but less bulky. They were mroe angular, their joints sticking out like ribs on a skinny animal. I could sense that they were very old, and very respected. I could easily see them sacrificing themselves for the world, just like Optimus. Each of them had what looked like Jetfire's beard on the sides of their face, they sparkled and shined with an internal light. I was in awe for a second, they were incredible.

"Why-why did they have to sacrifice themselves?" I stammered, staring at the figures.

"The Fallen. Origionally the Primes went out among the worlds, searching for more Energon. They harvested it from suns, plunging worlds into darkness. The Prime's had only one rule, never harm a world that was inhabited by sentient beings. They came to your world, but finding it full of life they left. But the Fallen remained, he held no respect for the sanctitity of life. When the Thirteen learned of his trechary they fought against him. Wars were raged across your planet, the Thirteen forced to flee with the Matrix of Leadership, the key to powering the machine that would destroy your sun. They realized that the Fallen would never give up, so they sacrificed their lives to keep it from the hands of the Fallen. You know the story of Egypt, that was the aftermath." He explained.

"That's terrible, so they rule the afterlife.... guess it was a somewhat good deal." I mused, looking back up at him.

"Perhaps not, they constantly have to mediate between the dead of the Decepticons and of the Autobots. Not even death can stop them from fighting." He responded.

"Hey, is there an Autobot named Jazz there?" I asked, I figured if his soul was in the Well of the Sparks then we really had no chance of bringing him back. But if he wasn't then we probably would be able to get him back.

"Jazz? No, I have never met an Autobot by the name of Jazz there. Why do you ask?" Jetfire mumbled.

"Well, Ratchet is trying to fix him. I was just wondering if he was there, if he was I would have considered it kind of a lost cause. But since he's not I'm hoping that there is someway we can revive him." I responded, waving my arm to the left to indicate no chance and the right to indicate a very good chance.

"If you had a shard of the Allspark you could, it brought me back, if only for a little while." Jetfire nodded, apparently thinking this over.

"So, where would a part of the Allspark be?" I questined further.

"There might be one in-" He began but as he talked, he began to fade. Remembering my experience from last time I didn't try and beg him to come back, I just ground my teeth in frustration.

Damn it. Why do these conversations always end before I can get the information I need?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 10000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae and Chichiri's Wanderer!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope and Chichirir's Wanderer!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover and Rosalie Ann Jordan!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**YESSSSSS!!!!!**

**I got the new 2-Disc _Special _Edition of Revernge of the Fallen today. Can't wait to watch it!!!**


	25. Gifts

When I woke up, feeling refreshed as I often did after a good, long nap, especially when you've been visited by a spirit from the afterlife, Ironhide still had not returned. I lay in the silence for awhile, enjoying the peace and quiet. It was like a blanket, wrapping around me and murmmering comforting words, until a loud crash echoed from outside. I groaned and turned towards the door, listening to the arguing voices.

"Come on, let me see her."

"No! Ratchet says she isn't to be disturbed."

"Ironhide, I am your superior and I command you to let me in."

"Superior? Did you steal _my_ job? Last I checked second-in-command to Optimus Prime ranked higher than a mere Major."

"You Cybertronians and you stupid higher intellect, it never stops does it?"

I chuckled to myself in the darkness, Ironhide had pulled the curtains closed on both sets of windows. From what I could get through their heated debate, Lennox wanted to come in and see me but Ironhide was following Ratchet's orders to the letter.

"Ironhide, let the Major through. Ratchet has explained the situation to me, he has also said that she may recieve visitors now. In fact, he will be up in ten minutes or so to change her bandage." I heard Optimus boom, coming in on the conversation.

"Fragging son of a glitch..." Ironhide cursed.

"Did you say something Ironhide?" Optimus questioned.

"Oh-um-ah, not at all sir." Ironhide stammered, I could just visualize his face flushing. I heard the door open, then several sets of feet come marching down the hallway. The door to my room was already open so I was able to see Optimus' blonde hair, I guess he felt like a change in hair color, last I saw it had been red, Ironhide's close cropped black hair and Lennox's spikey brown mop.

"Alisha, what did you do to yourself?" Optimus asked, settling himself on the bed and grasping my hand.

"It's not that bad, I've seen you worse off." I joked, earning a deep, echoing laugh. I could feel it reverbate through me, filling me with happiness. Lennox came up next, looking like a concerned father. He ruffled my hair, acting extremely paternal.

"Hey girl, you doing fine?" Lennox queried, giving me a small smile. This was reminding me of when I had the flu and my Dad kept watch over me. Except this time it was highly trained soldiers and extremely advanced alien robots. But, hey, they were as close as family could be.

"Yeah, I'm good. Except for having a giant gash in my leg, other than that I'm just perfect." I remarked, sarcasm evident in my tone. Lennox guaffed, smiling at me before leaving as he heard Ratchet come in.

"It appears that the more grieviously you get injured, the more people you get to see you." Ratch commented upon seeing the crowd in my room. Ironhide assisted him, lifting the sheet off of my leg and unwrapping the bandage. The wound was still open, pus leaking slowly out of it.

"I'll need something to drain this into, Lennox will you fetch me a bowl?" The good doctor suggested, examining the mound of yellowish liquid. Lennox nodded, heading to my kitchen. Ugh, Ratchet could keep whatever bowl he picked up. I _was _not going to eat out of a thing that held pus.

"Is it good or bad?" Ironhide asked, still kneeling by Ratch.

"This is leaning more toward the bad side, but draining the pus will help clear the wound and get it healed faster." Ratchet explained, accepting the bowl from Lennox and begining to slowly apply pressure to the outside of the injury and collect the pus into the bowl. I ground my teeth, it hurt like hell. But it didn't last long, soon it was wrapped up again, red gauze this time.

"Be back tomorrow, Alisha." Ratchet said, taking the bowl of pus with him. Lennox, Optimus and Ironhide stayed behind, as if waiting for something. I heard another set of feet coming down the hallway, the door slowly creaked open.... and there stood Epps holding a giant gift basket full of books, stuffed animals, DVDs, the first five seasons of _The Office_, chocolates and confetti. I gave a cry of delight, reaching for it.

"Here you are!" He said, setting it on the bed next to me. I furiously unwrapped it, pulling out a stuffed dog and a book. _The Thieves of Ostia_. Oh, God. The Roman Mysteries Series, one of my favorites! I had only been able to get it at the library and had wanted to buy it for awhile.

"Thank you so much!" I cried, throwing my arms around him.

"Oh it wasn't just me. Ironhide heard you sleeptalking about the books, Optimus got you the DVDs, he knew you liked the show. Lennox thought of the dog, apparently Anabelle has one just like it and Ratchet mentioned that chocolate is a good source of endorphins which relieve stress. I was just the one to got out and get everything." Epps explained, casting an arm at the group of people standing behind him.

"Aww, that you so much guys!" I proclaimed, hugging the dog to my chest. Such good friends, always looking out for me.

"Ah, it was nothing." Lennox said, waving a hand.

"Really Alisha, it was no problem. Not for you." Optimus commented, giving me a look that sent chills up my spine. I knew what he meant. _You saved Ironhide, you managed to keep him alive. There is no way that I can repay you. I am forever in your debt. _

"Still, thanks. It was really nice of you guys." I muttered, feeling a wave of tiredness oversweep me.

"Alright guys, that's enough excitment for her today. I want my patient to be fine in the morning, not still professing her thanks." Ratchet declared, ordering everyone out. I smiled, falling back onto the pillows of my bed. I wish that I could get up and open the curtains, let me look down into the Autobot hanger and wave to my friends and talk to them. But, still, getting attention was not all bad.

It netted me a book series and TV series on DVD, but it was more than just gifts. It was the fact that I _knew _someone out there cared about me, were concerned for my safety. It was an incredible feeling, to be loved and admired somewhat. I could still hear the voice talking outside my room.

"Do you think she'll be well enough to move by tomorrow?" Lennox asked, his voice anxious.

"Perhaps, on crutches. She is still very weak, the blood loss was quite severe. Why are so concerned with having her up by tomorrow?" Ratchet asked.

"The presidental liason is coming in tomorrow, he specifcally wanted to see her. He's an ass, I'm just worried if he sees her sitting around that-that..." Lennox stopped.

"That what?" Ironhide asked, concern clearly evident in his voice.

"He'll fire her."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 12000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star and Sidthe!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria and Topkicker26!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild and midnightsprite!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**Shout out to Topkicker26! Love talking to ya girl!**

**Gah, where did the time go? Already, over twenty chapters. Ah, who cares? When you've got a story, tell it. Planign quite a bit of chaos for the next few chapters, tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPY AND HAVE ME GIVE REVIEWERS COOKIES, OR ICE CREAM!!!!**


	26. Swear on the Allspark

Fired, the word echoed hollowly through my head. That would mean away from my friends, my second family, Ironhide. Having no place to go, no home. I mean, sure I could go back with my Dad, or Mikaela, they wouldn't mind. But I don't know if I would be able to keep it together, emotionally I mean, being away from Ironhide.

_Fired..._

_Fired..._

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I'll be able to move tomorrow, even if it is on crutches. It's still movement. I just have to do everything that I usually do, get training from Ratchet on Cybertronian technology, learn a little bit of Cybertronian from Optimus, work with Ironhide on fighting. Not that I had done these things often, in fact I had never praticed fighting with Ironhide, but I needed to be moving continuosly if I wanted to keep my job, my life.

I tossed aside the book I had been reading, picking up my little stuffed dog. I scooted to the edge of my bed, the sheets rumpling. I pressed the foot of my unhurt leg to the ground, had to stand. Had to move. I got myself about three inches off my bed before I flopped onto the floor. Damn, it hurt. I tried again, I still couldn't get myself off the ground. The door slammed open and Ironhide and Rachet rushed in. I didn't try and hide my tears.

"Alisha, what are you doing?" Ironhide asked, picking me up and moving me back to the bed.

"I heard you, I don't want to leave. I don't want to get fired." I complained, clinging to Ironhide's shirt.

"You won't leave if you follow my instructions. When you get upet like this and overexert yourself you don't heal as fast as you normally would." Ratchet ordered, pulling the covers back over me. Even though they look my age I knew that they had years of wisdom in them built up over hundreds of years.

"But I could get-" I started.

"Alisha, I swear to you I will not let you get fired. I would swear on the Allspark if I could." Ironhide intoned, staring deep into my eyes. I sensed that this was the heaviest oath he could make.

"Okay, I-I just don't want to leave you guys..." I trailed off, shuddering at the thought of losing my second family. Ironhide enclosed me in an embrace, kissed my forehead, and then left. I closed my eyes, knowing that whatever would happen, it could wait for awhile.

---

I opened my eyes, enjoying the just rising sun dancing around my room. The sky was a mix of golden oranges, azure blue, and the deep endless black of night. Bright pinpoints of light stood out, glowing balls of hope. A pair of new crutches leaned against a wall, I was more in control of myself today and was able to hop over and swing myself into the metal contraptions. I had sprained my ankle about a year ago and had gotten so good with crutches I could go around on one like Long John Silver.

"I see you're awake, and mobile once more." Ironhide laughed, lounging in a chair. I hobbled over, somehow I had been changed into a pair of jeans and a nice top.

"Did you dress me?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I didn't look. Promise." He said, raising three fingers like a boy scout. I laughed, sitting in the chair next to him. We, well I, had breakfast before heading down to see Lennox. He had called a meeting before Galloway arrived. Lennox rapped the podium he was behind several times, sending the deep cracking of wood echoeing throughout the room.

"Now, we've got a huge load before us today. Presidental Liason Galloway will be here within the hour. I need all of you on your best behavior." He said, pointing at the crowd of soldiers and one mechanic. After he finished his little speech, he pulled me aside.

"Alisha, you need to stay away from the Autobots for today." Lennox ordered, touching my head lightly

"Why?" I asked, looking to his face for an answer.

"He does not like the Autobots and hates people getting close to them even more." He growled.

"But what am I supposed to do? All I do is work with them." I complained, feeling an ever growing resentment for this Galloway.

"Just try not to, stay in the Auto Shop." He suggested, patting my shoulder. I milled around for the next twenty minutes, talking to the other soldiers and hearing even more terrible tales about Galloway.

"All personel, all personel. Report to base entrance." A voice announced over the PA system. I limped along with the others, they were purposefully walking slower so I could keep up. I relished the feel of the sun on my body as I got outside. I heard the growl of diesel engines and the quiet gas ones as the Autobots pulled up next to me. I nodded to Optimus and the others, watching the black goverment sedan drive down the road towards the base. The brakes squealed slightly as it slid to a stop. The soldiers were lined along one side, each staring straight ahead. The Autobots and I manned the other side.

"Present, arms!" Lennox bellowed, sending dozens of hands up into a salute. The door opened and out stepped three men from the back. I recognized Simmons, I wonder what the hell he was doing here. Then came another military man, the same one that I had met my first day. Lennox had referred to him as Connel Marshower. The last one was dressed in a dark suit, balding and was relativly short. This was the one they were afraid of? I had to stifle laughter as he made his way down the lines of terrestrial and alien soldiers. He stopped in front of me, glaring through his glasses.

"Why are you not saluting?" He question, voice as slippery as a snake. I could see why no one liked him, he was arrogant and hostile.

"I am _not_ saluting because I am _not_ in the military." I retorted, refusing to call him sir.

"Ah, you must be the mechanic." Galloway said, leaning backwards to leer at me. I could feel the air beside me move, like one of the Autobots was trying to take on their holoform.

"Yes." I growled, holding his eyes.

"Follow me. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 12000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery and Marie-pier!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky and Maigery!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite and Maigery!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**I am sooooo sorry that it took me forever to update, been busy for the past week.**


	27. Apocolyto

"Name?" The deamon, perhaps even Lucifer himself, growled from behind his stack of papers.

"Alisha Grearin." I responded right back.

"Occupation?" He asked again, writing a comment on a paper.

"Mechanical support for the N.E.S.T team and the Autobots." I neglected to mention emotional support for the Autobot's Weapon Specialist. That could, no, _would_ get me fired. After our little meeting on the rumway Galloway had collected me, Will and several other soldiers. He was conducting what he called 'personel assesments'. Really he was just seeing who exactly was closest to the Autobots and how much they were a threat to him.

"And your, _ahem_, handicap?" He asked, gesturing to the crutches leaning against the wall.

"Injury from a fight." I answered, probably not the best thing to tell him. He raised his eyebrows before making another mark on his paper. That was the only sound, it's constant scratching, knowing that with every mark the chances of my being able to stay here were getting lower and lower.

"And your involvement with the Autobots?" He questioned again, locking eyes with me. I had to lie, I had to. If I told him the truth according to Lennox I'd be screwed. I don't get why he doesn't like them, how could you not like Optimus?

"I was brought in to fix Ratchet after a fight. Afterward I was kept on to help him repair the other Autobots and regular vehicles." I replied still maintaining my formal and dismissive attitude. I found that to convince him that the Autobots didn't need much to me I had to act like they were merely cars. This pained me immensly, to treat them as if they were nothing.

"You may leave, send in the next one." Galloway ordered, waving me away. I hobbled out of the room, sending a red haired soldier in to see what could be compared to the devil himself. I kept moving down the hallways, taking a left, another left and then a right. The large metal door was somewhat hard to open, I actually had to press my shoulder onto the door while swinging myself in with a single crutch.

I came out in the regular Auto Shop, not the Autobot Hanger. It had been awhile since I had been in here, most of my work had been done in the cleaner and more advanced Autobot Medical Bay. Plus, it had company. I was never alone when I worked in there I could see dust collecting on the toolboxes, a sign of little use. I wet down a rag and cleaned everything, clopping around on a single crutch.

By the time I had finished there I was more dirty than the rag. I had dust streaked around my eyes, a motor oil stain on my shirt and rust underneath my nails. This girl needed a shower. So I limped up to my room, setting out a soft bath robe and slippers on my bed. I grabbed another _Roman Mysteries _book and waltzed, well, hobbled into the bathroom. I took a Ziploc baggie and cut it up to wrap it around my bandage.

Suffeciently protected I slid into the warm water, sweetened with lavender and vanilla oil. The scent of the oils caused me to get lightheaded, yet managed to make me want my pillow at the same time. I breathed in the light scent, sending a wave of drowsiness over me. I scrubbed myself down with a bag of sea salt and then ground down the calluses on my heels. They were terrible, all cracked and tough. I worked on them with a pumice stone, working until the skin was soft and managable.

My hair was fine, shiny and thick. It didn't need a rinse, not greasy at all. I lounged around in the tub for awhile, reading and letting my body absorb as much heat as it could. With this November cold coming, I needed all the heat I could. I toweled myself off, contemplating why I suddenly was so gung ho on pampering myself. I mean, I perfectly fit the category of tomboy, the polar opposite of girly girl. Oh well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. And this girl had needed a few hours of soaking in the tub.

After I had tied my robe shut and slipped on my slippers. My robe was made of the softest fleece I had ever felt, dyed to a sky blue mirroring the never cloudy Arizona sky. Emsconced in this snug mantle, I perused my closet. It was a nice closet, not big but enough where I could fit myself inside. There was shoe rack and a higher rack in case I ever had a dress. Yeah right. I picked through my tops. Too yellow, too red, too white, too black. _Can you have too much of a color?_ I thought as I pulled out a top the color of a traffic cone. _Yes, yes you can. _

I finally settled on a pale blue peasant top. Mikaela had told me that blue highlighted my tan, courtesy of the ever present Arizona sun. It also showed off my gold blonde hair and deep brown eyes. I pulled it on, letting my arms slup through the two poofy sleeves. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, better to accent the shirt. I brushed my hair out, pulling it up into a ponytail. The hairband I used was a black one with a silver buckle, embedded with turquoise, on it.

I grabbed my Autobot necklace as I clumped into the bathroom to do my makeup. A little bit of foundation, some blush completed my look. I highlighted my eyes with a pale shade of green on my eyelids, darker blue in the creases, and a light gray on my browbones. Black mascara made them stand out even more, almost scarily. My neckalce rested on my chest, silver against a blue backround.

I felt better, tired still, but better. I limped down the base hallways, drawing more than few gawking looks. I sat in the breakroom and muched on a sandwich, bologna on white bread. I looked across the table, shocked to see Simmons.

"Wow, you look... wow." He said, glancing at my face and top.

"And why are you here?" I asked, swallowing a mouthful of my sandwich.

"Liason brought me in. Seems to think I know more about these 'Transformers' than most anyone. Not that I'm suprised of course." Simmons said, laughing evilly.

"Yeah, I bet you know a _whole _lot." I said, drawing out the _whole _in order for it to sound sarcastic.

"Hey, I worked for Sector Seven for longer than you've been alive." He responded, grinding his teeth.

"Oh yeah, that sounds real." I laghed, trying to stop Mountain Dew from coming through my nose. Please, would the US Goverment really fund something as goofily named as _Sector Seven?_ I don't think they would. Then again, they have done some stupid stuff. I mean, the psycic soldiers killing goats, who ever was in charge of that seriously needed less time on his hand. That and less money in his pockets. I finished my sandwich and made my way to the Autobot hanger. Screw what Lennox said, I needed to see them.

"Alisha! Mobile once more I see." Ratchet joked once seeing me. Quickly projecting his holoform so he didn't step on me he hurried over with a velvet box in his hand. Oh God, that's a ring box. He's not going to propose is he? But, but he knows I like Ironhide. He opened the box, exposing a ring with a blue stone in the shape of a pointed oval that was ringed by diamonds and two diamons stud earrings. Please, please don't say those four words.

"Here, I made these for you!" He said, extending the box. Oh, whew. Just another gift. I picked the ring up gently, sliding it onto my finger. I could vaugly see an Autobot symbol cut into the stone but it was quickly obscurred by Ratchet's finger as he pressed down on the stone and twisted it. A red beam shot out of the ring, fanning out the further it got from the stone.

"It's a miniature of my own laser. It works on Autobots, humans and cars. Point the laser at whatever's wrong and it will tell you how to fix it. Oh, and the earrings are a GGPS. A Galactal Global Positioning Satilete. Ironhide always wants to make sure he knows where you are." He explained, turning the stone back to its original place which shut off the beam. I hastily clipped the earrings into my ears. It was really nice of Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Enjoying the gifts, I see?" Ironhide mused, his large feet slamming into the ground behind us. I nodded, showing off my earrings. His facial plating moved itno a smile as he set his hand down near me. I climbed on, letting him raise me up to his shoulder. I held into one of the spines of his armor as he walked toward where Optimus was conversing. The soldiers has erected a large catwalk to allow them to speak at face level with the Autobots. Wires ran up and down the structure powering the high-tech screens and such on the top level.

"Now sirs, I know we have had this discussion before. And now we owe the Autobots more than ever." Lennox said, adressing the computer screen.

"And now we've got Egypt knowing about them! We had to rebuild the Great Pyramid because of them. We need to ship them off the planet." Galloway growled, also facing the screen.

"I understand your anger, but the last time we had this conversation did we not save your world?" Optimus defended, raising optic ridges at Galloway.

"Yes but you see, after Egypt everything got worse. We have gotten more Decepticon attacks, more sightings. If you leave, they will." Galloway said.

"Actually, they might not." I yelled out, immediatly earning me a stare from Ironhide.

"You shut up." Galloway ordered.

"Actually I would like to hear her theory." Another voice came out of the screen, immediatly seconded by several others. Optimus turned, extending a servo for me to stand on. I flopped down onto his hand, sitting by his fingers. He gave me look mainly berating me for raising my voice.

"Ms. Grearin, nice to see you again." Colonel Marshower said, nodding in my direction. I gave him a smile in return. Now that I had a good look at the small screen I recognized the uniforms of three of the four men using the webcams. Army, Navy and Air Force. The last wore a dark suit with a red tie, white hair bristling around his head.

"You had an idea on why these Decepticons might be here?" Mr. Dark Suit asked. I looked sideways at Galloway, he was seething.

"Well, I don't know if I'm the best one to ask-" I started only to be interrupted by the Navy man.

"At this point were willing to accept any explinantion." He said, earning a laugh from the others.

"Uh, well, it's just we destroyed the Allspark and killed Magetron right?" I began, only to be interrupted again, this time by Galloway.

"Yes, but they brought him back!" He yelled, the high whine of Ironhide's cannon overtaking his comment.

"Yeah, but he more than likely has a grudge against us. So more than likely he wants to ge the Autobots out of the way and then kill all humans on Earth. So sending them away would not help us, but weaken us." I explained, it all seemed relativly simple to me. I looked over at Lennox, Epps and Galloway. Lennox and Epps were nodding thoughtfully while Galloway opened and closed his mouth without speaking.

"And who are you again, little lady?" Mr. Dark Suit asked again.

"Alisha Grearin, Autobot Mechanic." I said, I enjoyed my job title. Who else could say that?

"Hmm, Galloway!" He yelled, bringing the liason up to the screen.

"Yes sir, Mr. Keller?" He asked, trying to hide the red in his face

"Ms. Grearin's arguement makes sense, your request to send the Autobots off the planet is denied." Keller stated, leaving no room for arguement as his screen went black soon followed by the others. Galloway turned around, glaring at me sitting on Optimus' palm.

"You, you're FIRED! I want you out of here!" He yelled, pointing one finger at me. Now I was the one who couldn't get my mouth to work. Ironhide immediatly moved forward, reaching for me. Luckily Optimus came to my aid.

"Sir, that is completely unnesecary." He said, motioning for Ironhide to stand back.

"No, it is completely nessecary. She just embaressed me in front of the Secretary of the Navy, Army, Air Force and the Secretary of Defense! She's out!" He ordered, I could feel my grip on Optimus slipping. I tried to fight off the tears that I knew were coming, it was just so damn hard. Everything had become craptastic all at once. Optimus tried to argue my case, joined by Lennox and Epps but it got them nowhere. He set me down, sending me falling to the floor. Ironhide's hand came down, gently lifting me up. I clung to him, tears starting to emerge.

"Don't let them take me!" I begged, hugging myself into him. I couldn't lose this, the feeling that I belonged, the feeling that I was loved. I could feel tears leaking out of my eyes, the pathetic slatiness causing me to try to laugh but it came out as more of a sob. Two sets of strong arms grabbed me, physically lifting me off of him. I screamed, throwing myself against their hold. Ironhide tried to come after me, cannons warming up and hands reaching, only to be restrained by Optimus and Ratchet. They shook their heads and glared in Galloway's direction. The two men holding me stopped only to grab my crutches before they threw me into the same black sedan that had brought Galloway here. I screamed one last time before they shut me in. I screamed for the person who could save me, for the person I loved.

"**IRONHIIIIIDDDEEE!!!!!**"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 12000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever and TheGirlInTheMirror04125!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX and TheGirlInTheMirror04125!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery and TheGirlInTheMirror04125!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**MWHAHAAHA, yes I am bringing the chaos for the next few chapters!**

**Now that all the thank you's are out of the way I have a bone to pick with someone who reviewed. His name is VisualIDentification Zeta. Now I don't know if you have a problem with me, with the story or with Transformers in general but seriously! What you said was just plain RUDE! And obviously since you didn't respond to my PM you are to moronic to apologize! Listen to what your mother told you.**

**If you don't have something nice to say, DON'T SAY IT!!!**


	28. The Cosmos Realign

**Hey everybody! Ah, so many helpful, kind and insightful reviews for the last chapter! I am so glad that we see some new faces out there in the review section. Oh, I used some Spanish in this, translations will be included in the usual A/N at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

The driver was not nice, he threw me out on a curb near the outskirts of Phoenix. I mean literally threw, the two men in dark suits shoved me out and then tossed my crutches on top of me. I was still crying, but my head was clear enough to flip them off as they drove away. After giving them the one fingered salute I worked on trying to get myself back up on my feet. A friendly biker stopped by and helped me to my feet and told me that there was a bustopnear here. He pedaled along beside me to make sure I didn't fall over.

"Thanks." I said as I settled myself down onto the bench of the bus stop.

"No problemo, gotta watch out for each other right?" He said, smiling at me. I nodded and he pedaled off into the distance. Soon enough a Valley Metrobus pulled up in all its purple, green and white glory. I checked my pockets for change, none. Not a single penny, nickel, dime or quarter. I turned to the driver.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't have any change." I said, feeling more tears falling down my face.

"I'll let it slide." He said, motioning for me to get in. As I clomped up the stairs I looked back to the seats. Every single one was taken and quite a few were standing. A nice looking man got up and gestured for me to take his seat. I smiled at him as I sat down. The women next to me an older Hispanic woman, her black hair inter-spacedwith silver. It reminded me so much of Ironhidethat I started to cry again.

"Ay, chica, ¿qué es? ¿Por qué estás llorando?" (**1**) She asked, grabbing a hankerchief from her pocket and wiping my tears.

"Oh, lo siento, he tenido el peor día de mi vida." (**2**) I responded, enjoying the fact that I was fluent in Spanish.

"Dímelo a mí querida." (**3**) She said, turning my face to hers.

"Mi jefe me despidió estúpida y mi novio no sabe y que acaba de ser tan terrible." (**4**) I responded, a fresh phase of tears coming out.

"Chica que estará bien. Será, confía en mí." (**5**) She murmured, patting my head. I smiled. She was right, everything would be alright. The bus stopped on North 15th Ave. near where my Dad lived. I limped down the road, turning on Encanto. The neighborhood my Dad lived in was incredibly nice, it used to be one of the higher class places back in the 40's. I managed to move myself up to the front door and ring the doorbell. The thick wooden door opened to reveal John, his face immediately going into shock when he saw me.

"Alisha! Alisha get in here, what happened? It was that Roy wasn't it? I knew he was trouble." He asked, steering me to a chair in the living room. I sat myself down in the comfortable leather, still blubbering.

"No Dad, it wasn't Roy. I just got fired, and the guy was a real ass. I'm just upset. I have no place to go and all my stuff is still at the place they let me live at." I sobbed, the never ending rain of tears finally stopping.

"You always have a place here. Come on, I've got a guest room you can use. You need to get to bed." John said, showing me down a hallway and opening a door. It was a nice room, green carpet and white breezy curtains. I sat down on the bed, my sobs stopping. It gave me a chance to think. Was Ironhidegoing to kill Galloway for firing me? I hoped so, that guy was a rotten bastard. I lay back down, wondering if I could still be with Ironhide if I no longer worked there. The tears returned when I figured that there was no way we could remain together.

_But he promised...._

---

**Ironhide's POV **

That slagger! That Primus forsaken, fragging slagger! I tried to break Optimus' hold against me and wrench myself from Ratchet's grip. Unfortunatly not even I could manage to break free, not even to save her.

"**Ironhide, stop it! Quit trying to go after her. She's gone.**" Ratchet told me over our COM link.

"**I won't quit. I will go after her. Let me go.**" I yelled at him, moving forward slightly.

"**Ironhide as your commanding officer I command you to stop this irrational behavior.**" Optimus bellowed at me. My body immediatly went slack, Optimus had this effect on us Autobots. We obeyed him no matter what.

"**But, Optimus. They took her. I-I need her.**" I objected, turning my gaze to the evil human that was the cause of all this. I pulled out a smaller cannon, small by my standards but rather large by human ones. I had a clean shot, but the purpose of the Autobots echoed through my mind.

_To destroy Decepticons, but not a world's inhabitants._

Would I truly become a Decepticonif I killed him? But his killing would be just, he had sent her away. Away from me! Although, I knew I wouldn't be able to go though with it. Perhaps I had caused myself this painby attaching myself to her so much. It had been like this with both Ratchet and Jazz, I just got so attached to them. They were my family, I couldn't help it. I hung slack as Optimuslifted me by one arm, Ratchet withthe other. I felt... hopeless. Like I had after Jazz died. I just sat there in the hangar, blaming myself for all the events that had happened. If only I had taken her outside so she couldn't have spoken out. If only she had never met me.

"Ironhide, come. Let's go out for a walk." Ratchet said, looking down at me. I stood, barely casting a glance at the disapproving stares of a group of soldiers milling around. Not even bothering to transform into our vehicle modes, we walked down the runway, headed toward the mountains. I leaned against one of them, slightly cracking the rock of the peak. Ratchet stood back, giving me a disapproving glance.

"What?" I asked, looking past him to the sunset. Alisha had first taught me to love the sunset, but the sunset was meaningless without her. The vibrant colors meant nothing without her to sit by my side and hold onto me, to whisper the legends of this state to me and just be together.

"What do you mean what? Ironhide you've turned back into what you were when Jazz died!" He cried, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"That was low." I said, looking up at him. I vaguely remembered the time after Jazz's death. Pain and loneliness, fighting and more pain. I shuttered my optics, blocking the thoughts.

"I don't care. You are going back to her. I can't have you be like this again." Ratchet ordered, pointing north. He was right, I couldn't sit here and not do anything. I had to go find her. I don't know what happens to me when things like this occur. It's like I lose myself, wallow in my grief over things I could have done to prevent what happened. I had lost my anger that always drove me when I met Alisha, but I gained something better. Love. A better reason to fight than just anger and the pure joy that I got from fighting. Ratchwas right, I couldn't let myself become this yet again.

"Ratchet, you're the best brother a bot could ask for." I said, wrapping him in a hug. Sure it kind of bothered me to be sentimental like this but he was my brother, we'd been together forever.

"And I'm coming with you." He commented, lightly punching my shoulder.

"What? Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"Have you ever known me to leave a patient behind?" He responded, transforming into his Hummer guise before racing off. Laughing, I changed back to my Topkick form and followed after him.

---

**Alisha's POV**

I couldn't sleep. Oh I had tried, tried harder than ever. It should have been so easy too. My body was exhausted from crying, my mind wasted from imagining all the possible ways that Ironhdie and I could have remained together. That and how many ways I could kill Galloway. My pillow was still damp from the last tears that I had cried. I heard music drifting in from the living room, my Dad was still awake watching TV. Carrie Underwood's voice crooned her newest hit.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

_'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

_'Cause I know where you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice_

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

_Oh you better run for your life_

_You'd better run for your life!_

This brought fresh thoughts of Ironhide to the forefront of my thoughts. Except this time, I didn't cry. I laughed.

I laughed remebering the way he had stumbled when he had first told me that he liked me.

I laughed remembering the time when I had first been shocked to see his holoform.

I laughed remembering when he had helped me up when I had fallen on Halloween.

I laughed, but I felt like I would rather cry.

Twin diesel engines echoed hallowly through the empty neighborhood, causing me to remember my times riding in Ironhide. My misery was interrupted by a swift knocking on the door, a fierce yet gentle pounding. I didn't bother getting up, my dad could get the door. I heard the door open and slam shut. I closed my eyes, wishing that I could go back to a happier time. My meditation was interrupted by my Dad sticking his head in through the door.

"Alisa, you'd better get out here." He said, extending a hand to pull me up. I groaned, grasped his hand and allowed him to pull me out the door. I jumped alond beside him, each jump jarring me madeit into the living room to be confronted withtwo people sitting on the couch. I recognized both of them, but only one made my heart try and jump out of my chest.

Ironhide!

I felt laughter bubbling in me slightly, causing me to forget the pain of today. He was here! Here! I didn't care why or how but he was here. He broke into a smile upon seeing me, lifting me off the ground in a bear hug. I buried myself into the side of his neck. He was back, we were together, the cosmos had realigned themselves and everything was right.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 15000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, TotalFanGirl, Kaimaler, evil purple monkey, BleedmetoINSANITY and Mystica Prime!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, WishingWanderer, Stormbreaker95 and BleedmetoINSANITY!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, Crowthing, BleemetoINSANITY, and Mystica Prime!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**Shout out to Kaimaler, awesome talking to you about your views on the story. **

**OH! And to any of you guys that want to talk about any of my stories feel free to send me a PM. I'll try to respond as quickly as I can.**

**¿Qué te no hablas Español? (Why don't you speak Spanish?) A.K.A Translation Time!**

**1. Oh girl, what is it? Why are you crying?**

**2. Oh, sorry. I had the worst day of my life.**

**3. Tell me dear.**

**4. My stupid boss fired me and my boyfriend doesn't know and it's just been so terrible.**

**5. Girl, you'll be fine. It'll be fine, trust me.**


	29. Space Blows Up Yet Again

My father had some doubts about leaving me with Ironhide for the rest of the day while he went to the shop. They were dispelled when Ratchet promised he would keep an eye on us. Once my dad had left Ironhide and I dissolved into laughter. Once we calmed ourselves I turned to the elephant in the room.

"Why did you guys leave?" I asked, relishing the way Ironhide held his arm around me.

"Ironhide was pathetic, moaning for you, blaming himself." Ratchet said, I looked across at Ironhide. I raised an eyebrow.

"How could I help myself? I missed you." He said, shrugging.

"You have a severe blaming yourself diorder." I remarked, letting him draw me closer.

"Ah-hem." Ratchet coughed, reminding us that there were others here. The doorbell rang, shocking us both out of our affection.

"Who in the hell could that be?" I asked, Ratchet moving forward to answer it. Several hasty knocks accented their rush to get in. Man, whoever it was must have wanted in. Ratchet pulled the door open revealing two young men, who looked exactly like each other.

"Yo' Ratch! Hey is 'Hide here with you?" One of them said.

"Skidz, Mudflap what are you doing here?" Ratchet asked, lightly cuffing them over the head as they walked in. I was shocked to see Skidz and Mudflap, mainly because I had never seen their holoforms before.

"Well you see it was like this, after you guys left you'd of thinked Galloway blew a circuit! He rantin' and ravin' and finally he gets so mad he got Lennox and those guys locked up! Arcee managed to get away before he had the rest of us Autobots locked up! We saw them coming for us and just went hell no and sped outta there as fast as we could." Skidz said, flopping down in the chair that Ratchet had so recently occupied.

"So, Optimus, Sideswipe, Jolt all of them? Locked up?" Ironhide asked, I was to shell shocked to speak. I heard their voices but I couldn't comprehend their meaning. I saw Optimus, his kind face with his bright blue optics, Jolt and his flashy paint, Flareup, all of them. I pictured chains around them but than I figured that they must have just locked them in their vehicle forms, yet you could also do that with chains.

"Is there any chance that we can get in there to them?" Ratchet asked, glancing hastily my way.

"See, that's what we were thinkin' so we sent Arcee to go find Bumblebee." Mudflap said, turning to look at me. Then I realized why they were looking at me. It was my fault. if I hadn't spoken up, if I hadn't met Ironhide then this wouldn't of happened. My breathing became shallower as the guilt racked through me.

"I-I'm the reason for all this. It's happening because of me." I stuttered, burying my face in my hands. It felt like a great weight was on my shoulders, the weight of their safety, their lives, their freedom.

"Alisha! I never want to hear you say that again! We get enough of that with Ironhide blaming himself." Ratchet admonished, causing me to laugh a little. I felt warm hands on the sides of my face and soft lips upon my forehead.

"You have done nothing, Galloway is an ass." Ironhide said, stroking my back.

"But how will we get to them?" I asked, looking up.

"We'll think of a way. With those of us here we will get them back." Ratchet said, looking more determined than I had ever thought he could look.

"Yeah, you know what with old 'Hide here we'll be kicking so much ass we won't know what to do with it." Mudflap said, clapping me on the back. Waiting occupied most of the day, waiting to see what Galloway would do, if he would send soldiers after us or not, waiting for Bumblebee and Arcee to show up. Finally I could take it no more. I needed to do something and I needed to do it NOW.

"Ironhide, come on. We haven't put your rims or brush guard on yet and we can do it here. My Dad's got all the stuff we need in the backyard." I said, getting up from the couch. Tossing my crutches aside I pressed a little weight on my injured leg. It held. I limped out of there, Ironhide had withdrawn to his body and was pulling around, but as I limped out I barely heard Ratchet's comment.

"Primus, she gets more like him every day." He said, causing me to smile. I actually could see myself like Ironhide, rather stubborn according to Ratchet. Not that I wasn't pleased with this comparison. I was actually happy about it.

---

Bumblebee pulled slowly out of Sam's drive, keeping an eye out so that no harm would come to his three occupants. Sam and Mikaela had decided that they had wanted to go to base today and see Alisha and Ironhide. Leo had just tagged along to have something to do. Just as Bumblebee managed to get himself orientated in the road a pink Ducati 848 motorcycle came flying by, it's dark haired rider encased in white leather.

"**Arcee, looking good.**" Bumblebee said over their COM link.

"**Bee cut the crap. We've got a problem.**" Arcee replied hurridly.

"**Decepticon?**" Bee asked, revving his engine with concern.

"**Worse, goverment officals. They locked up everyone after Ratchet and Ironhide went after Alisha.**" Arcee explained.

"**Why would they need to go after Alisha? Wouldn't she be at base?**" Bumblebee questioned further.

"**Grrr, this would have been so much easier if you were there! Galloway came and he fired Alisha, Ironhide went crazy and he and Ratchet took off. That was the excuse Galloway needed for him to declare the Autobots a dangerous and out of control faction and lock us up! Skidz and Mudflap made it out, but no one else did.**" Arcee told him rather depressedly.

"Man I hate it when these things talk and we can't hear them!" Leo complained from the back seat.

"**Where are we going then?**" Bumblebee asked, ignoring Leo.

"**Alisha's father's, we're headquartering there.**" Arcee said, speeding away. She was closely followed by Bumblebee. Sam rapped hard on Bee's dash.

"Bee, what's going on? Base is the other way." He reprimanded.

"_Change in plans._" Bee replied, grabbing a stray pice of audio from teh many radio stations.

"What is it?" Mikaela questioned further.

"_Grrr, this would have been so much easier if you were there! Galloway came and he fired Alisha, Ironhide went crazy and he and Ratchet took off. That was the excuse Galloway needed for him to declare the Autobots a dangerous and out of control faction and lock us up! Skidz and Mudflap made it out, but no one else did._" Bumblebee said, replaying Arcee's explination.

"Fired?" Leo said, "My hot little babe got FIRED?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 15000 hits and over 1000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, TotalFanGirl, Kaimaler, evil purple monkey, BleedmetoINSANITY and Mystica Prime, Pawcool, EternityInYourArms, girlrock250297, antaurilover685, BABY BUMBLEE BEE and Digiavp123!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, WishingWanderer, Stormbreaker95, BleedmetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, FoghornLeghorn83, dinawen, BuckleWinner, Niriall, and the Chaotic Deadshot!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, Crowthing, BleemetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, BABY BUMBLEE BEE and girlrock250297!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**Sorry about the shorter chapter, had a little writer's block to deal with.**


	30. Nothing Else Matters

"Ironhide, we can't risk harming the humans." Ratchet thundered, earning a rebuke from Ironhide.

"I'm not saying that they have to fight, but we can't leave them behind. Everytime we do it's an invitation for Decepticons to attack." Ironhide growled back, one hand pulling me closer. "I will not have a repeat of what happened hte last time I left her behind."

"But we can't have them put in harm's way, Optimus will kick our afts back to Cybertron if we do. Plus-" Arcee began, before getting interrupted by Ironhide.

"With our leader gone, I am now in control of the Autobots. We _will _bring the humans, even if they just stay behind our lines. They will be safe." He yelled, slamming a fist into my father's table. It had become our war room, with all the Autobots holoforms gathered around and Leo, Sam, Mikaela and myself present we were trying to come up with a plan on how to free the rest of the Autobots.

"Ironhide, it's a bad decision. One stray shot is all it takes." Ratchet reasoned, his unspoken meaning ringing in the air. _You could lose her if you insist on this ridiculous notion of a plan. _I saw Ironhide shudder, the greatest warrior Cybertron, or even Earth for that matter, had ever seen.

"Ratch we have to help, if you guys are out fighting we're going to have to do something. Wether it's going in to get Lennox or freeing Optimus and the others, I am not going to sit by." I roared, coming to my feet.

"It's far to dangerous." Bee said, playing audio from a radio station.

"No, Bee. I agree with Alisha. Last time, when Optimus d-d-died and I didn't do a thing it was terrible. I have a debt to repay and I intend to." Sam responded, disregarding Bumblebee's outburst.

"Stubborn aft heads." Ratchet snorted, earning a laugh from Skidz and Mudflap.

"Yo, man, let the little lady have some fun." Skidz chuckled, recieving a glare from Ratch.

"Guys, stop. We need to get a map or somehting. We need a plan." I yelled, drowning out the many arguements going on simultaniously. Ratchet seemed to be trying not to laugh, his eyes focused on Ironhide. I looked over. Ironhide was standing, slowly turning red. Hastily I put out a hand and began to smooth the shirt on his back. The redness faded but he still looked mad.

"Ratchet, pull up a map of the base, current time." He ordered. Ratch pressed a button on his holoform watch, a hologram of the base appearing on the table. Groups of soldiers, none that I recognized, patrolled the ground outside.

"Damn it, how could Galloway get _this _many soldiers there?" Ironhide cursed. He looked up briefly, meeting my gaze. "Forgive the cursing."

"Forgiven." I said, smiling at him. Ironhide quickly delagated out tasks. Bumblebee and Arcee would provide cover fire as Sam, Leo, Mikaela and I hurried into the main base. Once inside we would head after Lennox and the N.E.S.T soldiers who had been locked up in the base's prison. More than likely they would be under minimal guard, all the soldiers needed to fend off the Autobots attack. Having freed Lennox and the team we would then head after the captured Autobots.

"Alisha, I still would rather have you stay here. My mind betrays my heart. My mind tells me that having you to help would be an added bonus, while my heart, my heart says to keep you safe." Ironhide said, having drawn me aside after the conference was over.

"Ironhide, so you think that I'd do anything to endanger myself?" I asked, bring a hand up to touch his cheek.

"Yes." He grunted, holding my hand in front of him and kissing the tips of my fingers.

"Well, if you give me the proper training on how to use a gun then perhaps we can avert some of that danger." I said, holding his eyes.

"Fine, come with me to the backyard. Grab Sam and the others as well." He ordered, disappearing. Racing, well not really racing due to my hurt leg but still moving pretty fast, I found the others and told them to come with me. When I got back, Ironhide had projected targets for us to shoot at. They were the old fashioned bullseye targets.

"Here, take these." He said, indicating the bed of his truck form. On it were four very big guns, well they were tiny compared to Ironhide's cannons. I grabbed one nd hefted it. It was heavy, I couldn't figure out how Lennox managed to move this thing with speed.

"Now, hold it like this. No Sam, not on your shoulder. It isn't a musket." Ironihde chided as Sam placed the rear of the gun on the top of his shoulder. I laughed and hoisted my gun up to eye level.

"These guns won't make a noise when you fire them, after all they _are _only holograms and their bullets won't destroy anything but the targets, but if you do manage to get your hands on real guns they _will _have quite a recoil. Which is why we don't put them on our shoulders Sam." Ironhide reprimanded as Sam began to put his gun back on his shoulder.

"Now, sight down it like so. Finger on the trigger and pull." Ironhide said, his fingers tracing lightly down my back. I followed his instructions, pleased that when I fired it a stream of bullets peppered the target. They were on the outside of it but my shot was still close.

"Well done, now let's work on your aim...."

---

Hours later I was throughly sick of the gun. It had only grown heavier and heavier in my hands and I was beginning to get a blister on my index finger. With a slight disturbance in the air the gun winked out of existence. Sam, Mikaela and Leo had gone home. They would be back tomorrow.

"I was impressed with you today, Alisha. I didn't know that you could shoot that well." Ironhide chuckled, tossing an arm around my waist.

"Maybe it came from having a weapon's specialist for a boyfriend." I responded, lightly tickling his chin with my fingers. With a rumbling laugh, like two boulders careening down a mountainside, he held me close for barely a minute. Barely a minute that is before our lips met. I felt him, him being strong, him being happy, but mostly what I felt was him being concerned.

"Ironhide," I said, regretfully breaking away from out kiss. "Everything will be fine. Whatever happens tomorrow, know this. I love you." It felt like a great weight lifted from my shoulders as I said this.

"You ... love .... me?" He asked, pressing his forehead to mine. I nodded as an answer.

"I should be mad. I wanted to tell you first." He chuckled. "I love you and only you." He pressed his lips back to mine, his strong arms pressing me closer to him. I was glad I told him, it wasn't as if I was in high demand. I was sad as we pulled away. But still, I was happy. Ironhide and I stood shoulder to shoulder, ready to face whatever happened. Because now, nothing mattered more than the man standing beside me.

Because now I knew that he loved me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 17000 hits and over 2000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, TotalFanGirl, Kaimaler, evil purple monkey, BleedmetoINSANITY and Mystica Prime, Pawcool, EternityInYourArms, girlrock250297, antaurilover685, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, Digiavp123, Miss anonyme, Annalina Prime, A Is For Apple, OptimusPrime'sSweetheart777 and superallie29!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, WishingWanderer, Stormbreaker95, BleedmetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, FoghornLeghorn83, dinawen, BuckleWinner, Niriall, the Chaotic Deadshot, Miss anonyme, superallie29 and Ryle Culler!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, Crowthing, BleemetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, girlrock250297 and Ryle Culler!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**


	31. AN: Thank You

**Now, I know that when you saw the update in your email box that you probably thought that I had a new chapter but I decided that I needed to tell you all how much your reviews mean to me. Reviwers are not often thanked and I need to thank mine more often. They keep me going and encourage me to keep writing, I just wanted to say from the very bottom of my heart that I love all you guys and thank you so much for the encourgaement and ideas.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ironhide's Mechanic AKA Haley**


	32. What Was I Thinkin?

Ah, once you know that someone loves you the whole world seems brighter. The air seems sweeter, water more refreshing and food contains explosive new flavors. But, then, when the person you love - not to mention yourself - are preparing for what might be the last fight of your life, every moment seems more prescious. The very noanoseconds that you spend apart seem to streatch into eternity, limiting you from you beloved. Ah, God, why'd I pick now to get all misty eyed and mopey? I hefted the bolt cutters I had been carrying onto my back.

"Remember Alisha, those are one of the most important aspects of this mission." Ratchet commented as I opened Ironhide's passenger door. Today was the day, headed downt to the base to finish this buisness with Galloway once and for all. Perhaps I should refer to Galloway as the physical embodiment of Satan himself... Nah, he's worse than Lucifer.

"Yeah, yeah Ratch. I know, get in, free Lennox and Epps, open armory and go kick some ass. Relax alright! Trust me." I replied, winking at him as I strapped myself into Ironhide. I gave him a mock salute as Ironhide rumbled to life beneath me. I may have acted tough but inside I was shaking.

"Alisha, this is your last chance. Please, stay." Ironhide requested, his holoform hand reaching over to grasp my forearm. His calluses stood out on the back of his knuckles. I placed my fingers on them, losing myself in the swirls of his skin. Every ridge, the small little cells that made them up, seemed to stand out even more than they had before.

"Ironhide, you know that I love you, but I can't." I responded, feeling several tears begin to leak out of my eyes. God, this is pathetic! I swear, heading off to fight and crying all the way. I angrily shook my head, bansihing the tears to the back of my mind.

"I couldn't love you less if you said you would!" He cried, clasping a hand around my shoulders as he pulled out. How could he be like this? So, so happy when there was a pretty good chance that we might lose. My stupid pride, I could act all tough but then when it came time to do it my heart failed me.

"Alisha, trust me. You will be _fine_. Just keep an eye on Leo and make sure that he don't do anything too stuid." He cautioned, causing me to laugh. Smiling, as if this were a Sunday drive instead of a fight for our very lives, he turned the radio up. Dierks Bentley blared from the radio, bringing my blood to a boiling point.

"_Becky was a beauty from South Alabama_

_Her Daddy had a hard lock and nine pound hammer_

_Think He even did a little time in the slammer_

_What was I thinking?_

_She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate_

_Her daddy came out waving that twelve gage_

_We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate_

_What was I thinking?_

_Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,_

_But that crossed my mind a little too late!_" I wanted blood. I wanted to fight. The music was whipping me into a frenzy. The harsh brown of the desert, interspaced with a random green bush or palo verde tree, rushed by the window.

"_Cuz' I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me_

_I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' with a night like me_

_Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?_

_But What was I thinking?_

What was I thinking?

By the county line the cops were nipping on our heels

_Pulled off the road kicked it to 4 wheel_

_Shut off the lights, tore through a corn field_

_What was I thinking?_

_Out the other side she was hollerin' "Faster!_

_Took the third road had the radio blastin'_

_Hit the Honky Tonk for a little close dancin' _

_What was I thinking?_

_Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,_

_But that crossed my mind a little too late!_" I could see Ironhide getting into the frenzy as well. I clenched my hands together and apart. Needed to fight, needed to destroy. The primal appetite for violence ran deep within me. The ancient blood fo my ancestors demanding blood.

"_When a mountain of a man with a Born to Kill tattoo _

_tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth_

_Ran outside hood sliding like Bo Duke  
What was I thinking?_

_I finally got her home half past too late_

_Her daddy's in a lawn chair sittin' in the driveway_

_Put it in park as he started my way,_

_What was I thinking?_

_Oh What was I thinking?_

_Oh What was I thinking?_

_And she gave a come and get me grin, _

_And like a bullet we were gone again!_

_What was I thinking?_" The desire to fight ran deep within us. But what ran deeper than that was the love for each other. It burned in us, brighter than the Lighthouse of Alexandria, than a volcano, than a freaking nuclear bomb!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 17000 hits and over 2000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, TotalFanGirl, Kaimaler, evil purple monkey, BleedmetoINSANITY and Mystica Prime, Pawcool, EternityInYourArms, girlrock250297, antaurilover685, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, Digiavp123, Miss anonyme, Annalina Prime, A Is For Apple, OptimusPrime'sSweetheart777, superallie29, Hagarashi-Kitsu and shadow-binder!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, WishingWanderer, Stormbreaker95, BleedmetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, FoghornLeghorn83, dinawen, BuckleWinner, Niriall, the Chaotic Deadshot, Miss anonyme, superallie29, Ryle Culler and shadow-binder!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, Crowthing, BleemetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, girlrock250297, Ryle Culler and shadow-binder!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**


	33. What Did You Say?

The battle began with a roar as Ironhide attacked from the north, Ratchet from the east, Bumblebee and the Twins from the south and Arcee from the west. The soldiers, taken completely by suprise, took awhile to form themselves up into ranks and return fire. Unfortunatly, they were aiming to kill while the Autobots were aiming to divert attention from us. Mikaela, Sam, Leo and I crouched in the dirt. We had throughly dusted ourselves with it, sort of a natural camoflague.

"Remember guys, wait for the signal." I reminded them, manging to grab Leo just as he about flew due to the stress. The signal we had agreed upon was a flash of blue light from Ironhide. Several tense minutes passed before the icy blue light lit up the sky.

"Go!" I whispered harshly. First Sam, then Mikaela and Leo went and I followed them. Sprinting we made out towards the main enterance. Ironhide had drawn the soldiers to the eastern side of the building, working with Ratchet to keep them in the dark while Bumblebee and Arcee watched over us. Leo was panting as we entered the base, he was leaning over and panting like a dog.

"Somebody shut him up." I commanded, causing Leo to close his mouth in order not to be hit. I tiptoed to one of the hallways, quickly took a look around and nodded. Leading our little secret op group I stopped near a staircase.

Heavy, thudding steps echoed dully through the base. They were coming from the stairs. I quickly analyzed where we could hide. Sam was trying to stuff himself into a trash can while Mikaela worked on picking a lock. I grabbed ahold of Leo, ignoring the look of bliss that graced his face as I touched him, and Mikaela shirt and dragged them under the stairs. Sam, after another futile attempt of smushing himself into the trash can saw us and hurried over.

"What the hell are you doing? They'll see us!" He complained in a whisper. I jerked him back, clamping a hand over his mouth. Two sets of combat boots passed by my line of vision from the spaces between the stairs. The soldiers continued the run to the battle, thankfuly not turning around as Sam snorted air through his nose. Still keeping quiet we moved out from under the stairs, back to the door Mikaela had been picking the lock on.

"Found the security room." She explained, giving the bobby pin she held one last twist before the door swung inward. Computer moniters, television screens and other recoding devies lay amock in the room. What was trained on the largest screen was the Autobot hanger, it made my blood boil just to see them all chained up. The closest one though was the room where they were holding the N.E.S.T soldiers.

"Room 27." I read aloud, noticing the caption on the top of the screen. A quick glimpse of the base's map proved this to be on the ground floor and not to far from the armory. Several loud crashes and rumbling booms echoed through the base.

"Come on you pathetic organic scum!" I heard Ironhide yell, egging the soldiers on. Several less firce explosions followed this, causing me to suck in a breath and curse those stupid soldiers.

"Hey, 'Lisha. It's Ironhide, he'll be fine." Mikaela said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and turned. Our small rescue group continued down the hallway, me counting the doors silently in my head. 21, 23, 25, 27. 27!

"Here." I said, moving out of the way so Mikaela could pick the lock.

"It'll take me a few minutes." She said as she peered into the keyhole.

"That's fine, Leo you're on guard. I'm headed off." I ordered, turning towards the way to the hangar. On tip toe I advanced through the base, popping my head out to look around for any soldiers headed my way. Luckily they were all out fighting. I pressed slowly on the hangar door, letting it swing inward on oiled hinges. A sudden wave of sound hit me, engines revving and whining in a futile attempt to escape their bonds.

"Shhh guys, shhhh!." I whispered, laying a hand on the cool metal of Optimus' cab. The chains crisscrossed over his smokestacks and connected at a ring in the wall. The cement of the wall had cracks around it, like all Optimus had been trying to do was get loose.

"Alisha, what are you doing here?" He asked, in what probably seemed like a whisper to him but was like somebody yelling in your ear for me.

"What does it look like? We're here to bust you out." I responded, pulling the bolt cutters out to start slicing my way through the links of the chain. I was about halfway through when I heard a door slam as it opened. With a hushed yelp I ducked down on the other side of Optimus, watching the two pairs of shoes make their way through the hangar.

"Mr. Secretary is I may, how are you sure that the one in that stupid poem is her?" I heard Galloway's voice echo dully through the empty air.

"Galloway, find her and get her back or it's your ass on the line." Another voice said, one that I recognized from that satellite confrence. Defense Secretary Keller. The foot steps slowly faded, but the conversation continued. I tuned them out and climbed silently up on to Optimus. Taking the chain in both my hands I managed to get the two solid links through teh broken one. I had to throw myself off of Optimus as he transformed, rising from the ground up to almost touch the ceiling. Another explosion rocked the base.

"GALLOWAY! What the hell did you do?" I heard Keller yell, then both of them running towards him. I dove behind Chromia and Flareup, they had been chained together. Using the bolt cutters I began to saw away at the chains as I listened into the conversation going on.

"You told me that they were being readied for transport!" Keller said, turning on Galloway.

"Well- you see- uh." Galloway stammered only to interrupted by the deep, sultry voice of Optimus.

"He lied to you Mr. Secretary. He kept us chained as prisoners, several of the Autobots managed to escape and they were trying to free us." He explained, just as I finished getting through the chain I was working on. Chromia and Flareup sprang to life, taking a protective stance over me.

"**YOU!**" Galloway raged upon seeing me. I scrambled backward, only to land in Optimus' large metal palm. He lifted me up, depositing me on his shoulder.

"Alisha, a pleasure to see you again." Keller said, looking up. I waved from my perch, with the one hand that wasn't holding onto one of Optimus' smokestacks.

"Mr. Secretary, please just hear me out!" Galloway begged, glaring at me.

"I've heard all I needed. Galloway, you are relieved of your duty." Keller said, "Ms. Grearin will be taking over."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 17000 hits and over 2000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, TotalFanGirl, Kaimaler, evil purple monkey, BleedmetoINSANITY and Mystica Prime, Pawcool, EternityInYourArms, girlrock250297, antaurilover685, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, Digiavp123, Miss anonyme, Annalina Prime, A Is For Apple, OptimusPrime'sSweetheart777, superallie29, Hagarashi-Kitsu, shadow-binder, Jesus Freak I Am, raynaninja, freeprincess, FoghornElghron83, ReprimandedAngel, snow426, Kitiara Woodbane, .x. Kallisto .x., and silent observer54!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, WishingWanderer, Stormbreaker95, BleedmetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, FoghornLeghorn83, dinawen, BuckleWinner, Niriall, the Chaotic Deadshot, Miss anonyme, superallie29, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, and Kitiara Woodbane!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, Crowthing, BleemetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, girlrock250297, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, snow426, Ray Rune and FoghornLeghorn83!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**


	34. Infiltration

When you get a promotion that makes you in charge of all your friends you could either

_a) act casual like it's nothing_

_b) smile and accept it humbly_

_c) freak out and jump into the air_

But what you should not do?

_d) Fall from the shoulder of a thirty foot robot to just about smack into the floor and almost kill yourself_

If you can't tell, I picked option D. Right before I hit the floor, Optimus managed to get a hold of my ankle in between his massive fingers. With a stange sort of gentleness he righted me and set me down on my feet.

"Mr. Galloway, sir? We found these brats trying to free the soldiers." A new voice said, throwing a bound Sam, Leo and Mikaela in the floor in front of Galloway. Damn, I knew I shouldn't have let Leo be on guard. The soldier standing above them had a close cropped military style of brown hair and dark brown eyes. I gazed definantly into them, sensing something strange, a different glow behing his pupils. Mr. Keller started forward but was stopped when the soldier pulled his gun on me.

"It's her!" He said, coming towards me. Then something weird happened, his skin began to pull back, revealing metal beneath. The gun dropped from his hand, replaced by one mounted on his arm. Evil red optics bore into my brain. Decepticon. That's what I had noticed. But he was not like any Decepticon I had ever seen. He was my size, vaguely humanoid but made out of the cruel, shiny metal that haunted my dreams.

"Now, come quietly." It hissed, one hand extened to pull me away. I scrambled backward, tripping over my giant ski feet. Crap crap crap crap! The grating of his feet on the floor made me want to cover my ears but it worked like a snake hypnotyzing it's prey. I couldn't move. Hell, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Blasted cretin." Optimus said, bringing a massive foot down to squash the Decepticon. The crunch of metal echoed dully through the hanger. I watched as Optimus dragged his foot across the floor, causing sparks to fly as metal pieces bombarded out little group. One optic landed in my hair, I pulled it out and pocketed it. Never know when you could need something like that.

"What the hell was that thing?" Keller asked, picking up an elbow joint and examining it.

"Ask Sam, he made out with one of those things." Mikaela mumbled.

"Hey I told you, she came onto me! And besides there was hardly any tongue. So it therefore does not count as making out." Sam defended himself, earning several questioning looks.

"Alright.... Aside from Sam's strange sexual tastes, I would also like to know what that thing was." I requested, taking a few steps away from Sam.

"It was a Pretender, a Decepticon who can put on human guise. Unlike us they are smaller, therefore able to blend in more." Optimus explained, twisting his foot around to pull out stray parts from the creases in his foot. I looked at the different body parts lying around, their shiny metal glinting in the afternoon light.

"Great, that means that they could be anyone, anywhere at anytime!" Galloway interjected, "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Shut up." I told him, turning to glare.

"You vile insensitive bitch. You're the reason for all of this shit!" He said, walking, no more like stalking, towards me. One finger extended to invade the space around my face. Alright, this guy was pissing me OFF!

"Get. Away. From. Me. **Now**." I growled, baring my teeth in an animalistic grin. He grimaced and opened up his mouth to say more but the sound of several bombs interrupted our little verbal, and soon to turn physical, match.

"Shit, we need to stop them." I said, headed for the hanger doors. I pushed my way through the small door for humans. soldiers were gathered in clusters as they tried to fight back against Ironhide's assult.

"**STOP!**" I screamed, bringing the soldiers to a halt. They looked at me and back at Ironhide, he stood there and smiled slightly at me. Until one of the soldiers hefted a gun at me, then with several thundering steps he collected me up into his hand, protecting me. I popped my head out and yelled down a the soldiers.

"I'm your boss now and whichever one of you assholes that tried to shoot me is so fired!" I told them, catching a glimpse of Keller running to the soldiers. If they had any doubt about me, or tried to hurt me again he would explain and then Ironhdie would bring on the ass kicking. Optimus came out and explained the situation. It was extremely hard not to listen and be swayed to believe him.

"So, you're the new Presidental Liason to the Autobots?" Ironhide asked, placing me back on his shoulder. This time I managed to grab onto some of his head armor, it looked quite a bit like a headress.

"Yeah, there was something about a poem, but I think Keller just figured out Galloway was a complete asshole and had his head so far up his ass, you know basically that he just plainly sucked so much. But don't worry, I like you guys. Especially you." I said, leaning into him.

"Oh Alisha, how come I was lucky enough to wind up with you?" He asked, the deep rumble of his voice rising through me.

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it." I answered, kissing the side of his face.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 17000 hits and over 2000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, TotalFanGirl, Kaimaler, evil purple monkey, BleedmetoINSANITY and Mystica Prime, Pawcool, EternityInYourArms, girlrock250297, antaurilover685, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, Digiavp123, Miss anonyme, Annalina Prime, A Is For Apple, OptimusPrime'sSweetheart777, superallie29, Hagarashi-Kitsu, shadow-binder, Jesus Freak I Am, raynaninja, freeprincess, FoghornElghron83, ReprimandedAngel, snow426, Kitiara Woodbane, .x. Kallisto .x., silent observer54, OrigamiGirl99, Nightmare Mazter, Cheetay and Himeno24!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, WishingWanderer, Stormbreaker95, BleedmetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, FoghornLeghorn83, dinawen, BuckleWinner, Niriall, the Chaotic Deadshot, Miss anonyme, superallie29, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, Kitiara Woodbane, Gilraen Lossehelin, prescious92, Himeno24 and Cheetary!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, Crowthing, BleemetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, girlrock250297, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, snow426, Ray Rune, FoghornLeghorn83, scarlette16, prescious92 and Mixchick!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**


	35. Why Don't We Just Dance?

"Whoa, hold up now for a minute. Free trip to D.C?" I asked, raising my hands to stop the flood of remarks that were being thrown at me. Lennox, Optimus and Keller were seated on either side of me and in front of me. Ironhide stood behind me, one hand placed protectivle on my shoulder.

"Well, as the new Liason to the Autobots you would need to meet the President and become aquainted with your new home." Keller stated, sliding a rather bulky file my direction. Ironhide's hand tightened on my shoulder as the words 'new home' came out. Ignoring him I caught it with ease and flipped it open. A pamphlet describing the Autobots peeked out. Just who the hell made all this crap?

"Okay, you need to learn this about me. I'm a mechanic first, Liason second. No way in hell am I leaving this base unless it's in a wooden box." I said, quoting a movie I had seen. _The Dukes of Hazzard_. I saw Ironhide and Optimus share a victory smile as I told him that there was not a single way to get me to leave.

"I believe that is perfectly acceptable Secretary Keller, in order to avoid another Galloway the Liason would need to be well acquainted with the Autobots, as she already is, and would need to be by them to issue orders and such." Optimus mused, causing me to smirk at him. He was just so damn _smooth_.

"Well, I guess that would be alright..." Keller trailed off, staring from me to Optimus. Feeling a little smug I leaned back in my rolling chair, they needed me and I was _so_ going to milk it for all it was worth.

"Now, you know that if you have me you get him too." I added, hooking my thumb back towards Ironhide. I felt his grip on my shoulder lessen and he began to stroke my back with his fingers.

"What?" Keller said, looking up from a paper in front of him.

"You heard me. If you have to take me to Washington D.C, then you have to bring Ironhide as well." I repeated, rolling my eyes at him.

"Why?" He asked, I gave him a look that immediatly asked him if he was able of saying anything besides questions.

"He's my _guardian_." I said, enunciating particularly on guardian. I saw Optimus give a knowing smile, and Lennox try to suppress a laugh. It hadn't taken either of them very long to figure out Ironhide was more than my _guardian_.

"Well, I suppose we could fly him out with you. There are several jets that could transport him." Keller mused, leaning back in his chair and making it squeak under his weight. I had to stifle a laugh from the squeak.

"Alright, when do we leave?" I asked, rising from the chair and lifting the bulky file from the table. God, it had to weight about five pounds. You had to wonder how many trees it took to make this.

"Tomorrow, ten o'clock." Keller stated, sniffing slightly as delicous smells drifted through the ventilation system from the kitchen. I nodded and turned, Ironhde by my side. We walked in silence until my stomach growled. He barely noticed.

"Ironhide, is everything, you know, alright?" I asked, once we had stopped outside my door. He looked at me and shrugged.

"I just... It doesn't make sense why you would want to bring me on your trip." He groaned, leaning up against a wall. Ah, he was having one of his 'it-would-have-been-better-if-you-never-met-me' phases.

"Because, you're my boyfriend and I love you." I said, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Nice try." He smirked, snaking one hand out to grab my waist, "Now, what's really the reason?"

"Well, I trust you more than any government official. I feel safe with you and I know that you would risk your life for me just like I would for you." I reasoned, letting the words that were in my heart out for him to hear.

"I can live with that, that is what being a guardian is all about." He said, giving my forehead a light kiss. I loved it when he was like this, when he just held me in his arms and it was like everything in the world fell away. It was just me and him, our two hearts intertwined. As if on cue a song played softly from the base's PA system.

"_Baby why don't we just turn that tv off_

_Three hundred fifteen channels of nothing but bad news on_

_Well it might be me but the way I see it the whole world has gone crazy_

_So baby why don't we just dance_" Ironhide smiled, and grasped my much smaller hands in his, swinging us from side to side in a Western swing dance. I smiled back, leaning away to meet his eyes. Those piercing holoform eyes that so often appeared in my dreams.

"_Guess the little bitty living room aint gonna look like much_

_When the lights go down and we move the couch its gonna be more than enough_

_For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin' nobody's gonna see us go crazy_

_So baby why don't we just dance down the hall maybe straight up the stairs bouncin' off the wall floatin' on air baby why don't we just dance_" Ironhide responded by twirling me, spinngin me backward into his arms.

"_Baby why don't you go put your best dress on_

_Those high heeled shoes you love to lose as soon as the tunes come on_

_On second thought just the way you are is already drivin' me crazy so baby_

_Why don't we just dance down the hall maybe straight up the stairs bouncin' off the wall floatin' on air baby why don't we just dance_

_Ah cut a rug_" There was a thrill of exhileration as he dipped me down, but I knew I would never fall. His strong arms kept ahold of me, gentle as a breeze.

"_Well it might be me but the way I see it the whole world has gone crazy_

_So baby why don't we just dance Oh baby why don't we just dance._"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 23000 hits and over 2000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, TotalFanGirl, Kaimaler, evil purple monkey, BleedmetoINSANITY and Mystica Prime, Pawcool, EternityInYourArms, girlrock250297, antaurilover685, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, Digiavp123, Miss anonyme, Annalina Prime, A Is For Apple, OptimusPrime'sSweetheart777, superallie29, Hagarashi-Kitsu, shadow-binder, Jesus Freak I Am, raynaninja, freeprincess, FoghornElghron83, ReprimandedAngel, snow426, Kitiara Woodbane, .x. Kallisto .x., silent observer54, OrigamiGirl99, Nightmare Mazter, Cheetay, Himeno24, Wolfpack7, Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4, deidara. queen and RebekahTHEBeautiful!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, WishingWanderer, Stormbreaker95, BleedmetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, FoghornLeghorn83, dinawen, BuckleWinner, Niriall, the Chaotic Deadshot, Miss anonyme, superallie29, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, Kitiara Woodbane, Gilraen Lossehelin, prescious92, Himeno24, Cheetary, BabyBee Prime, BlackFoxTrio, Genevieve Deadwood, HalleyAnna and RebekahTHEBeautiful!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, Crowthing, BleemetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, girlrock250297, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, snow426, Ray Rune, FoghornLeghorn83, scarlette16, prescious92 and Mixchick, RebekahTHEBeautiful and scottiedog!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**Okay, now that we've got the huge list of all you guys I wanted to let you know that there's a new story up. It's called _An Autobot Weapon's Specialist_. It's _An Autobot Mechanic_, from Ironhide's POV the whole time. Oh, and I want to try and get this to be one of the most reviwed stories for the fandom so all you people reading that aren't leaving reviews pleasepleaseplease leave some!**

**P.S Sorry for the wait. I had a cattle show and was away from the computer for awhile.**


	36. AN: NOT the End

**Okay, I just wanted to let you know that this is NOT the end of An Autobot Mechanic! We still have more to come!**


	37. Girl Talk

"Alisha, as much as I am pleased that you thought to take me on you sojurn to D.C, I do have to question your sense by heading straight to the government's stronghold. Do have any idea what they could do if you, oh I don't know, piss them off immensly?" Ironhide asked, sitting across from me on the private jet. His holoform hands clenched the armrests, a sure sign of frustration. The plane still sat on the runway, he was to ride on the large C-130 Hercules cargo jet.

"Ironhide, it's fine. Seriously, you're here. Besides, if they threaten me I'll blackmail them." I replied, pulling the blanket they had given me higher up on myself.

"Blackmail? With what?" He asked again, rising to tuck the blanket in around my shoulders.

"You guys, I'll tell them I know something very important and if they try and do anything I'll tell the press about you guys." I mumbled, the warm feeling of his hands making me feel sleepy. His lips met my forehead for a second.

"Just be careful, alright?" He whispered. I nodded, burrowing into the pillow I had brought. Underneath my blanket I gripped the armrests of my chair even tighter. I hated flying, hate hate hate it! Ironhide was by my side for a few more seconds before one of the pilots asked him to leave, saying that they were about to take off. He obliged, touching my shoulder ever so slightly before leaving.

I squeezed my eyes shut and counted to five before I felt the floor shudder beneath me, a certain indication of movement. Sure enough, if I listeneed closely I could hear the engines powering up, a lame imitation of Ironhide's cannons. I glimpsed the runway going by faster and faster, the small lines flashing by as the plane hit a high enough speed to lift off the ground. I yelped slightly as it left the ground, a feeling of weightlesness overtaking me.

"Ma'm? Could I intrest you in a soda?" A flight attendant asked, holding out a tray of chilled sodas. I picked a Mt. Dew out of the bunch and sipped it. The file say next to me, taunting me with the infrmation it held. One of my hands staryed toward it before I snatched it back. It felt wrong to read it without Optimus or Ironhide's permission. My hands began to tremble as I pulled the soda up to my lips again. I manged to contain my yell of suprise when my watch began to vibrate. It pressed down on the face to hear whatever Transformer was trying to talk to me.

**Hey! Alsiha, can you hear me? **A feminine voice asked. Arcee, I immediatly thought. Suddenly I brightened, having another girl, well female, well femme to talk to would be a blessing. I leaned back and whispered hoping she could hear me.

**Hi Arcee, what's up? **I asked, keeping my voice low and slightly muffling it with my pillow.

**Well, I knew you were going to D.C with Ironhide and I just wanted to know if you knew what all had transpired between Chromia and him.** She said haltingly, seeming to be afraid.

**He's told me about it, that he liked her but she didn't like him and that was it.** I mused, leaning back into my headrest.

**That's kind of a yes and no deal right there. See, he liked Chromia _a lot _and when she said that she didn't return the feelings it was kind of a lie. **Arcee explained, **She did like him, but she didn't hink it was right to be with the Weapon's Specialist and second in command to Optimus. She's been, I don't know, sadder since he found you. But she's told me quite a few times that it could have worked with her and Ironhide, if you hadn't come along.**

**Let me talk to her.** I requested, sitting straight up.

**I don't think that's the best-** Arcee started, sounding aprehensive.

**LET ME TALK TO HER.** I hissed, a growing anger building up in me.

**Hello, Alisha.** A new voice said, Chromia.

**Arcee told me about you and Ironhide.** I stated calmly.

**Slag, what all did she say? **Chromia cursed.

**That you really did like him. That you think it could have worked out. But you see, Ironhide told me his side of the events. You really hurt him by saying you didn't like him. He was really tore up when he mentioned you.** I said, giving her the other side of the story.

**Listen Alisha, I really didn't mean to hurt him. It just didn't feel right, him and me together. I didn't know that he took it so hard. I swear I didn't mean to hurt him. If you want me to I'll open a COM link with him and apologize. **Chromia blabbered, acting frightened.

**No, Chromia it's fine. May I suggest trying to get Arcee and Bumblebee together? **I said, giving her a job to get her mind off of the situation.

**Oh, yeah. Thanks! Have fun in D.C! **Chromia exclaimed, sounding much more excited. With the arguement between us settled she severed the COM link. Bringing me back to reality. I was sitting twenty thousand feet in the air, waiting to go to Washington with an alien robotic weapon specialist.

"Ma'm? is everything all right back here?" The flight attendant asked, coming back into my line of vision. I nodded and she left, leaving me to look at the clouds as they passed by the window.

_Outside my window I see a red bird singin sittin on a wire_  
_Wish I knew what hes thinkin outside my window  
I see a couple kissin huggin and a-lovin'  
Man, thats just what I've been missin'  
These days when everythin is crazy  
Some things are never ever changin' _

_You still need stars when youre wishin at night  
A best friend to set you right, a good laugh, a warm bath  
And a beautiful song you can sing along to  
Good news thatll make you cry  
All the little things that money cant buy  
No wars, no more, just a big rainbow outside my window  
La la la la la la outside my window _

_Outside my window I see the bluest ocean  
Sails in the sunlight rockin in the sweetest motion  
Outside my window I hear a church bell ringin  
Nobody fightin over what hymn theyre singin _

_I know I'm dreamin like a child  
But some things just don't go out of style like _

_You still need stars when youre wishin at night  
A best friend to set you right, a good laugh, a warm bath  
And a beautiful song you can sing along to  
Good news thatll make you cry  
All the little things that money cant buy  
No wars, no more, just a big rainbow outside my window  
La la la la la la outside my window  
La la la la la la, outside my window  
Everybody look outside my window, la la la la la la  
Outside outside _

_Outside my window I see a flag thats wavin  
Hands joined together, everybodys celebrating, yeah _

_La la la la la la, outside my window  
La la la la la la, everybodys lookin outside my window _

_You still need stars when youre wishin at night  
A best friend to set you right, a good laugh, a warm bath  
And a beautiful song you can sing along to  
Good news thatll make you cry  
All the little things that money cant buy  
No wars, no more, just a big rainbow outside my window  
La la la la la la outside my window  
La la la la la la, outside my window  
Everybody look outside my window, la la la la la la  
Outside outside_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 23000 hits and over 2000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, TotalFanGirl, Kaimaler, evil purple monkey, BleedmetoINSANITY and Mystica Prime, Pawcool, EternityInYourArms, girlrock250297, antaurilover685, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, Digiavp123, Miss anonyme, Annalina Prime, A Is For Apple, OptimusPrime'sSweetheart777, superallie29, Hagarashi-Kitsu, shadow-binder, Jesus Freak I Am, raynaninja, freeprincess, FoghornElghron83, ReprimandedAngel, snow426, Kitiara Woodbane, .x. Kallisto .x., silent observer54, OrigamiGirl99, Nightmare Mazter, Cheetay, Himeno24, Wolfpack7, Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4, deidara. queen, RebekahTHEBeautiful, cmp4draco, sailingchick16, NightStalkerblade, Transformers123124, icefore101 and xxIronhideForeverxx!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, WishingWanderer, Stormbreaker95, BleedmetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, FoghornLeghorn83, dinawen, BuckleWinner, Niriall, the Chaotic Deadshot, Miss anonyme, superallie29, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, Kitiara Woodbane, Gilraen Lossehelin, prescious92, Himeno24, Cheetary, BabyBee Prime, BlackFoxTrio, Genevieve Deadwood, HalleyAnna, RebekahTHEBeautiful, Tanschana, Sideswipe's Mechanic, Decepticon-Princess, cmp4draco, NightStalkerblade and TheBigMystery!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, Crowthing, BleemetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, girlrock250297, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, snow426, Ray Rune, FoghornLeghorn83, scarlette16, prescious92 and Mixchick, RebekahTHEBeautiful, scottiedog, Lady Sereava, NightStalkerblade, Transformers123124 and TheBigMystery!****  
**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**BIG SHOUT OUT!!! (**literally!**) To Sideswipe's Mechanic! Love seeing that you liked my pen-name!**


	38. Arrival

"We will begin our decent into Reagan Nation Airport in fifteen minutes." The pilot announced over over the PA system, perfect just enough time for me to change. I grabbed my garmet bag and hurried back to the bathroom. I slipped off my tennis shoes and pants then pulled on a nice pair of black jeans. I threw off my shirt and pulled on a blue Cruel Girl button-up shirt. A light blue necklace, the turquoise rocks emblazoned with black anamel rested on my chest with an Autobot pendant bedazzled with rhinestones. Matching earrings went into my ears and I pulled out the last two pieces of this ensamble.

Turquoise boots, very dressy ones were one of the purchases I had made. The other, a Stetson black felt hat with a turquoise feather in it. I hoped Ironhide would like it, I had bought it after seeing his. Suitably attired I reached into a pocket on the garmet bag and pulled out a turquoise studded belt. I had about three seconds before the 'please fasten your seatbelt' sign went flashing. The landing went very well, only a minimal yelp from me this time.

"Well, it seems I've rubbed off on you." Ironhide chuckled upon seeing me, his passenger door unlocking itself to allow me in. As I reached for the handle to hoist myself in a black clad arm grabbed my wrist.

"M'am, the car your _supposed_ to be in is over here." He said, dark sunglasses flashing. I immediatly pegged him as Secret service.

"What do you mean?" I asked skeptically.

"Your supposed to be in a Secret Service car, which I have right over there." He answered, gesturing to a goverment black sedan that sat nearby. I shook my head defiantly, sending my hair into my face.

"The only car I will ever ride in is Ironhide!" I said, jerking my arm out of his grip.

"He can't protect you!" The agent proclaimed, coming toward me again.

"You think you know everything about me, you pathetic waste of oxygen?" Ironhide growled, shielding me with his door so I could climb in. Shaking a little from the fight I buckled myself in looking over to the reassuring face os Ironhide's holoform.

"I hope you don't mind that I like riding in you." I said, fighting back a little chuckle because I almost said 'riding him'.

"Why would I mind, I enjoy your company immensly?" He asked, draping an arm over my shoulder.

"Well, it's just that you're not just a car. You're a person, and it feels strange to be riding in a person." I answered truthfully. It had felt weird ever since my first ride in him. I knew it would feel strange to me if someone was riding in me.

"It's fine, you weigh hardly anything." He responded, pulling me closer to him. He gave off a little warmth, which I despretely needed in this East Coast cold. It was fairly easy to find the White House, where our meeting was being held.

"Hello Sir, we have a meeting with the President. it's listed under Alisha Grearin." Ironhide said to the guards. The guard, attired in a classic Secret Service uniform, looked down at his clipboard.

"Your meeting isn't until three in the afternoon, it's only eleven." He responded, giving us a smile that seemed to say _Poor westerners, so unfamiliar with the ways of the East Coast. _ironhdie nodded, then pulled away from the guard's little kiosk.

"Well, we've got five hours to waste." He said, opening up all sorts of posibilities for us.

"There's the Washington Memorial, the Lincoln Memorial, the Vietnam Memorial, the Smithstonian and the Library of Congress. That's just off the top of my head." I mused, scratching my chin.

"We can go to the Smithstonian, them maybe the washington Memorial?" Irohide suggested. I shrugged, nodding my head. We lost ourselves in the Smithstonian, finally ending up near the Ruby Slippers from the Wizard of Oz.

"Aren't they pretty?" I asked, leaning forward to see them.

"You humans, you get so obsessed with movies." Ironhide said, wrapping a hand around my waist and peering closer at them.

"I can't help it, it's a classic movie!" I laughed, clicking my heels three times. After we found our way out of the museum we headed over to the Washington Memorial, sitting on a bench in front of the reflecting pool. A kid was flying a kite over the pool, the bright colors mirroed on the pool's glassy surface.

"Alisha, if you weren't a mechanic, what would you do?" Ironhide asked, pulling me closer to lean on his chest. I thought about it for a second. What would I have done? I didn't really have anything besides working on engines and cars. I mean, I had always loved the ocean. It had calmed me down when I was going through a tough time. my dad had taken the tow of us to San Diego when my mom had left.

"I think I might have been a ship captain. I love sailing and the ocean." I whispered, "What about you? if you weren't a weapon's specialist what would you have done?" Ironhide immediatly hardened, his eyes flicking back and forth quickly.

"I don't really know, I was forged to fight." He said, trailing off.

"Think about it though. Anything!" I encouraged him, squirming a little on his chest.

"I think I would have been a treasure finder. All the movies I've seen on your planets have shown treasure hunting to be one of the funner jobs here. Besides, I enjoy history and would be happy to get hands on experience with it." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"We could work together than, Alisha and Ironhide's charter and treasure service." I laughed, painting an imaginary picture in my head. Ironhide swimming the the blue-green waters of the Caribbean with me. But I wouldn't have traded this moment for anything.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 23000 hits and over 2000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, TotalFanGirl, Kaimaler, evil purple monkey, BleedmetoINSANITY and Mystica Prime, Pawcool, EternityInYourArms, girlrock250297, antaurilover685, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, Digiavp123, Miss anonyme, Annalina Prime, A Is For Apple, OptimusPrime'sSweetheart777, superallie29, Hagarashi-Kitsu, shadow-binder, Jesus Freak I Am, raynaninja, freeprincess, FoghornElghron83, ReprimandedAngel, snow426, Kitiara Woodbane, .x. Kallisto .x., silent observer54, OrigamiGirl99, Nightmare Mazter, Cheetay, Himeno24, Wolfpack7, Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4, deidara. queen, RebekahTHEBeautiful, cmp4draco, sailingchick16, NightStalkerblade, Transformers123124, icefore101, xxIronhideForeverxx, Kahulagurl88, Valkyrei, DamnBlackHeart and ReprimandedAngel!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, WishingWanderer, Stormbreaker95, BleedmetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, FoghornLeghorn83, dinawen, BuckleWinner, Niriall, the Chaotic Deadshot, Miss anonyme, superallie29, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, Kitiara Woodbane, Gilraen Lossehelin, prescious92, Himeno24, Cheetary, BabyBee Prime, BlackFoxTrio, Genevieve Deadwood, HalleyAnna, RebekahTHEBeautiful, Tanschana, Sideswipe's Mechanic, Decepticon-Princess, cmp4draco, NightStalkerblade, TheBigMystery, DamnBlackHeart, Coyotedrizzle and Angel JJK!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, Crowthing, BleemetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, girlrock250297, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, snow426, Ray Rune, FoghornLeghorn83, scarlette16, prescious92 and Mixchick, RebekahTHEBeautiful, scottiedog, Lady Sereava, NightStalkerblade, Transformers123124, TheBigMystery, Decepticon-Princess, DamnBlackHeart, Valkyrei and Angel JJK!****  
**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**

**OKay, I have a question for all of you. Should I feature Presiden Obama as the President, or should I make up a fictional President so as to not upset anyone? LEave you opinions in your reviews! Let's make this one of the most reviwed stories in this fandom!**


	39. Immediate Departure

**Okay, this is my least favorite chapter out of all the ones I've written. Had to overcome huge writer's block just to get it out. Hope you guys don't mind a bad one... :(**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunatly, do not own Transformers, any of the songs I've used or Washington D.C**

* * *

"Oh crap, we're going to be late!" I said, looking at my watch and jumping up from the bench. It was 2:30, and I didn't think we would be able to make it to the White House in thirty minutes. Ironhide grabbed my hand, his other pulling my head up to meet his eyes. Their intense blue fire held mine, a delightful sparkling color.

"Trust me, I can get you there." He said, pulling me after him as we made our way to his actual body. I laughed and let him hand me up and buckle me in. He flashed into existance on my left, then gunned his engine as he made his way out of the parking lot. It was like a dream as he seemed to find every green light and fast lane of traffic. I have a feeling that the Department of Transportation might have had a minor hack that day.

"See, we're here with five minutes to spare." He purred as he pulled smoothly up to the wrought-iron gates of the White House. The guard smiled, he seemed to remember us, then pushed a red button. The gates slid aside without a sound and Ironhide drowve slowly through the expansive lawn. He stopped at the main entrance, which was guarded by two Secret Service agents.

"Securities tight around here." Ironhdie mused as he brought his holoform back to escort me in.

"Always the military tactician aren't you?" I asked jokingly, standing by his side as we walked forward. I couldn't help but think that we must have looked incredibly foreign to the guards, two imposing figures dressed in Western clothes and looking at them with hard and suspicious eyes. I have never liked guards like this. Ironhide's fine, he is always relaxed but ready to spring into action at any moment. These guys just looked constipated.

"Miss Grearin?" One of them asked, tightening his grip on the door handle.

"Yes, I'm Alisha and this is my guardian Ironhide." I said as I nodded and smiled. Ironhide barely gave him a glance as we passed by the two guards. The hallway was decorated sparsely, the only other person in it beside us was a scheduling person that came hurtling after us in three inch heels.

"Oh hi! I'm Valerie! Now the President is in meeting right now, it went a little overtime so I'm supposed to take you to get something to eat and then we'll meet him. So come on and folow me!" She said, with incredible peppiness.

"_Help me_." I mouthed to Ironhide. He cracked up, laughing silently. This peppiness would drive me insane, so much of it in one sitting. Ugh, I'm going to be sick. She gestured to us to join her in an elevator. When the doors opened again I almost fainted due to the wonderful aromas that were eminating from the professional kitchen. I smelled onions, meat, different spices and seasonings.

"I think the chefs have some chili going on rihgt now. You can help yourself, I'll come get you when the President is ready." Valerie said, leaving me and Ironhide in the kitchen. A smiling man wearing a chef's uniform presented me and Ironhide two gold trimmed porcelin bowls of a thick meaty chili. I dug into mine, reliching the delightful spiciness of the green chilis.

"How you humans can eat this stuff, I don't know. Doesn't it burn?" Ironhide asked, grabbing a glass of water and chugging it.

"Comes from living in Arizona, you can't get spicier than there." I replied. We spent about fifteen minutes eating the chili and by the time we were done Valerie had shown back up. She smiled and twirled her brown hair around a pencil.

"The President is ready for you now." She said, before skipping away in her charcoal suit. Ironhide and I followed behind her, silently fake gagging. I felt like I was a teenager again. It had been quite a awhile since I had experienced this much fun. She stopped in the Oval Office, before the Presidental desk. Next to ti stood the President of the United States of America.

"Hello, Alisha." The President said, giving me a smile. He was tall, with a strong chin and kind eyes. He extended a hand and I gripped it in mine. He had a strong grip. He turned to Ironhide.

"Who is this?" He asked, cocking his head.

"This is Ironhide, the Autobot Weapons Specialist. He's my guardian." I explained. Ironhide repeated the same gesture, shaking his hand and nodding politely.

"Alisha, have you read that file that Keller should have given you?" The President asked, smiling slightly.

"No, I haven't. Reading it just doesn't feel right without the Autobots permission." I said shamefacedly, hanging my head.

"Well, I want you to read it. I promise that it doesn't contain a single slander against the Autobots. It is merely an account of what happened during Sector Seven's oversight of the Transformers and then Galloway's. I want you to read that and then report to me on the wrong decisions that Galloway made so that I can fix them." The President requested. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got another meeting to attend."

"Oh yes sir. Go right ahead." I mumbled, steppng out of his way as he left the Oval Office. As Valerie escorted us out of the White House ironhide turned to me.

"You were afraid to read a file? Why?" He asked.

"I didn't want to get any ideas forming in my head about you guys. I want to remember you as the second family I have. That file may have made me think bad about you guys." I explained, deftly slipping my hand into his. He smiled, and as soon as we were back inside his body he kissed me. With ironhide's arm around me he slowly drove us back to the airport and the waiting plane.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 23000 hits and over 2000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story. **

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,****Akalagirl23, biteme****.1995, ****CallMeOptimus, ****chasesgirl2, ****robdog, ****vanillathunder215, ****Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, ****Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, ****RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, ****kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, TotalFanGirl, Kaimaler, evil purple monkey, BleedmetoINSANITY and Mystica Prime, Pawcool, EternityInYourArms, girlrock250297, antaurilover685, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, Digiavp123, Miss anonyme, Annalina Prime, A Is For Apple, OptimusPrime'sSweetheart777, superallie29, Hagarashi-Kitsu, shadow-binder, Jesus Freak I Am, raynaninja, freeprincess, FoghornElghron83, ReprimandedAngel, snow426, Kitiara Woodbane, .x. Kallisto .x., silent observer54, OrigamiGirl99, Nightmare Mazter, Cheetay, Himeno24, Wolfpack7, Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4, deidara. queen, RebekahTHEBeautiful, cmp4draco, sailingchick16, NightStalkerblade, Transformers123124, icefore101, xxIronhideForeverxx, Kahulagurl88, Valkyrei, DamnBlackHeart, ReprimandedAngel, Draiconovix, PokerXFace34 and Angel JJK!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, ****hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, WishingWanderer, Stormbreaker95, BleedmetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, FoghornLeghorn83, dinawen, BuckleWinner, Niriall, the Chaotic Deadshot, Miss anonyme, superallie29, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, Kitiara Woodbane, Gilraen Lossehelin, prescious92, Himeno24, Cheetary, BabyBee Prime, BlackFoxTrio, Genevieve Deadwood, HalleyAnna, RebekahTHEBeautiful, Tanschana, Sideswipe's Mechanic, Decepticon-Princess, cmp4draco, NightStalkerblade, TheBigMystery, DamnBlackHeart, Coyotedrizzle, Angel JJK, InkNerd, Irish Callin and Lad-DarkHuntress!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, Crowthing, BleemetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, girlrock250297, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, snow426, Ray Rune, FoghornLeghorn83, scarlette16, prescious92 and Mixchick, RebekahTHEBeautiful, scottiedog, Lady Sereava, NightStalkerblade, Transformers123124, TheBigMystery, Decepticon-Princess, DamnBlackHeart, Valkyrei and Angel JJK!****  
**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**


	40. Chapter 40, WOOO! Prank Time

I lay with my eyes closed on the plane. My seat was leaned back and I tried to fight off sleep. I failed, as I was aware when a flight attendent shook me awake rather roughly. The plane was descending rapidly. The jostling that occurred when the plane touched down at the base's runway was suffecient enough to wake me up incredibly. The flight attendant looked at me with a mocking smile on her face.

"Thank you for flying with us." She said sweetly as I descended down the stairs to the tarmac that was hardly visible in the night darkness.

"Thanks a whole freakin' lot." I muttered, swiping at non-existent dust on my shoulder.

"What was that?" She called down.

"I said thanks for getting me to this spot." I replied, giving her a mocking smile of my own. The base was almost hibernating, the soldiers amused by video games and the Autobots recharging or reading books in their holoforms. No one noticed as I made my way to my room. Ironhide opened the door, flashing into existence before me. He smiled, his skin crinkling around his eyes. How in the world was I lucky enough to get him? His blue eyes danced as I moved past him into the room. Strong hands placed themselves around my waist and hugged me close to him.

"It's been awhile since we've been alone." He murmered, his lips caressing my ear slightly.

"Yeah, it's been a long time." I replied, letting him guide me gently to my bed. He kissed me slightly, holding me close.

"You scared me during the battle, I seriously thought the Pretender would have killed you." Ironhide said, sitting down on my bed by my side. God, he was getting worried again. Guess I needed to calm him down.

"Nothing would have happened, Optimus was there and the Pretender probably would have just shaken Galloway's hand. I swear, that man is more like a Decepticon than he is a human. See? It was all fine." I said, patting his arm. He smiled at me, a relieved smile that had a kind of funny smirk to it. I leaned in close, expecting a kiss when he suddenly stood up. I gave a muffled yelp as I fell down onto the comforter.

"Get to sleep, we don't need you suffering from jet lag." He said, ruffling my hair. I gave a huff, blowing the stary strands out of my face.

"Aye, aye Captain." I replied jokingly, throwing up a mock salute. Ironhide gave me a look, then raised my hand up a little bit. With that he dissappeared, leaving me standing in a saulte to the air. After a quick shower, I yawned and fell into my bed. I then jumped bak up, raking my hands through my hair to get the dripping black oil out of it.

"Bee!" I shouted over and over again. Curses sprang across my lips as I washed the small section of my hair that had gotten the oil in it and ripped the destroyed pillowcase and tossed it in the sink. The only person, well bot, I knew who would do this was Bumblebee. Since he was currently residing at the base for a little while I had every right to suspect him. I gritted my teeth and ran a towel down my hair to squeeze out to water.

Nobody was up in the base, the soldiers snoring all snug in their bunks while the Autobots recharged in the hanger. No one noticed as I gathered my supplies for my retaliation. I packed htem all in a small duffel bag that I found outside the gymnasium. I slowly opened the door to the hanger, letting it swing shut on oiled hinges. Every Autobot was recharging, and no one noticed as I pulled out my weapon of doom.

A car marker.

I scrawled slogans across Bee's windshield, letting them flow down his windows and even onto his paint job. I drizzled soap on his back window, lubricated his muffler with vegatable oil, then shoved a potato into his tailpipe. I jacked him up a little ways then slid concrete blocks underneath to hold him up. He was never going to know what in the world hit him.

"Alisha! What are you doing?" I heard an irate voice ask. I whirled around to find Ironhide with a frown on his face. I cocked my head at him before asking a question.

"What are you doing up?" I said, stepping in front of Bee to hide what damage I had done.

"I went in to check on you and make sure you were asleep but you weren't there. Then I saw the motor oil in your sink and on your pillowcase. I got suspicious and decided to search the base for you. So, well, here you are." He explained, moving behind me to look at what I had done to Bumblebee. I stood shamefacedly as he examined my work.

"You should have put rocks in his hubcaps." Ironhide said, causing me to grin. I went out with a small plastic bag and brought back in about two pounds of those little rocks that people in Arizona use for their yards. With Ironhide's help I managed to get them in all four of his hubcaps. I jumped backward as an alarm sounded and blue lights flashed.

The Autobots immediatly reacted, jumping out of recharge. Bumblebee litteraly jumped, transforming immediatly. He coughed out the potato and a huge cloud of smoke fromt he vegetable oil. He made rattling noises as he stepped. The concrete cinder blocks were stuck to his hands and his back read. 'I'm Sam's bitch.' Optimus took one look at him and began to laugh.

"I told you that you shouldn't have pranked her Bumblebee." He said, looking down at the smaller mech, 'But now it seems we have more pressing issues. An intruder has managed to get close to us." Optimus examined the blue flashing light, reiterating it's meaning as the intruder alarm.

"I'm going to go check it out." I said, immediatly joined by Ironhide. The halls of the base were full of soldiers cursing the intruders for taking away their sleep time. I didn't pay attention to them but continued on to the main enterance. Several guards had a hold of the intruder, who was struggling to break out of their grasp. I stopped immediatly.

"Oh Dad, what did you do?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 23000 hits and over 2000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story.**

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,Akalagirl23, biteme.1995, CallMeOptimus, chasesgirl2, robdog, vanillathunder215, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, TotalFanGirl, Kaimaler, evil purple monkey, BleedmetoINSANITY and Mystica Prime, Pawcool, EternityInYourArms, girlrock250297, antaurilover685, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, Digiavp123, Miss anonyme, Annalina Prime, A Is For Apple, OptimusPrime'sSweetheart777, superallie29, Hagarashi-Kitsu, shadow-binder, Jesus Freak I Am, raynaninja, freeprincess, FoghornElghron83, ReprimandedAngel, snow426, Kitiara Woodbane, .x. Kallisto .x., silent observer54, OrigamiGirl99, Nightmare Mazter, Cheetay, Himeno24, Wolfpack7, Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4, deidara. queen, RebekahTHEBeautiful, cmp4draco, sailingchick16, NightStalkerblade, Transformers123124, icefore101, xxIronhideForeverxx, Kahulagurl88, Valkyrei, DamnBlackHeart, ReprimandedAngel, Draiconovix, PokerXFace3, Angel JJK, Imprintedlovestory, 2GrayBoys, DesotoWulf, InkNerd and aliengirlguy!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, WishingWanderer, Stormbreaker95, BleedmetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, FoghornLeghorn83, dinawen, BuckleWinner, Niriall, the Chaotic Deadshot, Miss anonyme, superallie29, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, Kitiara Woodbane, Gilraen Lossehelin, prescious92, Himeno24, Cheetary, BabyBee Prime, BlackFoxTrio, Genevieve Deadwood, HalleyAnna, RebekahTHEBeautiful, Tanschana, Sideswipe's Mechanic, Decepticon-Princess, cmp4draco, NightStalkerblade, TheBigMystery, DamnBlackHeart, Coyotedrizzle, Angel JJK, InkNerd, Irish Callin, Lady-DarkHuntress, justanothergaarafangirl, 2GrayBoys, LadydeVaskilisk, TropicalGarden and aliengirlguy!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, Crowthing, BleemetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, girlrock250297, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, snow426, Ray Rune, FoghornLeghorn83, scarlette16, prescious92 and Mixchick, RebekahTHEBeautiful, scottiedog, Lady Sereava, NightStalkerblade, Transformers123124, TheBigMystery, Decepticon-Princess, DamnBlackHeart, Valkyrei and Angel JJK, 2grayboys, Second Daughter of Eve, aliengirlguy and Inknerd!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, and Bumblebeezgirl!**


	41. Interrogation

"Dad you really screwed up this time." I groaned, looking through my hands at him. He sat at a metal interogation table with two armed guards posted on either side of him. He was hunched up and looked uncomfortable. A two way mirror occupied the farthest wall, Lennox, Epps, and several of the Autobots watched as I grilled my father on why he had come here.

"'Lish, can't you help me out here? Look, I was worried about you. Delilah's been after you, I came to warn you that she's probably going to be sneaking around here. I kept trying to call but the phones weren't working." He explained, looking grumpily at the guards.

"Guys, can you send Lennox in here please?" I requested, cocking my head to the side. The soldiers had quickly been informed of my promotion and were hasty to please me.

"Of course m'am." One of them said and saluted before leaving. He was gone several minutes before re-entering with Lennox in tow. I smiled and nodded my head in thanks. Lennox drew another chair from the side of the room.

"Lennox, I'm going to tell John about the Autobots. He's my father. I trust him not to go freakiong out about this." I bluntly told him. Lennox took a couple seconds to respond and when he did it was rather slowly with heavy emphasis on the words.

"Alisha, you know what the usual procedure is on this. We pay them off without a mention of what they might have seen." He responded haltingly. I nodded thoughtfully, crossing my fingers together. It had been true that any one that threatened to go to the press had been paid a large amount of money to keep quiet. I couldn't do that to my father though, I'd lied to him enough.

"I understand Will, but as the Presidental Liason I have deemed it appropriate to tell him." I growled then turned to John, "To put it bluntly Dad, there are aliens on Earth. More specifically there are two types. Ones that like humans, and ones that consider us cockroaches. Luckily, the good ones - Autobots - are here with us. They disguise themselves as car, trucks, planes, pretty much anything that technologically advanced." John blinked several times before responding.

"So, where does Roy fit in with all of this?"

"Roy's one of them, I suppose I should tell you. His name's not Roy either, it's Ironhide. Those people that I had over at your house were other Autobots as well." I told him, he seemed to take it somewhat well. By that I mean he merely slumped back in his chair and didn't say a thing. It was when he didn't open his eyes I knew something was off.

"Dad? Dad!" I said, leaping over the table. He had passed out. I slapped him a couple times but he didn't wake up. I tried to rein in my panic. Let's see, who's the best doctor I know? Wow, what a _hard _question.

"You!" I shouted at one of the soldiers, "Get Ratchet!" He hurriedly saluted before running off to get the medic. Lennox came over and helped me lift John up onto the table. Ratchet came in, his holoform looking as calm as ever. He felt around my Dad, pulled his eyelids open, then looked at me.

"You told him about us didn't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, he just passed out from the shock then. He should come around in a little while. I would just suggest keeping him around base for awhile until he gets used to us. Then he should be good to go. That is, of course, unless Lennox has him locked up." Ratchet joked, but upon seeing my face quit laughing.

"You two, get him to a guest room. Make sure it's a nice one." I commanded, sending the two guards to lift my father between them and carry him away.

"Optimus is going to be very displeased with you." Ratchet warned, I pursed my lips in thought. The Big Bot, as he was commonly known around the base, was not thrilled to hear that the 'intruder' was my father.

"Frankly I'd be suprised if he didn't lay an egg."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 23000 hits and over 2000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story.**

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,Akalagirl23, biteme.1995, CallMeOptimus, chasesgirl2, robdog, vanillathunder215, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, TotalFanGirl, Kaimaler, evil purple monkey, BleedmetoINSANITY and Mystica Prime, Pawcool, EternityInYourArms, girlrock250297, antaurilover685, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, Digiavp123, Miss anonyme, Annalina Prime, A Is For Apple, OptimusPrime'sSweetheart777, superallie29, Hagarashi-Kitsu, shadow-binder, Jesus Freak I Am, raynaninja, freeprincess, FoghornElghron83, ReprimandedAngel, snow426, Kitiara Woodbane, .x. Kallisto .x., silent observer54, OrigamiGirl99, Nightmare Mazter, Cheetay, Himeno24, Wolfpack7, Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4, deidara. queen, RebekahTHEBeautiful, cmp4draco, sailingchick16, NightStalkerblade, Transformers123124, icefore101, xxIronhideForeverxx, Kahulagurl88, Valkyrei, DamnBlackHeart, ReprimandedAngel, Draiconovix, PokerXFace3, Angel JJK, Imprintedlovestory, 2GrayBoys, DesotoWulf, InkNerd, aliengirlguy, Second daughter of Eve, Bumblebee'sFanFemme, Aro's Lurver and lightan117!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, WishingWanderer, Stormbreaker95, BleedmetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, FoghornLeghorn83, dinawen, BuckleWinner, Niriall, the Chaotic Deadshot, Miss anonyme, superallie29, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, Kitiara Woodbane, Gilraen Lossehelin, prescious92, Himeno24, Cheetary, BabyBee Prime, BlackFoxTrio, Genevieve Deadwood, HalleyAnna, RebekahTHEBeautiful, Tanschana, Sideswipe's Mechanic, Decepticon-Princess, cmp4draco, NightStalkerblade, TheBigMystery, DamnBlackHeart, Coyotedrizzle, Angel JJK, InkNerd, Irish Callin, Lady-DarkHuntress, justanothergaarafangirl, 2GrayBoys, LadydeVaskilisk, TropicalGarden, aliengirlguy and Bumblebee'sFanFemme!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, Crowthing, BleemetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, girlrock250297, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, snow426, Ray Rune, FoghornLeghorn83, scarlette16, prescious92 and Mixchick, RebekahTHEBeautiful, scottiedog, Lady Sereava, NightStalkerblade, Transformers123124, TheBigMystery, Decepticon-Princess, DamnBlackHeart, Valkyrei and Angel JJK, 2grayboys, Second Daughter of Eve, aliengirlguy, Inknerd, ShiningGalaxy, Aro's Lurver and Second daughter of Eve!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, Bumblebeezgirl, Topkicker26, ShiningGalaxy, MasterChiefAnderson, and FoghornLeghorn83!**


	42. 1st Day

"Dad, come out from under the table. Optimus isn't going to hurt you." I coaxed, bent over to see my father hiding under my tool table. He had grabbed a power drill and retreated when Optimus came in for me to run a check on how he was healing after I had removed that shrapnel from his chest. Unfortunatly, John had gotten freaked out and hid under the table. Now it was a never ending batle of wills to get him to come out.

"Apparently our idea of assimilating him isn't quite as succesful as we thought." Optimus mused, lying down on the floor. I shrugged, then hopped up his arm and peered down into his chest. Several wires had come loose from their housing near his Spark, most likely due to the excitement from my prank on Bumblebee. Bee had since left base, complaining that he had been 'abused' by me. I had three hundred dollars riding on five to one odds that he'd be back within a week.

"Here, I think I just need to get these. Dad, pass me those pliers will you?" I called back.

"Um, I'll just stay down here for right now." He answered, echoeing slightly due to the fact he was still under the table.

"Arrrgh, Wheelie! Get in here!" I yelled, bringing the little RC car screeching around a corner of the hanger. He transformered then looked expectanty at me. John gave a slight gasp then tried to hide further under the table.

"What 'Lish?" Wheelie asked, moving over to the toolbox.

"Pliers, right there on the left." I answered, pointing to them. Wheelie jumped, caught the edge of the table and hoisted himself up. He tossed me the pliers, which I caught and turned to work on Optimus.

"Hey, there's a dude under here." He commented, leaning over the edge of the table to stare at John.

"No shit Sherlock." I responded, thrusting a wire back into Optimus' Spark before tighetening it with the pliers. I jumped slightly when I heard John scream. Whirling, I glimpsed Wheelie motoring away from the table, one of his optics dangling out of it's socket.

"He got my eye! Come on 'Lish, help a bot out here!" He begged, looking up at me with his single eye.

"Dad, you need to calm down. None of these guys will hurt you." I cautioned, kneeling down to lift Wheelie up. Luckily the optic had only popped out and no serious damage had been done. I shoved the optic back in, pleased when it immediatly lit up.

"Primus he's a freaking nut." Wheelie said, moving away from me. My pliers hit him upside the head, a perfect throw. Cursing Wheelie left the hanger, leaving me grinning from ear to ear and my Dad slowly inching out of his hiding place.

"That's that truck you came to the shop in." He said, pointing at Optimus. He had transformed back into his Peterbilt guise and was preparing to drive away. John finally seemed to be calm, slowly staring at Optimus as the Autobot's leader huge diesel engine rumbled through the hanger.

"Yep, he's been here for awhile. We're pretty tight." I responded, gathering my pliers up and tossing them back in the toolbox. "Why don't you go see if Lennox or Epps is in the video game room?" I suggested. John nodded, rather shaky as he went back inside.

"Your father, he, well, he seems very scared of us. You think it was right to allow him the three days to stay here?" Ironhide questioned, rumbling up to a perfect stop in front of me.

"I'm not sure any more. He's never been this freaked before." I sighed, sitting on a nearby bucket and holding my head in my hands. It waqs hopeless, like I could get my Dad to ever feel safe around the Autobots.

"He'll come around. Trust me, he will." Ironhide said, lifting my head up and giving me a kiss so truthful I couldn't help but believe him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I've had over 23000 hits and over 2000 visitors! Thank you all!**

**And here are the people who have faved my story.**

**Akito Megumi, ChevyChick, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Karokibathephangirl, KiraReaper, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, ODD CANDY, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, SilverBladesGal, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Witch08,Akalagirl23, biteme.1995, CallMeOptimus, chasesgirl2, robdog, vanillathunder215, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, ZootyCutie, Bumblebeezgirl, Tannerdarko, Clifjumpersfangirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, kellyhorse, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Griffyn, ImaKickYoAs, Negimasamurai, autobotleader101, kellyhorse, qaz1234, BabyBumblebee17, TransformersLover95, GGKK1991, TFSTARFIRE, Autumn Jester of Nevermmore, autobots1219, kagalei, Mitzuti, Ironhide FLY, Topkicker26, NekoYami911, wicked falcon, Silverspirit18, Forever-Crimson, cutiepup3, GrimlyMystical, Anksunamun-chan, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, scarlette16, Rainuxl, Lusitana, Mr Crossover, VeekaInhanez, crazychic1234, BadLuck92, Rosalie Ann Jordan, Melody Night, ganzanz, ODD CANDY, rosedragon226, Aliah McKnight, xo. Sarang .hae, Chichiri's Wanderer, unbidden16, Samara Star, natsuhiboshi-summer fire star, Sidthe, Maigery, Marie-pier, Vivieanne, Bumblebeeforever, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, TotalFanGirl, Kaimaler, evil purple monkey, BleedmetoINSANITY and Mystica Prime, Pawcool, EternityInYourArms, girlrock250297, antaurilover685, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, Digiavp123, Miss anonyme, Annalina Prime, A Is For Apple, OptimusPrime'sSweetheart777, superallie29, Hagarashi-Kitsu, shadow-binder, Jesus Freak I Am, raynaninja, freeprincess, FoghornElghron83, ReprimandedAngel, snow426, Kitiara Woodbane, .x. Kallisto .x., silent observer54, OrigamiGirl99, Nightmare Mazter, Cheetay, Himeno24, Wolfpack7, Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4, deidara. queen, RebekahTHEBeautiful, cmp4draco, sailingchick16, NightStalkerblade, Transformers123124, icefore101, xxIronhideForeverxx, Kahulagurl88, Valkyrei, DamnBlackHeart, ReprimandedAngel, Draiconovix, PokerXFace3, Angel JJK, Imprintedlovestory, 2GrayBoys, DesotoWulf, InkNerd, aliengirlguy, Second daughter of Eve, Bumblebee'sFanFemme, Aro's Lurver and lightan117!**

**And now the story alerts,**

**Akito Megumi, AnimeOtakuBara, ChevyChick, Kaida Alanna Wind, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, Maiden dancing in moonlight, Mara-Chan2010, musicismyhero, MysteryFighter, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, PunkRockSkaterE, Roxasheart654, Shannon Vega, biteme.1995, whitedino, Pikaseel, Eleniel Thaden, garnetvy, Rika113, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Clifjumpersfangirl, Bumblebeezgirl, RvB Freelancer Tex, Saphireblu987, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx, autobotleader101, guardian of vampires, hermonine, Redunicorn2, TFSTARFIRE, Isis the Sphinx, misswildfire, Silver Fox 22000, TransformersLover95, wicked falcon, Kagalei, autobots1219, Autumn Jester of Nevermore, Ironhide FLY, NekoYami911, GrimlyMystical, KimTheKat, Dead but Living, Artemis1292, Bella-eclipse, rosewhip889, TheLastAirbenders, FireFoxcard, Shadow Midna, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, VolturiGirl, shadowxofxdarkness, Bumblebeezgirl, dflydoji, COLORLESS. LYFE, Mr Crossover, S1SKA, Rosalie Ann Jordan, randomchock 1995, Lycantrope, Chichirir's Wanderer, Samara Star, Luria, Topkicker26, Sidthe, Spirit of the Sky, Maigery, EternityInYourarms, XxxakatsukixxX, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, WishingWanderer, Stormbreaker95, BleedmetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, FoghornLeghorn83, dinawen, BuckleWinner, Niriall, the Chaotic Deadshot, Miss anonyme, superallie29, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, Kitiara Woodbane, Gilraen Lossehelin, prescious92, Himeno24, Cheetary, BabyBee Prime, BlackFoxTrio, Genevieve Deadwood, HalleyAnna, RebekahTHEBeautiful, Tanschana, Sideswipe's Mechanic, Decepticon-Princess, cmp4draco, NightStalkerblade, TheBigMystery, DamnBlackHeart, Coyotedrizzle, Angel JJK, InkNerd, Irish Callin, Lady-DarkHuntress, justanothergaarafangirl, 2GrayBoys, LadydeVaskilisk, TropicalGarden, aliengirlguy and Bumblebee'sFanFemme!**

**And the coveted review section!**

**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Akito Megumi, Night Wind Alchelmist, lexi, Maiden dancing in the moonlight, Karokibathephangirl, Lee-Aeront, vanilliathunder215, garnetvy, whitedino, Eleniel Thaden, Clifjumpersfanfirl, Bumblebeezgirl, autobotleader101, D00dlebug, MysteryFighter, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Roxasheart654, hermonine, Negimasamurai, TransformersLover95, Isis the Sphinx, hermonine, autobots1219, Ironhide FLY, Rika113, dzeniibbly, GrimlyMystical, KinTheKat, Dead but Living, rosewhip889, Topkicker26, Witch08, Lexi2luv, shadowxofxdarkness, Mr Crossover, Rosalie Ann Jordan, DuecesAreWild, midnightsprite, Maigery, TheGirlInTheMirror04125, Kaimaler, Crowthing, BleemetoINSANITY, Mystica Prime, BABY BUMBLEE BEE, girlrock250297, Ryle Culler, shadow-binder, snow426, Ray Rune, FoghornLeghorn83, scarlette16, prescious92 and Mixchick, RebekahTHEBeautiful, scottiedog, Lady Sereava, NightStalkerblade, Transformers123124, TheBigMystery, Decepticon-Princess, DamnBlackHeart, Valkyrei and Angel JJK, 2grayboys, Second Daughter of Eve, aliengirlguy, Inknerd, ShiningGalaxy, Aro's Lurver and Second daughter of Eve!**

**And I'm actually in a C2! Can you believe that??!! ,**

**Thanks so much Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, Bumblebeezgirl, Topkicker26, ShiningGalaxy, MasterChiefAnderson, and FoghornLeghorn83!**


	43. A Little Talk

The second day fared no better. John stoutly refused to leave his room, not even letting me in. I sent Wheelie in to try and get him out but he came back with no results, saying that Dad had shoved him back up the air duct when he dropped in. I walked into the Autobot hanger, letting out a string of curses so strong they would make a sailor blush. Apparently the Twins had updated their Earth lingo a bit as their jaws travelled downward as I called my father a very rude Spanish name.

"You have got to teach us that." Skidz said.

"Dude, do you even know what she said?" Mudflap responded.

"Does it matter? It sounds so bad."

"It does sound pretty badass."

"I take it that it's not going well." Ratchet chuckled. I growled at him, searching for Ironhide. I finally found him getting a quick rinse off from a soldier with a hose. With a rumble of laughter his passenger door swung open. I stepped inside, gretted by a quick peck from his holoform. Those blue eyes, I could stare at them forever and not get bored. His hand slowly took mine, running his fingers over it slowly.

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" He asked after I had explained the situation to him. Ah, that's why I loved him. He was always willing to help out no matter what.

"I don't know, could you like talk to him or something? In your holoform though, I'm thinking that it might be the size difference that's freaking him out." I requested, batting my eyes. Ironhide smiled, kissed my forehead and disappeared.

"Alisha, how you doin' baby?" Leo asked as I walked back in. I gave him a glare and called him a very nasty word. After about ten minutes a door opened and a very timid John emerged. He cast a look up at Optimus, who was standing and discussing a matter with Lennox on the catwalk.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Prime?" He asked, his voice warbling.

"Mr. Grearin." Optimus said, looking down.

"I, uh, you . . . Thanks for what you've been doing for Alisha." He quickly spat out.

"It was no problem." Optimus intoned, blinking once. John came over to me, fiddling with the N.E.S.T shirt he had been given.

"Alisha, I'm gonna go. If that's okay, that is." He babbled, casting a nervous look around the base. Ratchet was engaging one of the medic on a debate between the advantages of certain stiching methods, Optimus was speaking with Lennox again, the Twins were punching each other - there was no doubt this would escalate into a brawl, which Ironhide would have to break up - Jolt was snoring as he recharged and Sideswipe was admiring the light reflecting off of one of his swords. In short, it was just another normal day in the crazy world of my life.

"Yeah, it's fine. Get the soldiers to take you back, just remember Dad, you can't tell anyone." I warned, pointing at a soldier for him to go to. He gave me a hug before leaving.

"Another pest out of your hair?" Ironhide asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Get outta here." I laughed, trying to break his hold. This went on for several minutes before the entire base was watching. I felt my cheeks burn as Ironhide kissed the top of my head. He didn't seem to feel any embaressment as several soldiers wolf whistled at us.

"Let them be jealous." He whispered into my ear, trailing a finger down my cheek.

"Shit head." I elbowed him in the gut casuing him to gasp as if I had punched him square in the face. Amid his cries of pain I limped over to Ratchet. My leg had not healed completely and Ratchet was monitoring it about every week.

"So you got rid of the old man." Lennox commented as he walked over while Ratchet, in his holoform, was probing my leg.

"Oh come on, it wasn't even me. It was all Ironhide." I pointed to the large black mech in paticular.

"Since when did you become a mediator?" Lennox joked, smiling.

"I merely told him that he would habve to suffer another day here if he did not decide to disperse quietly." Ironhide shrugged, walking over in his bipedal form. I looked behind his shoulder Trying to sneak through the doors to the base was a large yellow Autobot.

"Oh! Yes! You owe me!" I crowed, having won the bet against him.

"Bee! You couldn't stay away for a week!" Lennox bellowed, walking over to berate the young Autobot. Ironhide, in between his chuckles, lowered his hand, which I climbed into happily. He brought us out into the open air, it was just about sunset.

"I know you enjoy this time of day." He remarked, depositing me on a piece of his armor. We stood there and watched as the sun slowly set, beautiful in the colors that it threw. It was only when the sun had set and I began to shiver due to the cold breeze that began to blow that we stepped back inside.

"Sleep." Ironhide said, lifting me off of his shoulder and back to the floor.

"Is that a request or and order?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Both." He responded lowering his head. I leaped up, placed a kiss on his facial plating, and went back inside.

* * *

**Sorry for the looooooooong wait. I kind of ran out of gas. I promise that I will try and update this more, I never want you guys to feel that I've abandoned this story but I recently got a few reviews that reminded me and gave me a few new ideas.**

**Oh, and if I could get a few more uplifting reviews for A New Kind of Autobot that would be helpful. I got a few rough reviews and they're really hitting me hard. So, yeah, if you don't mind.**


End file.
